Odyssey of Chagatai
by presidentuziel
Summary: Set fifteen years after Korra's passing, the new Avatar is a Sandbender named Chagatai, whose tribe has rejected the values and developments of the outside world. Believing he is the new Avatar, he runs away to Republic City to meet with Master Meelo, the world's oldest living Airbender, who may be able to tell him if he is the Avatar. Meanwhile, a drug called Koh ravages the city.
1. Not Yet a Man

What was this? Was it wood? He was pretty sure it was wood. Chagatai shook his head, and squinted at the brown object before him. He kicked it to be sure. He couldn't trust his eyes, but the input from his nerves was reliable again. Yeah, it was wood. Chagatai fell to his knees, and started bending the sand away. Sure enough, there was a bunch of wood under here, some of it dry and light, the rest fairly heavy. He realized, when it was cleared away, that this had once been a sand-sailer. Most of it was destroyed, and the wood wasn't going to be useful. He was not going to be able to build his own sand-sailer from it. Chagatai fell back. He'd failed again.

Chagatai was on his Rite of Passage. He'd been given a compass and some food and water, but was otherwise supposed to be entirely on his own in the middle of the Si Wong desert. He knew that there was someone from the tribe tracking him, making sure he didn't die, but they wouldn't interfere. It was his task to reach the edges of the Si Wong desert, acquire lumber, and build his personal sand-sailer, which he would then take back to the tribe.

Chagatai had failed from the start, first by not remembering that after a certain distance, Si Wong Rock's effect waned. That had put him miles off course, and he ended up running out of water. Out of desperation, he ate some cactus, not checking which _kind_ of cactus it was. He'd spent the last two days in a psychedelic haze without any more water, and he'd somehow lost his pack, probably while dancing and singing praises to the King of the Buzzard Wasps as the Sand Nymphs praised his performances.

That meant his didn't have any of his tools. He couldn't start a fire. He couldn't even keep warm while he waited for his tracker to come pick him up. Chagatai was shivering. It was going to dip near freezing tonight! If he didn't die, he'd be found real close. This was his moment to shine! He was supposed to come back with his own sand-sailer, entering the desert a boy and coming out a man. Chagatai couldn't bear to think of his father's disappointment. Or Behter, his grandfather, what would he say, if he were alive? It had only been a month. A month! He couldn't stay alive for _one month_to see his second grandson take the Trial. Just one month, at least…At least to be there!

Chagatai cursed himself for crying at a time like this, when he didn't have any water or fire or food. He looked around, and found a metal pin. This was a start. Now all he needed was a rock.

He looked around. There were no rocks out here, of course! It was _sand! _He was in the _desert!_ But if there was one thing Chagatai was _not _going to do, it was die. He'd already failed. He wasn't going to disgrace his family further by dying when help was only a few hours away. But he needed a fire. So he kept searching for at least another pin. He might be able to bang them together and make sparks, or get lucky and find a piece of flint among the wreckage. He started tearing up what had been the sand-sailer, searching for a large enough pin.

"Ah!" his hand went to his mouth. He'd cut himself. Chagatai cursed. If the cold or thirst didn't kill him, infection would, and he didn't have anything to clean it. But he wasn't going to stop. He took some of his face wrapping, and tied it tightly over the wound, then wrapped his other hand as he kept looking. Eventually, he found another pin…But there was something else here. Something like…Cloth! The sail was still here! He bended more of the sand away. The sand-sailer's sail was still intact! It was old and worn, but it was still pretty strong. Maybe he could still finish, he could rebuild it with some of the wood that was still good! He couldn't use too much for a fire, then. He took the sail and folded it.

He gathered the wood he couldn't use, and then found the driest of it. He cleared a small indent into the ground, and used the heavy pin to smash the kindling wood. Chagatai then tore some of his clothing, and placed that at the bottom of the pile of kindling, then started banging the two pins together. And again, again, again, but they were too rusted to spark. Chagatai found himself wishing he were a Metalbender. His father knew some, but none enough to be useful.

CLANG! He'd failed even at making a fire! CLANG! He'd failed his Trial of Sand! CLANG! He'd never be a man!

CLANG!

"AAAAAUUUUUGH!" he'd smashed his hand with the pin. His rage finally let itself out, and he threw the pin at the kindling pile, and a burst of flame spurted out of his fist. The kindling was scattered, but it was also _lit._ Chagatai was totally dumbfounded. He was a sandbender. Did he just…Firebend?

Chagatai then realized that he'd started a fire, and it was starting to go out. On the verge of panic, he had the sand 'roll' the kindling back together, and fanned it after removing the metal pin. The fire was off to a good start, and he put more wood on it. The fire took, and he sighed with relief. So maybe he wouldn't freeze to death. That left infection and failure.

But he _did _just firebend. Was he…The Avatar? There was no way it was fluke, like, a piece of flint or something under the pile, there was just _too much_ fire for that. He'd ignited the kindling immediately, not with a spark. That…Had been Firebending.

He was the Avatar.

The revelation shook him more than his failure had. He was the Avatar. He'd always been talented, but his family had always been powerful Benders. And some Avatar! Couldn't even pass his Trial of Sand! But…He had this, now. He could make it. He had fire. HE wasn't going to fail. He was going to rebuild the Sand-sailer. He had the cloth for it. For now, he was warming up, and nodding off. He would sleep, he decided. Just for a little while. Just for a bit…


	2. Home, for a while

"Chag. Chag! Oh, no, you're burning up, I was afraid of this."

"Tolui? Tolui, I…I can do this…See, a sand-sailer!" Chagatai pointed, trying to stand up. He'd fallen asleep, and he had a fever, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"You're dehydrated, here, drink."

"No, I can't, I have to do this!" he managed to stand up, and took a few labored steps toward the sand-sailer, but Tolui grabbed his brother.

"Chagatai, you're half dead, you need help. It's okay, Chagatai, you can try again. It's not a big deal. But you need to get well."

"No!" he struggled, "I have to do this!"

"Dad will understand! It happens!"

"You don't understand! I can't fail!"

"Yes, you _can!_ It's _okay_ to fail, Chagatai! Nobody will think less of you!"

"You don't get it," Chagatai grumbled, picking up a piece of wood.

"Yes, I do, Chag, I failed me first time, too," Tolui said, swallowing hard. Chagatai stopped. He knew that Tolui's Trial of Sand had taken a long time, and that his Tracker had lost the trail for a while.

"I was found by another tribe, who resupplied me, and put me back at the starting point. They never said anything, and I admitted it to father. He accepted that I'd failed, and tried again, since my second attempt had the same circumstances as my first. It's _okay,_ Chagatai, sometimes you fail. But that's why you have your family. That's why I'm here."

Chagatai's fist clenched. He looked at the fire pit. His head was buzzing from his fever. He didn't want to go with his brother, but he didn't want to keep working, either.

"Come on, Chagatai, let's go home."

"They still haven't found the Avatar," Chagatai said, and Tolui stopped.

"What?"

"They still haven't found the Avatar, but I started that fire last night. I lost my pack, it had my flint."

"So you think you're the avatar? Come on, I saw that cactus you ate. You're delusional, let's go," Tolui was no longer willing to play around with his brother, and grabbed Chagatai's arm. Chag's first instinct was to give Tolui a blast of sand to the face, but he was too exhausted, and his eyes were fixed on the fire pit. He _did_ firebend. He did!

Didn't he?

Tolui put a tarp over his brother's head, then poured some water on Chagatai's face. Chagatai grabbed the waterskin and took a few long drinks.

"There you go, drink up. Drink up, little brother, we'll get you home, then you can rest, and try again."

"I made the fire…"

Tolui didn't respond. He started up with the sand, and the Sand-sail took off back towards home. Chagatai passed out again, broken only when Tolui woke him up so that Chagatai would drink again. Each time, Chagatai would insist that he had used firebending, and Tolui would say nothing.

Chagatai woke up in his own bed, groggy and exhausted. His fever had mostly broken.

"Oh, Chag," his mother pressed her hand against his chest, "Lay down, you're still ill."

"Mother, I failed…"

"It's okay, Chag. You'll try again. I'm happy you made it back to me," she gave him a hug, "I'm still proud of you. There are grown, experienced adults that wouldn't have survived that."

"Mom, the fire! I started a fire!"

"You've been starting fires since you were a boy, Chagatai. Lay down, and get some sleep."

"I did it without tools, mother! I _firebended!_"

"You're still ill, Chagatai. Here, this will help you calm down," she showed him a bowl.

"I know what I did!"

"_Drink._"

One did not argue with the wife of the Chief, especially when she was your mother; he drank, and soon fell asleep again. When he awoke again, his brother was watching over him, whittling at a piece of wood with his knife.

"What are you making?"

"A compass setting," Tolui said. Chagatai wondered if it was for him, but felt a surge of guilt for thinking that way. That was rude.

"Feeling better?"

"Much. How long was I out?"

"Two days," Tolui said. Chagatai laid back in his bed, sighing. Long enough for everyone to start rumors about him and his failure…Maybe rumors of his fire had spread, too.

"Is father…Upset?"

"He's emotional," Tolui said, "But only because you almost died. Not about you failing."

Chagatai let out a sigh of relief, and turned in the bed, putting his feet on the ground. He took a drink from the waterskin. His mouth was no longer dry, and his fever had broken, but he was still weak. Chagatai was going to need rest and food before trying again. But Chagatai wasn't entirely sure that taking the Trial of Sands was important. He had firebended! He had to be sure! He had to speak with someone. But who would know? Chagatai sat on the bed, staring at the wall.

"You all right? Helloooo? Earth Kingdom to Chagatai! You're really spaced out, aren't you? Still tired, huh? Kidwhofailedhistrialofsandss ayswhat?"

"Bury yourself," Chagatai growled at his brother, who gave a playful chuckle. Chagatai stood, and found it to be a slightly greater challenge than he first thought it would be.

"Careful, clutz, I've got a knife over all the way over on the other side of the room. You fall over, you'd probably land on it," Tolui teased. Chagatai glared at his brother, who put his project aside and helped Chagatai stand. Chag took a few steps before finding his balance again. Once he'd re-found his legs, Chagatai stepped outside, escorted by his brother.

"Chagatai, you're up!" Hasar, Chagatai's father, gave his son a hug. Hasar and his sons looked very much alike. They were all rather tall and thin. Hasar had grown out his sideburns, a style from the west he'd picked up during his time in the United Forces. Chagatai gave his father a hard squeeze.

"I'm sorry, I failed..."

"It's okay, that happens. Tolui should tell you about his Trial of Sand."

"He told me," Chagatai nodded, "It's still...Hard to accept."

Hasar ran his hand through Chagatai's hair, and shook it.

"That's part of growing up, son. You'll try again when you're better, and I'm sure you'll make it this time. Don't worry. I'm proud of you. You survived where a lot of people wouldn't have been able to for as long as you did."

Chagatai swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I wish grandfather were here..."

Hasar gave a pained smile; he'd only been the chief formally for a month, but he'd taken on the responsibilities for a year before then as his father had fallen ill. Chagatai had been very close to his grandfather, Behter. Truth was, Hasar was still mourning, as well, but he had responsibilities to worry about, and couldn't show it.

"I know, son. He'd be as proud of you as I am."

Chagatai's fist clenched again, and he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He bit his lip, looked his father in the eye, and worked up the courage.

"I want to visit Republic City."

Tolui rolled his eyes. Chagatai was always wanting things, and his father, ever so proud of his powerful son, usually caved in. Hasar was taken aback by this, and raised his eyebrows.

"Where did this come from?"

Chagatai whimpered inside, and bit his lip. This was a big request, and he knew it.

"While I was out there, in the desert, I used firebending. Tolui doesn't believe me, but I know what I saw. I know what I did."

"Chagatai ate some cactus, he's delusional."

"You found my pack! I didn't have any tools! I tried using some metal pegs I found, but I couldn't get them to spark, they were rusted! I hit my finger with them, and I used firebending when I got angry! You must have seen my bruise! My hand still hurts from it!"

Hasar looked to Tolui, who sighed.

"He was feverish when I found him on top of it."

"Tolui, come on! There's no way I could have done that without tools! I need to go to the Air Temple!"

Hasar shook his head.

"You were ill, Chagatai. You did start that fire, but not the way you think you did. You're fine now. Get some rest, and it will come back to you properly, all right?"

"Father!"

"No more of this, Chagatai, get some rest, okay? We'll talk more about what your mistakes were so you won't repeat them for your second attempt, all right?"

Chagatai wasn't satisfied with that, but his father wasn't going to accept argument. Chagatai shot his brother an angry glare, and stormed back into the tent. Tolui took the hint, and wandered off to spend time with Bekhi, a girl he fancied. Chagatai smiled, thinking of Hulin, a girl from another tribe that he'd played with since they were babies. He wondered what she'd have to say about this. Chagatai took another mouthful of water, and sloshed it around his mouth. He could taste the sand. There was always the taste of sand in the Si Wong desert. She would want to see Republic City.

That night, Chagatai had dinner with his family. His father spoke about things going on between the other Tribes. Many of them were leaving the life of nomads and making settlements with the assistance of technology, but Hasar was insistent on not changing their ways. They'd lived like this for hundreds of years, and they weren't going to change under his watch. Chagatai never understood why his father, who had served in the United Forces, was so paranoid about the rest of the world.

Chagatai's mother, Tamulun, was a woman that craved knowledge, and was always spending her extra time reading, though with two sons and her husband being the Chief, that wasn't much. Hasar was insistent that while his sons knew their numbers, there was no use for them to read with their way of life. She kept shoveling food onto Chagatai's plate, despite his objections. The fire was still on Chagatai's mind, so his appetite, while formidable, was distracted.

Tolui insisted on helping their mother with the dishes so that Chagatai could rest, but he could do no such thing. He kept pacing in his test, practicing on the sands. He tried sleeping, and accepted his mother's tea, but he was _sure_ of what he had seen! He couldn't get it out of his mind! The warmth out of his hand, the passion and heat...He rubbed his knuckles. He thought of trying it again, but...What if he didn't succeed? Would he give up on this? Chagatai had _needed _the fire then, so that's why it came out, he decided. Besides, fire was dangerous! He could set the whole camp aflame! And he didn't exactly have any idea how to airbend or waterbend.

No, he would need someone that knew what they were talking about to be able to tell him if he was the Avatar. And he couldn't wait. What little news they got from the outside world wasn't usually good news. He had to know. He had to find out. And Hasar wasn't going to let him go. He had to do things himself. Chagatai laid in bed, faking sleep when his family checked up on him.

He honestly tried sleeping at one point, but the image of the fire from his fist kept running through his head. Part of him didn't want to go. But the rest of him felt that he had to. Once he'd steeled his convictions as best he could, he rose, and gathered his wrappings and pack. Most of his stuff was still in there. Everything he would need.

He grabbed three waterskins. He didn't like the idea of stealing. He'd pay them back, when he returned. He might have money when he gets back. The Avatar was sure to be wealthy! They were the center of balance in the world! Korra had been a Pro Bender. Aang had built Air Temple Island. That had cost resources! He would pay his family back. He grabbed some food, and considered swiping his father's money bag...But he decided against that. As much as he might need that, that money was used for the tribe. He wouldn't take that.

Just before he was about to leave, he found his brother's whitling project. The compass mount. It was mostly completed. It wasn't pretty, but it was usable. Chagatai thought back to when he'd stolen one of Tolui's toys when they were younger. Chagatai hadn't been able to look at his brother until he'd returned it. Chagatai was used to usually getting what he wanted, but he _never_ stole. He could only think of the feeling of betrayal, the guilt, not to mention simply taking what wasn't his. He ruffled through his pockets, and remembered something. He switched from his pockets to his pack, and pulled out a stone. It was some sort of green crystal; Tolui had found it, and Chagatai had wanted it, so they traded. Chagatai gave Tolui a knife that Behter had given him, something Chagatai had regretted, and later bought it back from his brother with Earth Kingdom money.

Chagatai put the rock in the place of the compass setting, and went to the Sand-sailers. Stealing one of _these_ was definitely a bad thing. But he wasn't going to take one of the big ones, just one of the personal Sand-sailers. It would get him to the northeast border, and from there he'd get to the United Republic of Nations, and he'd find out where he needed to go from there. He stood in one of his father's spares, and placed the compass into his brother's setting, and stuck that into the Sand-sailer. Chagatai took a deep breath, and thought:

Do I _really_ want to do this?

He rubbed his knuckles again. Without giving himself a reply, he started his sand-bending, and took off.


	3. Oasis in the Sun

Chagatai had considered searching for Bekhi's tribe and asking her to come with him, but finding it would take too long, and he couldn't pull _her _from her family. Instead, he headed for the Misty Palms Oasis. After hundreds of years of roaming the desert, the Sandbenders were good at making accurate maps, and Chagatai was compensating with the compass. His navigation improved drastically by doing so, and he was there after two days. His food storages were still good, but he'd planned on arriving a bit later than he had for water, knowing that he could get plenty from the iceberg. Waterbenders visited regularly and rebuilt it so that the cantina could stay in business; it was now world famous, and fairly busy. They'd actually built a hotel with icebergs, but the original oasis and cantina was more or less what had been.

To his surprise, he found that the hotel was actually closed, the icebergs long melted. He pulled up to the oasis, totally dumbfounded. One of the Sandbender tribes ran the hotel; it had become their livelihood. And now it was closed? What was going on?

Chagatai stepped off his father's sand-sailer, and tied it to a post. It wasn't exactly _secure_ that way, but it was just a personal Sand-sailer; they were relatively easy to build, and everyone in the desert knew how to build one. Stealing one was like stealing someone's food, anyway; without it, the victim was helpless. He trusted the other tribes to respect that.

He approached the iceberg, and saw a waterbender with barrels of water at his side. He was an older man, his skin obviously tanned by the desert; this was not his first trip here. He had white hair that was about two inches long uniformly. He wore a blue top with no undershirt. On his face, he had a notably small nose.

"Um...Excuse me, sir," Chagatai didn't meet strangers very often, much less people from other nations. The waterbender looked to him and smiled.

"Why hello there!"

"May I dip into your barrels? My waterskins are running empty, and I have a very long journey ahead of me."

"Where you headed?"

"Republic City."

The Bender laughed.

"There's nothing of worth in Republic City. You're better off staying here in the desert and living simply."

"What do you mean?"

"The city's gone broke. So has everyone else. No jobs, no wealth to be had. Crime's sky-high since they started restricting booze. That's why the hotel shut down. Nobody had any money to visit anymore."

"What about the tribe that ran the hotel? They put everything into it..."

"Some of them went back to the desert. Others are starved for work, barely able to make it."

Chagatai shook his head. They'd but _everything_ into that hotel...They had made the desert so beautiful, from the pictures he'd seen. They'd cultivated flowering cacti, and turned the sands into a paradise. Suddenly, Chagatai was starting to realize why his father didn't like the outside world.

"Well, I'm not looking for a job in Republic City. There's something I have to learn."

The waterbender moved some water from his barrel into Chagatai's waterskins.

"What's that, then?"

Chagatai took a deep breath.

"I think I might be the Avatar," he admitted. It sounded stupid once he said it out loud, and the waterbender laughed, only giving weight to the notion.

"I've heard crazier, and you're an Earthbender. I saw your Sand-sailer pull in. I didn't know Sandbenders let their sons go out on their own so young."

Chagatai smiled sheepishly.

"You ran away."

He nodded.

"Ah. Well, not the first time I've met a runaway through this way. So, what makes you think you're the Avatar?"

"I was on my Trial of Sands, and I'd lost my pack. I found some wood and a couple of metal pegs, and tried starting a fire. It hit myself with the pegs, and got angry, and started a fire with firebending," Chagatai quickly explained. He decided to leave out the details like the cactus.

"I can see why that would make you think you're the Avatar. You in a hurry?"

"No, I'm over the hump of my journey. In fact, I'm a little ahead."

"Well, if you are the Avatar, you should learn all you can. I'll show you some Waterbending, how about that?"

"Well, I'm not _sure_ if I'm the Avatar. I don't want to get ahead of myself, that's why I'm going to Republic City..."

"You recognize this stance?" the Waterbender stood. It was definitely a Sandbender stance, and Chagatai nodded.

"Watch this," the Waterbender started with Sandbender moves, mixed with Waterbending style, and made a tornado with the water from the barrels. Chagatai took a step back.

"Woah!"

"Learned that from the tribe that ran the hotel. I showed them some waterbending. That's how they got the dunes so perfect, looking just like waves in the ocean. Of course they had to do it every three hours, and it's been awhile since they've done it. But it was something else. So even if you _aren't_ the Avatar, there's something for you to learn from a Bender that isn't of your own element."

"That sounds real handy. I'd love for the lesson."

"All right, then. Let's get started. You've probably never seen the ocean, but waterbending revolves around the motion of tides..."

After a couple of hours of practicing the basic movements, Chagatai considered trying it on the water, but he was too afraid that it wouldn't work. Besides, something could go wrong, he could end up breaking something. Still, the movements of Waterbending, it felt...Natural. Like he was meant to be doing it. But Chagatai wasn't ready to really try.

"So how are you getting there?" the Waterbender asked, "To Republic City?"

"Um, I was going to walk."

The Waterbender shook his head.

"No, you're going to need to take a train. It's much faster. Here," the Waterbender dug into his pocket, and pulled out a purse of coins, and handed some of them to Chagatai.

"I can't accept this, I haven't done anything to earn it!"

"You will," the Waterbender smiled.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I believe you, when you say that you're the Avatar. I think you are. I've taught dozens of Sandbenders those movements. None of them picked it up as quickly as you have. I think you are the Avatar."

Chagatai felt his feet freeze, even in the hot sand.

"But I didn't Waterbend. I just...Followed your movements."

"And you took to it well, boy. I'm an old man. I've been out here for, oh...Fifteen years or so now. I've been taught to know what to look for. I can't be sure you're the Avatar, no. But I've met Korra enough times that I like to think my gut's pretty accurate."

Chagatai swallowed the lump in his throat, and the Waterbender smiled.

"But I can't be sure. Meelo at the Air Temple would be. Go there, and be sure. And if you aren't the Avatar, I'll put you to work to pay me back. If you are, then consider it an investment. Does that sound fair?"

"I'll pay you back either way."

"If you wish."

"I didn't catch your name, sir."

"I didn't give it. And neither did you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Ch-"

The Waterbender shook his head, "If you ran away, your tribe is probably looking for you. Now what do you think they would do if I dropped your name? Best that we keep our names to ourselves until next time that we meet."

Chagatai nodded, and took that as a clue that his time at the Oasis was at an end, "Thank you, sir. I'll pay you back when I can."

"Take your time. You've got your life ahead of you, and all your lives behind you," the Waterbender waved as Chagatai unhitched his Sand-sailer, and started the sand tornado, pushing the sailer along. Chagatai kept rolling the Waterbender's words through his mind. A total stranger, _he_ believed Chagatai was the Avatar. Someone he'd never met before. Could he trust the man's judgment? Should he? He didn't know the answer to that. Behter would have been able to tell him.


	4. Border of the Sands

Tolui couldn't help but slow down and take a look at the massive sand-brick building. It was craftsmanship unlike anything he'd ever seen. It had been an embassy of the outside world to the Si Wong Desert, and now it was empty, with all the fortunes and energy put into it left with it. It had been a bright, hot fire that died out quickly when the fuel from the outside world that kept it burning ran out.

It was both why Hasar was right, and wrong, about the outside world.

Tolui pulled into the Oasis. He didn't need water, but he wanted information. If he couldn't catch up to Chagatai-which he probably would-Tolui would have to know more about the lands beyond the desert. Tolui's sandsailer pulled in, and he tied it to a post, then removed the rudder peg, which rendered the whole thing useless; rudder pegs were unique to each tribe.

The cantina only had a few traders relaxing and sipping at their drinks. The bartender was an old man wearing a Waterbender outfit, modified for the desert. Tolui approached the bar.

"You're still a bit young to be drinking," the bartender smiled. Tolui shook his head.

"I'm not here to drink, I'm looking for someone. My little brother ran away, and I've got to bring him back."

"I haven't seen him," the waterbender said.

"I didn't ask if you did," Tolui retorted, raised an eyebrow, "He might still beat me to the edge of the desert. I was hoping that you would be able tell me what to expect beyond the edge of the desert. Si Wong is a giving but hard mother. The rest of the world, however, is full of strange, and dangerous, neighbors."

The waterbender nodded.

"You're a wise young man to be cautious. The outside world is...Not well."

Chagatai's jaw dropped when he saw the town that held the Rhip tribe. They were known for their work with sand-brick, and their cacti botany. They were semi-nomadic; they built permanent homes, but sent out traders, foragers, and hunters into the desert, normally. From what Chagatai could see, they had not done so in a very long time. They didn't even have sandsailers, it looked like. Their town was built right on the edge of the desert, literally; it was difficult to tell where the sand ended and the harder, grassy soil began. The conditions were abysmal. Most of the buildings were filthy, there was litter everywhere, and it reeked of booze in places. Chagatai heard shouting down the street. Eventually he was able to navigate his way to what seemed to be a general store, and he tied up his sand-sailer.

Chagatai looked about, and took a few steps towards the store, when an old man approached.

"Young man, are you going to just leave your sandsailer like that?" he asked, and Chagatai looked to it.

"What do you mean?"

The old man walked up to the sandsailer, and pulled out the rudder peg, and handed it to Chagatai.

"Never leave your sandsailer without this, young man. You need something from the store? Let me unlock it for you."

"Thank you, sir. I didn't even think of the peg. My name is Chagatai, of the Gilacorn tribe," he said. They were Sandbenders like him, so lying would do him no good here; they would already be able to tell what tribe he was from.

"Such manners! Those are hard to come by these days. My name is Jochi, of the Rhip tribe. This is my store."

Chagatai said nothing. He was already regretting coming out here; his father was right about the outside world, and what it had done to their people, he only need to look around to see that. Chagatai clutched the peg closely.

"Do you know where I need to go to get to the bus station?" Chagatai asked.

"The bus only stops by once a month. And the last person to step off it was that Chinngis. It'll be through in a few days, and hopefully Chinngis will go with it."

"I don't have anywhere to sleep, and I only have enough money for a bus ticket. I'll have to walk to the next town. But I don't have any money to buy food..."

"Why do you need to get on the bus? Are you running from something?"

"Uh...Well, sort of. It's not that I'm running, there's somewhere I need to be. And my father doesn't want me leaving home. So I can't exactly stay, they might be following me."

"I see. Well, you might be able to get a ride into the next town. In the meantime, I have some dried meat that I can give you. I know you Gilacorns don't like taking charity, but I insist, it's a long way to Republic City, you're going to need food. Besides, I have plenty of food that I'm more likely to eat before then."

"You're too kind, Jochi," Chagatai looked about the story. It was fairly well stocked. The old man had some kind of machine with bottles in them, but they didn't look like alcohol; Chagatai had seen the stuff hauled by traders that braved the desert. These bottles were too colorful for that. There was a pair of chairs, in front of a Pai Sho table. Chagatai's eyes lit up.

"You have a Pai Sho table! It's been a year since I last played!" Chagatai's grandfather had a large scroll that he would unroll to play on.

"I do love the game, but nobody here plays it," Jochi said, "Besides, I lost my favorite piece, the White Lotus."

"Oh! I have one. It had been my grandfather's."

"Well don't try to trade it to me, I won't accept an heirloom like that. White Lotus tile or not, would you like to play?"

Chagatai looked to the table, and took a breath. He really shouldn't, but...He wanted to play, "All right."

Jochi stuffed the meat into a bag, which Chagatai stuffed into his bag. They sat, and made their opening moves. Chagatai had never won against Behter, though Tolui never stood a chance against him; that was the reason Tolui never played Pai Sho with him, and the reason Chagatai hadn't played in a year; Behter had been too ill to do much before he'd died.

"Was your grandfather Behter by any chance?" Jochi asked, not looking up.

"Uh...Yes, did you know him?"

Jochi nodded, "Something you should know: All old people know each other."

"So you know the Water Bender at the Oasis?"

"I do."

"Of course you do, you're Rhip Tribe, you ran the hotel...That's an obvious one."

The old man smiled, making an obviously foolish move. Chagatai raised an eyebrow. He didn't like people going easy on him. Chagatai made his next play, when a well-dressed man entered. Looking at his face, Chagatai could tell that the man was a Si Wong tribesman, but his clothes were definitely Republic City formal.

"Jochi," the man said, taking a few steps.

"I'm not going to have this discussion again, Chinngis. I've already told you no. My answer is still no, because your offer has not changed."

"I am offering everything I own for the hotel. Something nobody is using," Chinngis threw his hands up in the air, "My entire fortune, Jochi. Every penny I've made."

"You are giving up everything to buy the one thing our tribe owns as a whole. I can't sell you the hotel, Chinngis."

"Even if nobody is using it."

Jochi only made his next Pai Sho move. Chinngis grumbled to himself, before walking up to the glass box with the bottles in it, and putting it on the counter.

"If you won't sell me the hotel, sell me this."

"I would be glad to," Jochi stood, "Excuse me, Chagatai."

"Good to know you'll sell me something," the well-dressed man sneered off-hand. His face softened, and he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Jochi, I didn't mean it like that…"

Jochi didn't seem to accept Chinngis's apology, though he finished the sale of the drink. Chinngis didn't leave; instead, he looked at the Pai Sho game, while sipping at his bottle. Jochi sat down and made his next move. Chagatai went back and forth a couple of times before Chinngis spoke again.

"Chagatai, right? Is that your sandsailer out there?"

"Yes, sir."

"You here to trade, or something?"

"Uh, no. I'm…Traveling. Do you know when the bus is coming through next?"

"Yeah, it's coming tomorrow. I've got to catch it, myself. Are you going to sell the sandsailer?"

Chagatai looked to Jochi, wide-eyed. He didn't know _what_ he was going to do with the sandsailer.

"I was hoping that someone would take it back to my tribe. I hadn't…Thought to plan that far ahead."

"I'll give you fifty Republic dollars for it. That'll get you to Republic City and to the Fire Nation and then back here."

"Is that what journeys are worth now?" Jochi asked, "Fifty dollars for the Eastern tour?"

"I wouldn't have come out here for the hotel if I thought I was going to make only fifty dollars, Jochi. That hotel is worth more than people give it credit for."

"I can't sell the sandsailer, Chinngis. It doesn't belong to me. It belongs to my tribe. It was wrong of me to bring it without a way to have it returned anyway. To sell it for my own profit would be unthinkable. I can't do that."

"Yeah? What if I told you that there's only one man in this village that knows how to build one, and you're playing Pai Sho with him?" Chinngis motioned to the board with his bottle. Jochi shot Chinngis a glare of venom, "If you sell me that sandsailer, not only will I use it to learn how to build more, I'll make sure the money gets to your tribe. Everyone benefits."

Chagatai looked to Jochi, then to the White Lotus tile he had, and thought of his grandfather.

"But then my tribe would be short one sandsailer."

"Better than your tribe being short a sandsailer, and us not having one. Maybe your people lose something, but it's not without a return. What if I make it sixty, and promise to have it returned to your people when we're done with it?"

Chagatai was frozen, unsure of what to do. How could he know he could trust this man to handle his money and the sandsailer with care? How could he know he could trust this man and his word? He'd accepted the outside world; his father would tell Chagatai that Chinngis couldn't be trusted.

"I can't do that. I don't know you enough to trust you," Chagatai looked to Jochi, "But I would be willing to sell it to your tribe. As a trade. I'll accept Chinngis's deal, if it's on behalf of your entire tribe."

He looked to Chinngis, "Everyone benefits."

Chinngis and Jochi looked at each other. Jochi remained stoic, but Chinngis smiled, nodding.

"Helping the tribe is all I've wanted to do, Jochi. I want to put everyone back to work, and put money in their wallets and food in their mouths. Going back to the desert would make us self-sufficient again, but we can have more than sand brick huts and a general store if we can get the hotel running. I'll put my fortune into the tribe to get it working again. But this would be a lot more difficult without you helping me, Jochi."

Jochi stared at the floor for a moment, then to the wayward tribesman, "Okay, Chinngis. We'll do it as a tribe."

Chinngis offered his hand, and Jochi shook it.

"By the way, kid, he's got you beat in four moves," Chinngis pointed to the Pai Sho table. Chagatai looked to the Pai Sho table. Jochi made his next move, and Chagatai realized that Chinngis was right. Chagatai was doomed, he'd never win. His grandfather always had done that to Chagatai.

"I've still got a lot to learn," Chagatai sighed.

"But you know more than you realize," Jochi said, "Chinngis, are you still going back to Republic City?"

"Yes, I have to speak with my shareholders."

"Would you make sure that Chagatai arrives in Republic City safely? And make sure he stays safe."

"I'll do what I can, but I won't be there for very long."

"I don't need a babysitter!" Chagatai declared, his pride suddenly taking over.

"Of course not. But you will need to know how to get around the city, places to avoid, and things like that. Not to mention you're going to need a place to _stay._ I can help you with those things, at least for a while," Chinngis explained, and Chagatai held his mouth shut tight, knowing that Chinngis was absolutely right. Republic City was a dangerous place, always had been.

"Before you go tomorrow, we should celebrate our new investments with a meal. I will start the oven, if you start on the tea! I have some White Dragon that we will dip into. Today is a good day!"

Chagatai rubbed the White Lotus tile with his thumb. Yes, it was.

* * *

**Thanks for the views, and thanks for the review!**

**Review from anon:**

**[OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING**

I'll keep my eye out for the next chapter  
(hint hint)]

**Thanks for reading! This is all I have saved up, so the next few updates are going to be slower in coming, but believe me, the next chapter is going to be the best so far. All I'm gonna say, is 'Secret Tunnel.'**

**Though I'd very much appreciate you being more specific. I'm DYING for real feedback. Tell me what you like, what you'd like to see, and where I can improve.**


	5. Nomad of a Different Sort

"That was some good tea," Chagatai said.

"Best tea in the world, if you ask me," Chinngis nodded, patting his belly. They had eaten well the previous night, even if times were tough. They'd had enough left over that they'd eaten well that morning, too. So had Jochi's neighbors and their families; Jochi _really_ loved to cook. It had been a mini-festival. After all, they'd had plenty to celebrate. From what Chagatai had gathered, the Rhip tribe's suffering was even worse than he'd merely heard and smelled. The children were thin, and their clothes were in ruins. Chagatai had actually given his face wrappings to one of Jochi's neighbors, a boy Chagatai's age, but seemed like he was three years younger.

Upon thinking about this, Chagatai now felt guilty that he'd eaten so much. Then he thought of the smiles, the conversation. The youngest of the family gave Chagatai a Gilacorn lizard he'd caught the previous day, which Chagatai kept in a jar with holes in it. The smile on the boy's face when Chagatai accepted the lizard…The feast had been worth it. It had made those poor souls some company and happiness, if only for a night.

Gilacorn lizards were hardy little creatures, so it was content to nibble on the jerky he put in the jar. Chagatai held the jar up, looking in on it. He didn't like keeping the lizard in a jar like that. Gilacorn lizards were meant to be free to live and run with their own tribes, and Chagatai had taken this one from his. The lizard didn't seem to mind, however, as it took a nap on the stick with the leaf he had in the jar.

"You're going to have to water it, you know."

"Yeah, I will. He's not my first Gilacorn lizard."

"I hope you're better with your lizards than I am with my cacti," Chinngis sighed, "I've never been good at botany."

Chagatai chuckled. He heard a loud, rumbling sound. It sounded like a sick rock monster or something. Over the hill, a large wheeled monstrosity climbed the hill, and came to a slow, screeching, pained halt. Chagatai took several steps back, looking upon the machine in horror. Chinngis took a step towards the bus, and then saw Chagatai's expression.

"What? Have you never seen a bus before?"

Chagatai shook his head, clutching the jar.

"Oh…Well, Chagatai, bus. Bus, Chagatai."

"Hey, are you two getting on?" the bus driver yelled at them.

"Oh! Yes, hold on! Come on, Chagatai."

Holding onto their bags, they jogged to the bus, and stepped on. There was only one other person besides the driver. He had a thin moustache, and was clutching a stringed instrument as if it were a teddy platypus-bear as the man slept.

"Does this bus go to Republic City?" Chagatai asked.

"Yeah, goes into Zei and then goes right for it. Fifteen dollars."

Chagatai pulled out the money the waterbender had given him, and counted the fifteen.

"A ten, and a five."

"Here's your ticket. Do NOT lose it. Sign it here to validate."

Chagatai held the ticket and the pen. He had no idea how to read, much less write or even hold a pen. Chagatai looked to Chinngis with wide, hurt eyes.

"Just write your name," he said.

"I can't write."

"Huh?"

"My dad never taught me how to read or write."

The bus driver groaned.

"I've got a schedule to keep. Just write some scribble, that'll do."

Chagatai held the pen in his fist, pinned the ticket against the wall, and scribbled on it. It wasn't his name, but it was definitely Chagatai's scribble.

"Good enough for me. Find a seat."

Chagatai took a seat next to Chinngis, but he shoved him away.

"Ugh, you stink, boy! Get your own seat, and you're taking a bath as soon as possible," Chinngis grumbled.

"Hey, man, there's nothing wrong with the smell of the road on your neck!" the man with the instrument declared, revealing that he was awake.

"That may be true, but I don't think he's _ever_ taken a bath in his whole life."

"I can't say I've had too many, myself," the man said. Chinngis pointed to the other side of the bus.

"You're sitting on _that_ side, and don't let your smell leak over here, _please._ As much as I love my tribe, I can only take so much of the Rhips for so long. I don't mean to insult you, Chagatai, but…You smell _really_ bad."

"Let me turn on the fans," the driver said, annoyed with this conversation already. That created some circulation in the bus that did a lot to alleviate the sweat and dirt smell; it went from saturated and moist with Chagatai's sweat to merely smelly.

"So where you brothers headed?" the musician asked.

"You're not my brother," Chinngis said off-hand, content to look out his window. Chagatai rolled his eyes.

"We're headed to Republic City. He's got business to attend to and I'm..." he paused. He didn't know this guy. He didn't even know his name. Chagatai didn't even know for sure he was the Avatar. What should he tell people? He wasn't going to go look for money. Money didn't mean much to Chagatai, except as a medium for trade. He was going to the Republic to confirm whether or not he was the Avatar. That was the truth, but he needed a simpler answer.

"Hey, if you don't want to tell me your business, that's, like, your business, man," the musician said.

"Yeah, Chagatai," Chinngis snarled, reaching back and giving Chagatai a light smack on the top of the head, "My business is my business as well. Don't go telling people what I'm doing. Keep your mouth shut."

"Hey, don't hit him!" the musician growled.

"Woah, calm down!" Chagatai held his palms out to both of them, "I'm sorry, Chinngis. I didn't mean to give away your privacy."

The Rhip tribesman straightened his collar, "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"That's the spirit man! Peace and love and balance! Without the Avatar, we gotta spread it ourselves, you dig? The name is Chong Jita, pleased to meet you," he offered his hand to Chinngis, who studying it for a second before shaking it briefly, trying to get the ritual out of the way as quickly as possible. Jita offered his hand to Chagatai, who shook it wholeheartedly.

"I'm glad to meet you, Jita. As for why I'm going to Republic City, I'm going to go study Bending."

"Oh, really? I'm going to get into the Republic City Music Academy this year. Haven't been accepted yet, but ten years of applying, they've gotta say yes sometime, especially once I show up in person! What kind of Bending are you going to study?"

"Uh…" Chagatai scratched his head. He didn't want to lie, "Earthbending, but I'd like to learn what I can from anyone I can."

"Hey, man, I hear ya! I once learned how to string a bouzouki by following the motions of a Metalbender. It was pretty rad," Jita nodded with a smile. Chagatai nodded with him. Jita kept nodding, and Chagatai kept following the motion, wondering if the musician was going to stop. Chagatai stopped, and Jita followed suit, his eyes lighting up.

"Hey, wanna hear a song?"

"Sure!"

The bus came to a screeching halt.

"NO!" the driver shouted, "If you so much as PLUCK another string I'm kicking you off my bus!"

"Woah, dude, let it flow, I'll keep quiet!"

"Maybe if you knew more than that _one_ song, or at least _all_ of that song…" the driver said as the bus roared back to life and pushed forward.

"Hey, I know a lotta songs! Just…I don't know…All of the songs," Jita turned to Chagatai, "Like, I know a bunch of songs, but I don't know the whole song to any one of them, you know? I know them in my head and in my heart, but I don't know them in my fingers, you get me? I get to that one part and I just move onto something else…"

"Well..I, uh…" Chagatai didn't know what to say. He wanted to help, but he only played the Tremolo, and not even very well. Chagatai now wished he had his, "Well, if you know it in your heart and in your mind, then just trust yourself. Your fingers will follow your heart."

Chong Jita smiled at Chagatai, "That's a good bit of advice, kid, I'll keep that in mind. Course the DRIVER won't let me practice."

"My bus, chump!" the driver showed Jita a pair of upturned fingers. Jita returned the gesture, pumping his offending hand into the air and putting his fist into the inside of his elbow. Chagatai got the distinct impression it was a very rude or offensive motion, and made a mental note to not repeat it. Jita huffed, and produced a Tremolo from his bag.

"Don't do it!"

Jita raised it to his lips.

"I'm warning you!"

Jita blew into the handheld instrument, starting on a slow song.

"AUGH!" the driver groaned but didn't stop and follow on his threat. Jita played through a song, methodically and perfectly, until he slowed, shy to enter that part of the song, but he kept into the melody, closing his eyes. Life beyond the stink was breathed into the cabin of the bus with Chong's tune; it was no long just Jita reciting the song, but he was singing it now, through his instrument. The bus driver's grip on the wheel relaxed a bit, having been tense and annoyed with Jita. Chinngis looked up from watching his window to look at Jita play. Jita left the part of the song he was unsure of, and it was stronger for it, as the feeling and confidence he'd acquired kept with him as he moved through it. The song ended on a sweet, ringing note. The driver wiped some tears from his eyes.

"Man, if you'd played like that earlier I wouldn't have asked you to stop…" the driver lamented. Jita grinned and looked at Chagatai.

"You give some good advice, man," Jita approved with a nod.

"I just…You know. Gotta…Have confidence," Chagatai guessed, and he bit his lip. He was giving advice to strangers on the fly. He was sure his father had told him not to do something to that effect. But it had worked, so…

Now energetic, Jita turned and grabbed his Pipa, and started strumming a tune. The bus driver groaned, "No, no, no, not this one!"

"_Twooooo lovers! Forbidden from one another! A warrrrr diviiiides their peopllllle!_"

"Nooooo!"

"_And a moun-tain divides them aparrrt!_"

"Why me?!"

"_Build a path to be tooooo-getherrrrr!_"

"Please no…"

"Then uh…I'm…Uh…Not sure how this next part goes…"

"_And diiiiiie,_" Chinngis sang for Jita, whose face detonated with delight, and he continued, making a stroke on the Pipa that rang throughout the bus, bouncing off the walls, trying to explode out the windows and announce an orchestra to the wind.

"_SECRET TUNNELLLL! SECRET TUNNELLLLL! THROUGH THE MOUNTAINNNN! SECRET! SECRET! SECRET! SERET TUNNELLLL! _Yeah!" Jita let the note ring, the reverberating Pipa being the only sound aside from the rumbling Satoengine.

"I wish I had someone playing the Hao T'ung just then. It would have been _fantastic._"

Chagatai gave a snort, which rolled into a belly laugh, as the driver continued to groan and Chinngis kept his eyes out his window, doing his best to ignore the obnoxious pair of Jita and Chagatai. Jita kept playing, light on the singing, for another hour , until the bus pulled into a town. It wasn't like the Rhip tribe town, which was a collection of mud houses. This was a real town, filled with multi-storied buildings and busy with people walking the streets and Satomobiles rolling along. The bus had to stop and go repeatedly at intersections or in traffic. Chagatai had been born in a semi-permanent tent. That small families lived in such hulking permanent structures, with those slanted red roofs was unknown, alien, to Chagatai. At least the dilapidated hotel at Oasis was meant to accommodate dozens if not hundreds of people at once. Chagatai's face was glued to the window the whole way. The bus had long pumped out the smells of Chagatai's smell out, but now it was pumping in the rancidity of the smog of a city.

"Zei!" the driver called out, and he opened the door. He looked at his three passengers and sighed.

"You fellows ever been on a bus?"

Only Chagatai shook his head.

"We're taking a half an hour break here. Stretch your legs, buy something to eat. Go to the bathroom. Don't be late; I won't wait longer than ten minutes if you are."

Jita gathered his things and stepped off the bus, slinging his Pipa over one shoulder and his bag over the other, and he walked to the bathroom.

"Chagatai, I want you to go wash your face in the bathroom," Chinngis said, "I'll buy some food. You've never used water to bathe, have you?"

Chagatai shook his head, and Chinngis sighed, "Okay, so there's these little metal things sticking out of the sink. Push on that, it's called soap. Put some in your hands and lather it between your hands like this and then scrub it into your face, be sure to close your eyes. Turn the faucet until water comes out, and rinse. Keep doing that until you're not as dirty. Wash your hands, too."

"…What's a faucet?"

Chinngis facepalmed, "Hey, Jita!"

The musician turned.

"Would you teach Chagatai to use a sink? There's lunch in it if his face is clean when he comes back."

"They have showers," a customer said.

Chinngis paused, and his eyes widened.

"They what."

"They have showers."

Chagatai saw Chinngis's lip quiver, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"What I wouldn't give…Jita, do you mind helping him out?"

Jita gave a toothy smile, "Not a problem. Come on, Chagatai."

Chinngis grabbed Chagatai's arm quickly, "Remember, you might like Jita, but he's a stranger. He's an outsider. If he tries to steal your stuff, or if he touches you, don't be afraid to put a rock in his face. I think you can handle yourself if he tries anything, if you made it through the desert. But be careful."

Chagatai nodded to Chinngis, and then followed the musician into the bathroom. The buildings on the outside were a view unlike anything he'd seen; the inside was a complete waste of space. There was so much unused wall and floor in the bathroom. They could easily triple the use of the space. He rubbed his boot over the tile.

"All right, so we can't do a full bath, but it's a four day trip to Republic City, and you've already stunk up the bus," Jita turned on the shower, "You don't mind being naked around strangers, do you?"

Chagatai shook his head.

"Good. Strip. And be quick, we don't have long."

Chagatai quickly dropped his wrappings and clothes, setting them aside. He stepped into the stream of water; back home they used a rock called talc that came apart easily, and removed most contaminants. Water? That was such a waste! And it was just streaming out and going down that hole! Chagatai filled his mouth full of the water and swallowed. _That_ was refreshing! No need for this waste!

Jita handed Chagatai a wet paper towel with some clear gel on it.

"Lather that up and rub here, here, here, and on your hands," Jita pointed to his own face, neck, and armpits, "Quickly."

Jita started the shower next to Chagatai's and started taking a shower of his own. Chagatai did as instructed, starting with his face. He kept his eyes closed; this must be the soap Chinngis had mentioned, since it lathered up into white bubbles. Chagatai finished with his hands at the same time as Jita rubbed some soap into his hair. Chagatai had a little bit, and imitated Jita, and quickly rinsed it out. His hair, for the first time since he was a boy, fell strait towards the ground. Jita handed Chagatai more paper towels, these ones dry.

"Dry off, quickly. I don't want to lose my seat on the bus."

The paper didn't do a perfect job; his clothes became damp. Jita had done a better job on himself; only his hair seemed to be damp still.

"Not much for a first shower, but you'll grow to love them. Especially if you travel a lot like I do."

"You travel?" Chinngis started wrapping his hands again.

"Oh yeah. I do events all around this region. I've got family in Zei. Mostly kid's birthday parties, and odd jobs. Manual labor. But it's all cool, man. I get to meet a lot of neat people. Like you!"

Chagatai grinned, "I always wanted to learn more about the world outside the desert. My dad was always paranoid about it. But it's not so bad."

"Well, don't get me wrong. There's a lot of danger in the world. Most people couldn't pick up the life you lived and survive, and you'll need help adjusting when you get to Republic City. Where are you staying when you get there?"

Chagatai blinked, pausing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"I didn't think of that. I guess I'll build a Yert. Republic City is big."

"What is that, some sort of tent?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Only place you'll get away with that is among the Hobos. Hoboism has a long, glorious history, to be sure, Chagatai, but times are tough for everyone. It took me a year to save up for this bus ticket. There's a lot of Strungs in the Hobo towns. Strungs can be really dangerous."

There was a small crowd forming around the bus. The driver held asmoking pipe in one hand and a sandwich in the other.

"You two can get on. Thanks for not taking forever."

There were a few groans from the crowd. The driver pointed his pipe at them, "Hey, they've already been on the bus! There's one other, then you can all start claiming seats."

"What's a Strung?" Chagatai asked.

"There's this drug out there, called Koh. When you use it, it's like getting your brain mixed in with sugar and eggs and milk and baked into a cake. It's good stuff, but it's easy to get hooked on the high. Or the power. If you aren't a Bender, you can use Bending. Only one kind. If you're already a Bender, your powers get amplified. With some people, they start using more than one kind of Bending. There's been a few Avatar posers that were just Strung out on Koh."

"Avatar posers?"

"Yeah. There are some who say that Avatar Korra died and instead of being reincarnated, she just became the drug Koh, and that the users are all destined to bring balance to the world instead of the Avatar cycle, but I've been a lot of Strung."

Jita pointed out the window to one of the people waiting in the crowd.

"See that guy? Red eyes, tired looking? Pale, droopy face? That guy's on Koh right now. Some just get all lazy and tired. Some get angry. Some see the Spirit World and go insane. I tried it a few times. When I started seeing the Spirit World?"

Jita shook his head, "I got off the stuff, and I haven't touched it. I've been clean fifteen months."

"Con…grats?"

"Thanks, man."

Chinngis arrived with two bags he didn't leave the bus with. He handed one to Jita.

"That'll be enough for today and tomorrow," he said, "I wish we had time to get him some new clothes. We'll pick out you more duds when we get to Republic City, Chagatai."

Chagatai accepted the sealed bowl and the chopsticks. People started getting on the bus.

"Chinngis, where am I going to stay in Republic City?"

Chinngis scooped some noodles into his mouth, and chewed.

"I gave you sixty dollars for your sand-sailer. If you get a job to pay for your food, fifty dollars will last three months at least if you get a cheap apartment."

"Well, what am I going to do for work?"

"You're an Earthbender, there's plenty of work for Earthbender mixing concrete. It's good, hard work."

"Come on, man, he's fifteen!" Jita interjected, "You can't have him mixing rock slop with his powers!"

"Construction is about all there is for Earthbenders these days in Republic City, things are hard. I've done well because I was smart with my money. I'll look out for Chagatai while I can, but he'll have to be strong for when I'm not there."

"Some brother you are!" Jita accused.

"I'm not his brother, we're not even related!"

"I've been on this bus for three minutes and I'm already sick of listening to you two bicker," one of the passengers moaned, "Would you shut up, please?"

The two huffed and looked out their respective windows. An elderly woman, standing in front of the Strung out man, turned to Chagatai.

"Hello, dear, do you mind if I sit here?"

"Oh, of course not."

"Thank you, dear," she took the aisle seat, and produced a pillow from her bag, and put it in the round of her neck.

"I'm going to go visit my grandchildren in the big city," she said with a warm smile. Chagatai swallowed, and nodded.

"I'm going to go study Bending."

"How wonderful! My husband was a Fire Bender. He was so warm, so passionate. He did everything he could to make sure everyone he cared about was strong. Times are hard, you know. My children sought to shelter their children from the harshness, but you can't protect them forever from everything."

"I suppose. I lost my grandfather last month. His name was Behter."

"Behter…That name sounds familiar…" the old woman scratched her chin. The Strung had taken the seat behind them, and he was muttering to himself.

"He was a Sandbender? He spent some time as a merchant?"

"Oh, yes! I recall now! He was just a gentleman! He could sell anything! He sold me on a date once, you know!" she lightly slapped his shoulder, "So funny that I should meet his grandson like this! Small world, isn't it? I'm sorry to hear that he passed."

Chagatai poked Chinngis in the back of the head; he turned.

"Jochi was right about the elderly."

Chinngis gave a grin, and turned back to his window.


	6. Welcome to Republic City

The old woman's name was Bian. She was a round, short, dumpy woman that waddled when she walked. Her hair was kept in a bun, and for an old woman, she had surprisingly few wrinkles. Bian talked Chagatai's ear off, talking about her husband and her children and grandchildren and her cousins and their children and their grandchildren. Chagatai, believing every detail was important, absorbed all of it, to Chinngis's amusement. Aside from the Strung muttering to himself, the old woman was the only one that said much for the next six hours. They pulled into another stop, this one in a much smaller town than Zei had been. There were no showers here, to Chinngis's disappointment. The people on the bus wandered the rest stop, picking out things that would keep them entertained or fed. The Strung out wandered up to the counter; Chinngis was looking at a world map and could hear them. Small world! Hmph, the world was huge!

"Hey, uh," the Strung said quietly, "Do you know where I might be able to score some Koh?"

The girl at the counter, not much older than Chagatai, looked up at the man with a tired, annoyed glare.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?"

"Come on, help a guy out!"

"Get out of here, druggie."

"Come on, I'll pay you if you know anybody!"

"Get out of my store!"

Jita grabbed the man's arm, "Hey, leave the girl alone. She doesn't know anything."

"Get your hand off me!" the man shrugged Jita off.

"Listen, dude, I know what it's like to get hooked on the stuff, you don't need to be a slave to it. Let me help you."

"I said go away!"

The man shoved Jita, and took a Bending stance. Chagatai dropped his magazine, and it all happened at once, in an instance. Chagatai himself almost missed it. The man shot a small plume of flame at Jita. Chagatai had reacted with a jerk of his arms and torso, and the plume of fire was blown off course, setting some magazines on fire instead of Jita's face. The girl scrambled to the phone and dialed for the police. The man looked at Chagatai and blinked.

"Why are you glowing?"

And then he collapsed. The girl's jaw dropped, and she added, "And an ambulance."

"Am I glowing?" Chagatai asked Jita, who shook his head.

"What was that?"

"I…Blocked his fire?"

"With what? I didn't see so much as a grain of sand or a pebble?"

"Um…" everyone was looking at the incident and muttering to each other, "I must have picked up something. It all happened to quickly, you know?"

"I guess. Thanks for the save, brother."

"Here, keep the map," the girl handed the map to him.

"Oh, that's fine, it does me no good. I can't read."

"You…Can't read? Who doesn't read! What are you from a desert or something?"

"Yeah, I am."

"…Oh…"

"Nobody taught you how to read?" Bian exclaimed with indignation. She plucked a book off the shelves, paid for it, then grabbed Chagatai, waddling him back to the bus.

"We're going to fix that," she declared. They could hear sirens. The bus driver groaned at the sound.

"What happened this time? I'm never on time with this route!"

"The guy on Koh, he attacked Jita," Chagatai explained, "I stopped him."

"Great. We're going to be behind an hour while you give a statement. I gotta call this in. Try not to bury the bus in sand, kid."

The emergency response services arrived a couple minutes later. The ambulance quickly loaded the guy onto a stretcher, and a pair of policemen approached Chagatai. He shrank before the two, but Bian was unfazed.

"Everyone says you're the one who took the Koh-head down. Would you please make a statement about what happened?"

"Oh, uh, well, I…"

"He's from a very small town," Bian explained, "This is his first time out of his home."

The policeman nodded, "You're not in any trouble, young man. I just need a statement."

Chagatai nodded, and gave his perspective, deciding not to muddie it with questions about what he bended, saying he was an Earthbender.

"All right. That's all we needed. Can I get your name and a way to contact you?"

"Uh, well, I don't know where I'll be staying in Republic City, and my family are, well…"

"Chinngis Rhipminh," Chinngis interjected, and he gave the man his address and phone number, "If you need to contact Chagatai, I'll be in regular contact with him. I can supply his information as soon as he has some if you need it."

"Thank you, sir. I'll tell the bus driver you can all go."

"Thank you, officer," Chinngis turned to Chagatai, "You're a rock in the boot, you know that?"

He ruffled Chagatai's hair.

"Good work in there. That was some quick bending."

"Thanks."

Bian ushered Chagatai onto the bus, and produced a notebook, and started on the basic characters for Chagatai and how to pronounce them. It was late, though, and Chagatai was starting to wear out.

"Do you mind if we pick this up tomorrow? I'm getting sleepy…" he admitted.

"Oh, of course, dearie! Don't worry yourself. Rest, you've had a big day."

"You're telling me…" he chuckled, "Than you, Bian. You're too kind."

"Nonsense. Get some sleep."

Chagatai rest his head against the window, staring out it for a little while. He finally fell asleep as the driver started the bus after everyone was loaded back on.

The next few days was filled with Bian sharing stories, teaching Chagatai his characters, and Jita leading the bus in song. Chagatai felt like he was his Gilacorn lizard; stuck in a jar and seeing the world, but there was this glass in the way. He almost wished he could have walked this path, but he needed to get to the Air Temple. They switched drivers twice before they arrived at Republic City. They saw it well before they arrived there. The towers! Chagatai thought Zei had been big! Those towers touched the sky! It'd been another day by the time the bus arrived, packed in every seat save for Jita's, which had his bag and instrument on it. Since he was the one keeping away the monotony, it was tolerated that he took two seats.

"All right, Chagatai, the first thing we're doing is getting you a full shower," Chinngis said, calling for a cab.

"Wait, I want to say good-by to Bian and Jita."

"Make it quick."

Chagatai saw Bian hugging a pair of young men, each of them Chinngis's age. They were wearing leather jackets and had their hair long and in a top knot; they both had a tattoo on their right arm. Their top knots were not too unlike Bian's bun.

"Bian," Chagatai called to her, "Thank you ever so much for your kindness."

"Oh! Chagatai! These are my grandsons, Jing and Tso. This young man saved his friend form a Koh user! He's so polite! You could learn a few manners from him, Tso!"

"Yes grandmother," Tso bowed his head. These two were well toned and muscular, and Bian had Tso, who was almost twice her height, hung his head at her admonishing. She reminded Chagatai of his grandmother, who he remembered little of.

"It was so good to meet you. You should come for tea soon! Bring Chinngis! Here's where I'm staying."

"Gramma, we live in a rough neighborhood, maybe we shouldn't-" Jing started, but Bian would hear none of it.

"You'll love my tea. It was a recipe invented by General Iroh you know! The first one, I mean, during Aang's time."

"I look forward to it."

"Hey, no tea for me?" Jita approached with a pouty face.

"Only if you play that wonderful Pipa of yours!" she gave him a hug, too, "Enjoy the city, boys, and try not to get into any trouble!"

"I'll do what I can, Bian. It was good to meet you. You two take care of her, your grandmother is a gem!"

"Oh please! I'm here to take care of them!" she huffed, "Come on, boys!"

She hugged them again, and Tso opened a Satomobile door open for her. They climbed in, and started it, loud horn music and drums blasting out of the radio, which was promptly and immediately turned down as it drove away.

"Chagatai, I didn't want to say anything on the bus, but I felt that wind," Jita said.

Chagatai's heart was in his throat, "I wasn't on Koh if that's what you think."

"Either that rock moved really fast, or there's something special about you, Chagatai. My money is on something spectacular. I believe you weren't on Koh. Weird stuff has been happening lately. Whatever you're here to learn, I hope you find a teacher soon."

Chagatai nodded, "You're a wonderful musician. I hope you get into the Music Academy."

"It's a sure thing! I feel it! In my brain, in my heart, and in my fingers!" Jita shouted to the world, "If you ever have time and a bit of spare change, my cousin got me a working job at a bar called the Smooth Stream on Greta Avenue. I'm not sure what kind of joint it is but I'll let you in the back if you drop by."

"Thanks. I'll do that."

"I'll see you around, Chagatai," Jita slung his bag over his shoulder, and started walking down the sidewalk. Chinngis called for Chagatai, and he darted to the taxi, and they took off down through Republic City. Chagatai kept asking questions about the things he saw, and Chinngis begrudgingly answered them. The taxi driver seemed amused. There were a lot of buildings that were in disrepair. It reminded Chagatai of the Rhip tribe. Once glorious, now defeated by drugs and alcohol. Seeing the bad neighborhoods slowed Chagatai's questions.

Chinngis lived in an upscale neighborhood, but not in a tower. It was wealthy without being opulent. It also felt very, very empty, as if it had all been built but nobody had ever moved in except for Chinngis and a few neighbors.

"How come you live here and your tribe lives so poorly?" Chagatai asked, not thinking of how rude that was.

"Yeah, way to hit me in the heartstrings as I'm giving you a bed to sleep in," Chinngis growled. Chagatai reeled.

"Sorry…"

"I made my money investing in medical and science research. Filled in some gaps that government and university grants couldn't fill. One of them paid off, which allowed me to invest more, which paid off. But a lot of my money is tied up in investments right now. I'm pretty wealthy, but I'm not stupid with it. I own one Satomobile. I own this apartment. I'm not going on buying binges or gambling or going to pointless parties. That's the key to wealth, Chagatai: Don't spend your money on things you don't need. But the things you do need, buy the best you can afford. When I got back, I plan on using my money to help everyone. That's always been my plan."

Chagatai was given a bedroom. He was used to a cot. A bed was something totally new to him. He took two steps towards it, and Chinngis seemed to know what Chagatai was planning from the room over.

"Don't you dare jump on the bed. Don't even touch it until you've taken a bath! You are SCRUBBING down!"

Chinngis led him to the bathroom, where he had an assortment of bathing supplies and fluffy towels.

"Now you get a real shower. Have fun, kid. Keep scrubbing until no more dirt comes off of you, understand?"

"Got it…" Chagatai had seen Jita work the shower previously, and figured it out quickly. He grabbed one of the soap bars, which marked as such on the bar, and was able to understand the concept. Chagatai kept at the shower until no more dirt and sand rolled off of him. By that point, the water was starting to turn cold, so he gave up on his foot. When he emerged from the shower, he found some clothes waiting for him on the counter. He dried off using the towel, and slipped into the clothes. They were big for him, and the mirror smoke cleared as he figured out how to put them on. Chagatai looked at himself in the mirror; his black hair had always been matted and flat. Now that he'd cleaned it, though, it was actually starting to curl. His skin was a shade lighter than it normally was after he'd scrubbed the dirt off. Chagatai emerged, his too-big clothes trying to droop off his figure.

"We need to get you some new duds," Chinngis tsked, "Did you leave any hot water for me?"

"No, I'm sorry…"

"That's all right. I'll let the heater refill. So, Chagatai. Welcome to Republic City. We'll go get you some new clothes, then what would you like to do first?"

"I'd like to see the Air Temple.

Chinngis chuckled, "All right."

He nodded, stroking his chin, "I've got a few friends there. I wouldn't mind seeing her, myself…Yeah, we'll do that. Come on, let's go see my tailor. He'll hook you up with some better clothes. And don't worry about paying for it, kid. You'll pay me back later. You need to get on your feet before you start flashing your money."

"Thank you, Chinngis. I promise I'll pay you back someday. It is my word and my bond."

"Yeah. Right. Some things are valued in greater than money. I have plenty of money. If you can do something for others, Chagatai, that will be payment enough. Let's go get you some new clothes."


	7. Airbender Island

Chagatai kept tugging at the sleeves of his new shirt and pants. There was so much air flowing through these clothes. It felt like they were going to fall off. His shoes in particular; he'd tied them so tightly his feet hurt, but he was confident they weren't going to fly off.

"Quit fidgeting!"

"Did we have to get clothes so loose?"

"First of all you'll grow into them. Secondly, they're supposed to be loose. It's more comfortable than that scratchy, tight wrapping we wear back in Si Wong. No sense of style back home," he harrumphed. Chagatai rubbed his chest again, trying to forget the discomfort, and he looked out the window, forgetting his small ail. They drove to an area with a series of tower-houses, which were wider at the top than they were at the bottom. Steam and air vents protruded from these building, and people with gliders were traveling between them.

"Are those Airbenders?" Chagatai's face lit up.

"Some of them; great-great-great grandchildren of Aang and Katara. There's about six hundred or so of them, and they all have a residence here in Republic City. Not a whole lot of Airbenders, but they're on the up. Some of them have multiple wives to help boost their numbers. Only people where that's legal."

Chagatai looked up at the people on the gliders. They used the air/steam vents from the houses to boost themselves; most of themw eren't even going anywhere, they were just flying. One of them let go of their glider, then used Airbending to jump off the wall and catch another glider someone had thrown out a window. Chagatai wondered if he could do that if he had enough sand.

"Jampa!" Chinngis called to someone. An Airbender woman, so noted by the arrow tattoos, turned, and gave a bright, toothy smile, and she rushed to Chinngis, leaping into the air with her Bending, and she landed in Chinngis's arms as she floated life a leaf. He gave her a squeeze, which she replied to in kind.

"No kiss?" Chagatai caught Chinngis asking.

"Only around my father, and that's pushing it," he heard her mutter. She turned, and saw Chagatai, and raised one of her thin eyesbrows. Jampa had thin brown hair that reached down to her back, and was tied with yellow ribbons in several places. She had big ears and thin lips, and her face was a bit long. She was as tall as Chinngis, who was one of the tallest people here, aside from a couple of Earthbenders. She had big, sparkling green eyes.

"Who's this?"

"This is Chagatai, he's from the Gilacorn Tribe in the Si Wong desert. He's come to study Bending," Chinngis explained. He said quietly, thinking Chagatai couldn't hear him, "He ran away from home the same way I did. I feel for him."

"I see," she snuck Chinngis a kiss on the cheek, and turned to Chagatai.

"So, what brings you to Tenzintown?"

"I want to see Meelo Tenzinson, and see Airbender Island. I've heard so many things."

"Ho! Hah! Listen, don't get your hopes up. Master Meelo is old, and he spends most of his time sleeping. The only people that see him these days are his children and his nieces and nephews."

"I think he'll want to see me," Chagatai said, "I trekked the Si Wong desert to see Master Meelo. I'll do whatever it takes."

"That'd be a lot. You'd have to get through my grandfather," Jampa pointed out. Chinngis winced, and nodded.

"Yeah, that's gonna be tough, kid. Her grandfather is a real stickler, kid."

"I've got to try!" Chagatai huffed. Jampa nodded, "All right, all right. The next ferry leaves in five minutes. I'll get you an audience with my grandfather. Come on, Chinngis. And watch your hand, we're in polite company."

Chinngis's hand went from Jampa's lower back to the middle of her back. She gave him a look, and he sighed, settling for resting his hand her shoulder.

"Is this why you were so intent on leaving Rhiptown?" Chagatai asked as they boarded the ferry, where Jampa made it a point to not be seen being affectionate with Chinngis. She accomplished this by going to speak with one of the Acolytes, people who followed the culture of the Air Nomads but were not Airbenders.

"Yeah," he said with a light-hearted sigh, "On day you'll understand what it's like to fall in love."

"I like girls!" Chagatai tried to not think about Hulin.

"Of course you do, but how many have you taken on a date?"

"Date?"

"Oh, right, your tribe does arranged marriages, I forgot. I've got a lot to teach you, kid. Out in the rest of the world, people are free to explore and love whoever they want. If my old man knew I was dating outside our people? Oh, man, he'd tan my hide! Which reminds me. Do NOT mention what you saw or heard to Jampa's grandfather! He doesn't approve of me."

"Because you're an Earthbender? That's lame!"

Chinngis shook his head, "No, it's because I'm wealthy. The Air Nomads take vows of poverty. All their earnings go to the community. He liked me when I first started dating Jampa. I came from a Nomadic tribe. I'd come a long way to see Republic City. But when I started to make money, he started telling me to put it into charity. He thinks we broke up."

"That's awful."

"Yeah, but I like the old man, so don't be mad at him, okay? He's the Council Representative for the Air Nomads besides."

"I'm always respectful to my elders."

"Yeah, Bian was gushing over you. That was funny. I thought she was going to start putting a bib on you and start spoon-feeding you!"

Chagatai rolled his eyes. The clothes weren't so bad, he decided, but he wished he still had his hand wrappings. He looked like everyone else, aside from his curly hair and dark skin, in thee clothes. The hand wrappings would at least show something from his people. He didn't want anonymity through conformity. He wanted everyone to know he was Chagatai, of the Gilacorn Sand Bender Desert Nomads.

"He's glowing…" he heard someone mutter, and Chagatai heard someone to his right. He was in a line of people, each of them with pale skin and dark marks around their eyes; they were Strung. One of them was rubbing his arms, and his eyes were bloodshot; he was on Koh; the others seemed to be giving him space. The Strung looked at his companions, "Don't you see that kid glowing?"

"What are Strung doing here?" Chagatai asked.

"The Air Nomads have a recuperation program. They help people who have had a particularly rough time on Koh on Airbender Island. They have a lot of programs throughout the city to help people break the habit. You're not supposed to be _on_ the stuff when you got o Airbender Island," Chinngis gave the Strung an angry glare.

"Tell me you guys see this kid glowing!" the Strung man shouted, point at Chagatai with an upturn palm. The others shuffled away from him, and an Air Acolyte went to calm the man down.

"I'm telling you, that kid is glowing!"

Jampa ushered Chagatai and Chinngis away, and they found a bench. Chagatai clutched his arms, and swallowed a lump in his throat. That was the second time a Koh user had said something about Chagatai glowing. Did that mean they saw something special about Chagatai? Did that mean he _was_ the Avatar? Was that proof? He didn't know, and what terrified him more is that he didn't _want_ it to be proof. Part of Chagatai didn't want to know; another part didn't want it to be true, either. But the part of Chagatai that wanted to find out was far stronger.

"What did he mean I was glowing?" Chagatai asked Jampa. She shrugged.

"I don't know much about Koh. I've never used it. Some monks use it in small doses to become closer to the spirit world, but they have yet to prove it works. But they helped understand Koh addition and its effects, so I can't begrudge them."

Chagatai just nodded and said nothing; he was spooked, and very nervous. Chinngis and Jampa took to flirting during the idle wait; it wasn't a terribly long boat ride, and they let the Koh users leave before stepping onto the island, themselves.

"I'm going to make myself scarce while you talk to Sonam," Chinngis said to them, and he called to a portly Airbender and charged after him. Chagatai didn't see the result of Chinngis's play, as he was whisked into the temple. There were lines of Monks meditating. There was absolute quiet in the entrance of the temple, aside from their footsteps. The next room, however, was full of sound and laughter, with Airbenders of all kinds were practicing, throwing gusts of air about, or moving around in elaborate, strangely familiar movements. One of the oldest of the monks was walking around in long, formal robes, making corrections to his students. Jampa jumped over the other airbenders and landed before the old monk, whose nostrils flared at her sudden arrival. Jampa just smiled and gave him a hug. Sonam sighed, and returned the hug.

"Hello, Jampa. You're looking well today."

"So are you, grandfather. Grandfather, this is Chagatai. He's a Sandbender from the Si Wong desert."

"Another Si Wong tribesman?" Sonam lifted his nose to Chagatai. Chagatai made a tent with his fingers, lowering it from his forehead to his sternum, and bowed, a sign of respect to an elder or teacher.

"I am Chagatai, Son of Chief Hasan, of the Gilacorn tribe. It is my privilege to meet you, Master Sonam."

"It is. I am Sonam, Son of Master Meelo, of the Airbender Nomads. I knew your father, Hasan. He was an impudent man that did not take orders well."

Chagatai tensed at the insult to his father, but held his tongue.

"He never mentioned you, Master Sonam."

"I suspect he wouldn't have. I did all I could to send him somewhere else, but I was stuck with him for almost five years. Eventually he learned how to be a good soldier, _after_ he was finally someone else's problem," Sonam sighed.

"Grandfather! He has come a very long way, and not to her you say bad things about his father!" Jampa stomped her foot.

"I am no longer an officer, and this is my classroom. I may speak of whomever I wish however I wish, Jampa."

Jampa clenched her teeth, and muttered, "Yes, grandfather," through them. Sonam regarded Chagatai again.

"What brings you to the Airbender Temple?"

Chagatai looked around, and tensed.

"May we speak in private?"

"There is no need for privacy here. There are no secrets on Airbender Island."

"This is a personal issue."

"You may speak without reproach, boy, or embarrassment. Out with it boy, I have a class to teach!"

"I have come to meet with Master Meelo."

Sonam shook his head, "Master Meelo is sleeping. If you have business with him, you can tell me."

"Only he can tell me what I need to know!"

"What is that, then, boy? Answer my question, why are you here?"

"Grandfather!"

"Silence, Jampa, and let him speak!"

"No, I won't let you treat him like this! He isn't one of your students! He's a boy far from home looking for answers! He's done nothing wrong! I'll take him to Master Meelo myself if that's how you'll treat him!"

"Jampa, it's okay," Chagatai held up his hand; they were attracting attention, and that's not what Chagatai wanted, "If telling Master Sonam is what I have to do to see Master Meelo, then that is what I will do. Master Sonam, I believe I am the Avatar."

Everyone stopped bending and stared at Chagatai; his already-brown face turned a shade redder. Sonam stared at and considered Chagatai.

"What makes you say that?"

Chagatai gulped, and relayed his story about his Trial of the Sands, not excluding the part about the cactus juice. Sonam regarded his story without expression. Chagatai continued, telling the part about the Water Bender, and how he had believed Chagatai.

"The word of a stranger whose name you never learned does not convince me," Sonam finally said. Chagatai shook his head.

"That's not the only thing," Chagatai went on to explain how he stopped the Koh user from scorching Jita's face.

"I believe I used Airbending or Firebending to deflect it. And before he collapsed, he asked me why I was glowing. And while I was one the ferry, another Koh user was saying the same thing!"

Jampa winced at those two; neither were very compelling, but it was unlikely to be a coincidence. Sonam simply turned on his heel, and walked towards the door to the next room. He paused in the doorway, looked over his shoulder, and said,

"Come, boy. We will see if you truly are the Avatar."


	8. Duel with an Airbender

This was obviously a combat chamber. There were rocks, pots of water, pots of sand, metal tubes, torches, oil, fans, and one wall was totally dedicated to weapons. There was also plenty of space; any Bender would be able to fight here with some sort of favor to them. Sonam stood at one end, and simply stared at Chagatai.

"Well? I'm waiting."

Chagatai scratched his head, and took a breath.

"I guess I'll start with what I know," Chagatai said, and he whirled his hands in a circle, summoning the sand to him, "It's been a while since I practiced the waterbending move that I was taught, if you don't mind me warming up…"

"Time is an illusion, take as much as you need."

Chagatai willed one of the clay pots with water over to him, and he started with the waterbending move, trying it on the sand first; it moved back and forth, lapping like water over itself. Chagatai loosened himself, and dropped the Earthbending stance, switching to the Waterbending stance and continuing the move. His legs stopped being stiff and unmoving, and instead flowed back and forth. He focused on the water, willing it back and forth, trying to tug on it with his will. The water didn't react. Chagatai didn't let up, and he kept with the stance. Chagatai failed to keep track of his legs, and he returned to an Earthbender stance. The water started to splashing, and the clay pot shook. A grin erupted on Chagatai's face-the water was moving! He was doing it!

Sonam remained stoic. Chagatai became more bold, and tried lifting the water up, and only managed to lift the clay pot, with the water still inside, and it fell to the ground, shattering and spilling water all around.

"No! No, no, no! I'm so sorry, Master Sonam, I'll clean this up!"

He tried the waterbending move again to control the water, but if he had any effect, it wasn't immediately apparent. Frustrated, Chagatai reached out to one of the pots full of dirt, and laid it over the spill. The earth absorbed the water, becoming mud. Chagatai pulled an empty clay pot from a shelf, and 'rung' the water out of the dirt and into the empty pot. Sonam raised his eyebrows at this move; the boy was clever with his Earthbending, at least.

"I…I'm sorry, that was an accident, I…I guess I'll try something else," Chagatai put the pot of water back, and replaced the dirt into its pot. Chagatai took a feeble, unfamiliar Airbender stance, or rather what he thought an Airbender stance should look like, and started moving his arms in a circular motion, a familiar movement that was among the basics of Sandbending, which was learned from Airbenders thousands of years before. Chagatai wanted to show the sand being picked up by a bit of wind. If Sonam found Chagatai's ignorance of real airbending humorous, he didn't show it. Sonam did glance downa t the sand, and noticed some of it picking up, and falling down. A slight smirk flashed onto his face, but it vanished before Chagatai could see it.

Chagatai stomped his foot on the ground, and the sand jumped into the air in response.

"This isn't working!" he groaned, "Why isn't it working? I guess I'll try something _else._"

"Chagatai," Sonam called to the bow, who was reaching for a torch, "Chagatai! Look at me! I want you to think of the two times you believed you Bended. What did they have in common?"

"Uh…I'm not sure."

"You, or someone you cared about, were in danger. You reacted. If you _did_ Airbend or Firebend, it's because you were threatened. Lives were at stake. Stress will unlock your bending, if you are the Avatar. Chagatai! Defend yourself!"

"What-"

He didn't have time to react as a blast of air knocked him on his butt. Chagatai willed the sand under him,a nd the moving sand allowed him to roll out of the way. Another gust was shot at him, and Chagatai fired a shot of sand at it, creating a whirlwind. Chagatai now had a grip on it, and he moved the sand, and the energy that kept it whirling in a twister back at Sonam, who cut at it with his hand, dispelling the miniature gale. Sonam followed the movement with a roll to the left, shooting a blade of air at Chagatai, who broke its momentum with the dirt from the pot. The monk grabbed a knife from the weapon wall, and threw it at Chagatai. The sandbender youth pulled up the dirt's pot and caught the knife in it.

"Are you trying to KILL ME?" Chagatai shouted.

"If wounding you is what it will take to learn the truth, Chagatai, that is what I will do," Sonam stated, grabbing a Partisan spear. Wind filled the room, picking up sand and dirt, as well as most of the weapons off the weapon wall. Sonam floated towards Chagatai, chopping at him with the weapon. Chagatai blocked with one of the clay discs. The earthbender fired a clump of compressed dirt at the Airbender master, who used a plume of wind to knock it aside. He didn't see the clay pot Chagatai was rolling towards Sonam, who stepped on it, and rolled backwards, dropping the spear.

Chagatai simply reacted, reaching out with his hand in an attempt to grab the spear and preventing it from cutting Sonam. A blast of air knocked it out of the way from Chagatai's hand, but with all the wind blowing everything around, the teenager didn't notice, and thought it was Sonam. The Monk deftly caught his fall on his hand, and he leaped into the air. There was a smile on Sonam's face. Sonam had seen the blast.

Chagatai mistook the smile for malice, and started kicking sand, dirt, and clay at Sonam, who deftly dodged or blocked the attacks with grace and ease. Still, Chagatai managed to close the distance between them, and crusted dirt over his fists. He started swinging at Sonam, intent on putting a quick end to the fight. Sonam smacked Chagatai's fists with his spear, cracking the dirt covering, and it crumbled off, littering the floor. Chagatai feigned, and managed a sucker punch into Sonam's belly,a dn the Airbender's winds waned, and the weapons flying about fell to the ground.

Sonam took a half-step back, blocking Chagatai's next punch; the sandbender gave out a frustrated shout and swung his right hand at Sonam's face, who ducked out of the way, and replied with an uppercut. Chagatai was sent into the air, and he fell on the ground, dazed.

"Colonel, you're getting old," Sonam told himself. He looked about; the dueling room was a mess. He turned around, and his eyes widened.

Chagatai had set the weapon wall on fire. Sonam turned to Chagatai, who was stepping out of the door, his head hung low. Sonam sent a gush of wind at the flame, not wanting it to spread nad burn down the tower; the wind smothered the fire, and Sonam chased after Chagatai.

"Chagatai!"

"I'm sorry for wasting your time, Master Sonam. I guess I was wrong after all. I'll be going now."

"Chagatai, wait!" Sonam called out, but the boy was already out the next door. Sonam chased after Chagatai, but he was gone. He peered out the window; he'd Earthbended out the window to the ground floor, and sulked to the ferry. Sonam sighed; the boy needed to calm down, but he couldn't leave Republic City. He rushed to find Jampa, and caught her beneath a tree, making out with Chinngis. Sonam clenched his fist, and let out an 'A-hem.'

Jampa jumped, letting out a surprised burst of wind that knocked Chinngis back, almost knocking him into the water.

"Grandfather! We were just-"

"Save it. Jampa, I need to talk to you, now."

"Grandfather, I don't care what you think of-"

"It has nothing to do with Chinngis or your relationship with him, this is something far more important than my petty disapproval."

He turned and walked back towards the temple. Jampa sighed, smiled at Chinngis and shrugged. He motioned for her to follow her grandfather, and she did. Chinngis looked out over the bay and towards Republic City.

"What's this about, Grandfather?" she stomped her foot, a burst of air blowing the robes of one of the meditating Airbenders. Sonam motioned for her to continue to follow, and she obeyed with a windy huff. Once they were in a private room, Sonam turned to her.

"I need you to track down Chagatai. He just left on the ferry. Don't drag him back here, he's emotional and dangerous."

"What happened to him?"

"We had a duel. He lost. That boy is a fierce fighter. He fights like his father and his grandfather. He's clever and he doesn't hold back."

"Are you afraid he'll hurt someone?"

"I'm afraid he'll get hurt! I pushed him very hard, and he took his loss deeply. I was trying to put him under stress so he would use Bending other than Earth to see if he was the Avatar."

"And? What happened?"

"He nearly burned my face off. But he didn't see what he'd done. He thinks he failed the test. Jampa, Chagatai _is_ the Avatar!"

Jampa's mouth dropped, and she calmed down, thinking.

"What should I tell Chinngis? He's the one taking care of him right now!"

"Nothing. Tell him, or Chagatai, nothing, but make sure he doesn't get hurt out in the city! Chagatai must come to terms with himself on his own time. When you do catch up to him, I understand your father is looking for an apprentice?"

She nodded.

"Tell him that your father would be willing to give Chagatai some work as a glassblower apprentice, then. Let Chagatai blow off some of his steam before approaching, but make sure that he doesn't do something stupid like take Koh or something. Understand? This is _very_ important."

"Of course, grandfather. I'll go at once," Jampa grabbed one of the gliders, "Be sure to tell Master Meelo!"

"Of course," he gave her a smile as she rushed to the nearest window and jumped out of it. Sonam walked to where Chinngis was still sitting, skipping rocks on the water. Chinngis wasn't a Bender, but he was pretty good rock skipper. He saw Sonam, sighed, and his shoulders slouched. He gave a respectful bow.

"Master Sonam. Where is Jampa?"

"An assignment came up. I sent her away to attend to it. She will be back later. There is something you should know about Chagatai. He took off on the ferry."

"He WHAT?"

"I sent Jampa to keep an eye on him. "

"You should have told me! I'm responsible for him, I promised my grandfather!"

Sonam rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Like promises mean anything to Jochi."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. You needn't worry about Chagatai. I've arranged for him to take an apprenticeship under Noboru. He is taken care of. Your responsibilities with him are at an end."

"No, it doesn't work like that, Sonam. And what was that dig about my grandfather? What do you know? Sonam, just because you don't approve of what I've done with my money doesn't mean you get to insult my family!"

Sonam laughed, "Is that what you think? That I dislike you for your money? I couldn't care less about your wealth, boy! It is your family, Chinngis, that I don't trust. You are thieves and liars and thugs, and you are no different."

"Sonam, I've done NOTHING to hurt you, or anyone else!" Chinngis's jaw dropped, "Everything I've done has been to help my tribe back in the Si Wong desert. When I came here, I didn't care about them, I wanted nothing to do with them, I just wanted to make my life as far away from them as possible. You know what happened that changed my mind? I met Jampa. And I met you. And then…I don't know what happened, you just started treating me like a piece of trash!"

"You…Don't know, do you? About your grandfather?"

Chinngis scowled, "What do I not know about my grandfather?"

"Chinngis, your grandfather was the Turner. Jochi Rhip was Republic City's most notorious and dangerous gangster. He was the leader of the Hourglass Triad for sixteen years. Your tribe's wealth was gathered on drugs and booze and pimping and pain and suffering. He _killed _people. Hundreds, if not by by his own hand then by his order. _That_ is why I don't like you, Chinngis. You are the spawn of a monster."

Chinngis stood, almost nose to nose with Sonam.

"And you are an angry old man whose glory days are decades behind him. Your only claim to your title is by resting on your laurels. You are _hated,_ Sonam, by your students and your colleagues and most of all by the people closest to you. And you're too arrogant to notice how despised you actually are."

"Get off this island."

"I'm glad to," he said, and he spat on the ground next to Sonam's feet, and stalked away.


	9. The Avatar Min

Chagatai sulked through the streets of Republic City, his mind too tied up on his duel with Sonam to think about the wonders and life of the city around him. He wasn't the Avatar after all. He'd stolen and deceived his family and had mooched off of strangers. He'd run away halfway across the world. Sure he'd met some interesting people along the way, but he'd betrayed the beliefs and trust of his tribe, of his family. Was there even a life for him anymore back in the Si Wong Desert? The fact that he couldn't answer that with a confident 'yes' hollowed a painful pit in his stomach as he walked.

Chagatai bumped into someone standing on the sidewalk, and he realized that he'd been walking for quite some time. They'd left just after noon, and the sun was starting to go turn red and float down. Chagatai stood straight and looked around; he had NO idea where he was, and he was now surrounded by people. Chagatai stood on his toes to see the street sign, and winced. He still couldn't read. He was completely lost, who knows where in Republic City, and without any reference back to Tenzintown or to Chinngis's place. He turned about, and heard someone with a thick, strange accent,

"Ladies an' Gentleman, boys an' girls, Ah know you've all bin waitin' fifteen years fer the return of the Avatar! Well, Ah am pleased to announce ya'ain't gotta wait no longer!" a girl Chagatai's age was standing in front of a stage. The girl was wearing a green skirt with a leafy stitch arrangement. Her top was short and showed her midriff. Her skin was darker than most, though not nearly as dark as Chagatai. Her hair was brown.

"Comin' from the eastern Earth Kingdom, Ah present yer new Avatar, Min!"

The curtains on the makeshift stage pulled back, and another tanned-skinned girl wearing green robes was standing on the stage. She wore yellow gloves with a green lining. Min's dark red hair was tied up with yellow and green ribbons. She raised her fists to the air, and a burst of flame burst from them, followed by a burst of wind. The other girl disappeared to the back of the stage. Min took a waterbending stance, and a column of water shot out of a jar, danced back and forth, then splashed onto the ground. The mud rose from the ground and danced in the same way that the water had, though more shakily. The crowd started to whoop and cheer, some actually throwing coins onto the stage.

Chagatai scowled, and weaseled closer through the crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you! I am so very happy to be here!" Min called to them, "My journey westward has been one of hardship and pain as I searched for teachers of Bending of all kinds. Air Bending in particular was hard to find, but! I persevered, and just before I reached Ba Sing Se from my hometown in the eastern Earth Kingdom, I found my Airbending teacher, Monk Po! It was my hope that he would present me to the Republic City Council, but, alas, as we crossed the great Mountain Range that borders the United Republic of Nations, we were beset upon by creatures beyond this world! I tried to save my Master Po from the Spirit World, but, alas, he was whisked away from me by the demon Koh!"

Words of confusion ran through the crowd.

"You heard me right! Koh is not the name of the drug, but the name of the spirit that created it! It is an evil being, a hundred feet long with fangs as long as your arm! And upon his forehead…IS YOUR OWN FACE! He is the source of this terrible drug that has gripped our world, and he seeks to weaken us! But we must be strong, Republic City! And fear not! For your Avatar has arrived, to bring balance to this world, and to the Spirit world! Yue help me, I will bring balance back to this world!"

She pumped her fist into the air, and the crowd cheered. More yells and hoots and, yes, even more coins. Chagatai made his way to the front of the stage, then took a right and wrapped around it as Min did more feats of bending. Behind the stage was an enclosure, where the other girl was moving gracefully. If Chagatai hadn't realized what it was that she was doing, his mouth would have dropped from watching her smooth, graceful moves. Min wasn't Waterbending or Earthbending; the other girl was Mudbending! Chagatai ducked out of her line of sight before she spotted him. He bit his lip, and tried not to laugh. This was just so absurd! They were posing as the Avatar together! Why? Chagatai couldn't imagine a reason to pose as the Avatar.

Unless she WAS the Avatar, and the other girl was helping her convince the others with the Water and Mudbending. Chagatai was going to get answers.

"Thank you, Republic City! Tonight, I will strike at this evil that has gripped this great city! Evil will tremble before the might of the Avatar!" Min shouted, and Chagatai could see light coming from the other side, and he wished he could see that trick from this side of the stage. He looked about, and darted into a hiding spot, and he watched from the side as Min took questions and spoke with people, probably telling more about her journey from the eastern Earth kingdom.

The waterbender grabbed a seat and drank from a bottle. Chagatai knew how much work mudbending could be; keeping all that water in the dirt was not an easy thing. It was a trick Behter had taught him to control. Chagatai had hoped it would allow him to extract water from deep inside the desert during his Trial of Sands, but he hadn't been successful. Instead he'd ended up wasting his water in the attempt, and had to turn to cactus juice.

Min shook hands with people, gave consolation to a few Koh addicts that were in the crowd as well, and asked the crowd to dissipate before she went to work fighting the distribution of Koh. The crowd obeyed, and slowly fizzled out as Min and the waterbender broke down their stage. Chagatai scowled when he saw them gathering the coins into a bag and giggle between them when they felt the bag's weight. He took this opportunity to step in, and shot out the stage's ground stakes with his Earthbending, squeezing them out of their holes.

"Need some help, Avatar Min?" Chagatai asked, and the girls almost jumped out of their skin. Chagatai caught one of the stakes in an outstretched hand. Min smiled, and shook her head.

"I think we've got it, but thank you. We'll be making another appearance tomorrow about the bust."

"My name is Chagatai. It sounds like you've had quite a journey."

"Oh, yes, it's been a difficult one, but my road is still before me. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get ready for the upcoming fight."

"I've had a pretty long journey, too, you know. I'm from all the way in the Si Wong desert."

"Is that right? That's very interesting, Chagatai, but we're sort of busy."

Chagatai stomped his leg, shooting the foldable stage up that it snapped shut, almost taking the other girl's hand in the snap. She squeaked.

"I couldn't help but notice the curtains in the back of the stage where your friend was waterbending. Did you not find a waterbending master on your journey?"

Min and her friend looked at each other, and Min bowed her head.

"You got me, it's true. Like Korra and Airbending, it has been…So hard learning how to Waterbend…I am hoping to find a waterbending master. Hue has taught me what she can, but…" Min took in a breath, a teary twinkle in her eye, "It's just been so hard. Please don't tell anyone! IT would just be SOOOO embarrassing if anyone found out!"

Chagatai bit his lip, and nodded. He hated to see girls cry.

"Your secret is safe with me, Min. Now what was this about a bust?"

Min's tears disappeared, and he face grew hard and determined, "There is a Koh den a few blocks away from here. They're getting a new shipment, and we're going to catch them in the act, and track them back to Koh production!"

"What about the police?"

"The police don't have the will to do what's necessary!" Hue huffed, "Jus' like they didn't have what it took to take down the Witch's Syndicate fitty years ago. They're spahnless!"

"But we'll take these dealers down, and remind them of their duties!" Min raised her fist.

"Can I help? It would be SO cool to be in the new Team Avatar!" Chagatai's smile reached from ear to ear. The two girls looked at each other, and exchanged glances.

"I dunno…We can't tell how good you are in a fight…"

"I went four rounds with an Airbender master with just my Earthbending! I'm the best fighter in my tribe!" Chagatai boasted. It was true, if you didn't count anyone older than him, "I made it across the Si Wong desert on my own to come here! Besides. I figured you two out, didn't I?"

The girls smiled at each other, and Min nodded.

"All right. You can come. We gotta return the stage and get something to eat, which," Min jingled the bag of coins, "Shouldn't be a problem. Then we'll bust some heads. How does that sound, Chagatai?"

"Sounds good to me."

They had a Cabbage brand truck in the alleyway next to the lot the stage was set up in, and they rolled the folding stage to the bed, where the girls struggled to lift it. Chagatai scowled.

"Why not Earthbend it in?" Chagatai asked, and he stomped his foot, a broad piece of rock lifting the stage up and slanted the rock so it slid into the truck. Min gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh, hehehe, yeah. Thanks, Chagatai, I didn't think of that," she rubbed the back of her head. Hue shut the door, giving Min an annoyed look. Chagatai replaced the rock into the ground, "Chagatai, there's not a lot of room in the cab, so we'll come back for you after we drop off the stage, okay? It's a rental."

"I can sit in the back, I don't mind."

"That's not a good idea, I mean, the stage is heavy, what if it falls on you?"

"I'll manage. I trust you."

Min winced almost as if Chagatai had just slapped her, "Okay."

Hue rolled her eyes, and got into the truck. Chagatai climbed into the back of the truck. The stage wobbled as the truck started and took off down the road. Chagatai could hear the girls talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Chagatai took a deep breath, keeping one eye on the stage, and let his mind wander. He wasn't entirely sure that Min was telling the whole truth. But if she was the Avatar? Then his journey would still mean something. Chagatai saw something in the sky; it looked like one of the gliders from Tenzintown. He shrugged, figuring it was just an Airbender moving through the city.

The truck pulled into a parking lot, and the girls got out of the truck. Chagatai stood and pushed as they caught the stage and lowered it to the ground, and they wheeled it in front of the building.

"Oh! I forgot the money!" Min tsked, "Chagatai, do you mind bringing this inside?"

"Of course," Chagatai pushed the stage into the door, and he heard the truck door shut outside, the engine start, and take off. Chagatai rushed out of the store and watched it drive away, his mouth agape. They left him! The Avatar suckered him into a chore and left him! He looked back down the road, down the way they came, and chewed his lip. A couple of blocks, huh?


	10. The Den

"All my stars! That was close!" 'Min' laughed. Hue shook her head.

"Way too close. That fella _saw me bending._ That was some quick thinkin' there, Cahaya! We're gonna hafta move this scam sommere else in case he starts tawkin'."

"We'll pick it up downtown next week, Hue," Cahaya said. She tugged at the wig, pulling it off and revealing that she was skin bald to the truck mirror, "We've still got to hit that Koh den. If we don't, word will get around. And we've got to finish the payment for the stage. That was our rule, Hue. We pay ALL our debts, we don't get tied up in money. We make our cash, pay our dues, and move on."

"This is a lot more dangerous than th' weddin' ring scam, Cahaya. Strung Outs kin be really dangerous, usin' more'n one kind of bending!"

"We can fake any kind of bending between the two of us. They'll be scared out of their pants! Did you get those lights sewed into my robes?"

"Yeah, I did, you'll like up like an Avatar Day statue. Hopefully that feller's circuitry won't zap ya or set ya on fire."

"Woah, that would be cool if I just burst into flame and started hurling fire off myself!" Cahaya laughed.

"Pull in here, I heard this place makes real beetleburgers!" Hue pointed. Cahaya made a face but obeyed, doing a shoddy parallel parking job by driving halfway onto the sidewalk. Cahaya put her wig back on, popped some Yuan into the meter, and followed Hue into the restaurant.

"All right, remember the plan?"

"Hole in the ceiling, flashbangs, and straight into the back of the building where they're delivering the Koh. Find the delivery guy and throttle him for information. Let all the Strung run away and tell their friends the Avatar raided their den," Cahaya recited. Hue nodded, and she put on a blue mask with green teeth stitched around the mouth, making her look like a catgator. They stepped out of the truck and walked into an alleyway. They found the one story building where the Koh den was. The first floor was just where people entered and the stuff was delivered; they'd been staking out the place for almost a month. Cahaya had even went in, bought some Koh, explored, and made a map of the den.

Hue opened her canteen, and Cahaya ran towards the building. Hue fired a spurt of water at her feet as she ran, each one higher than the last, making a staircase that Cahaya ran up and landed on the room. Hue gathered the spilled water, and did the same thing with herself.

"Ready?" Cahaya asked.

"Let's git it done."

Cahaya's fist ignited and she punched the roof, blasting a four foot hole in it and showering the people below with clay and flame. They dropped down into the Koh den. Two Triad members faced them, one of them shooting a blast of fire at Cahaya, who deflected it and started her dance of fire and pair, shooting a volley of blows at the Triad bender, and using the heat to create an air current she manipulated by heating the air in the room, giving the impression she was Airbending as well as Firebending.

"What Koh are you on?" the Triad firebender snarled.

"I'm not," she grinned, "I'm the Avatar!"

Cahaya hit the switch, and the lights lit up, illuminating her face. The Triad bender screamed and tried to run, but Hue tripped him with the water and pinned him against the wall.

"Where's the delivery guy?" Cahaya demanded in the deepest, most booming voice she could manage.

"Downstairs!" he squeaked, "With my boss! Please don't take my bending!"

"Turn away from this life, thug, and I will consider it! And he better be down there!"

"They are!" he nodded furiously, and Hue checked the reception room. No boxes.

"Stay up here, and make sure nobody that isn't a Koh-head doesn't make it out."

"Nu-uh! Ah ain't lettin' you risk yer neck like that alone! Those fellers are dangerous!"

"I'll be fine! I'm the Avatar!"

"You kin still git hurt! Or killed!"

"We can't have him sneaking out! Stay here!" she ordered, and went downstairs without Hue. Hue stomped her foot and cursed. Without Hue, Cahaya could only manage to fake two kinds of bending; she was at a serious disadvantage without Hue.

Cahaya strolled down the stairs, and saw that the people downstairs had made barricades. Most were high on Koh, however, and were ignoring their surroundings.

"I am Avatar Min!" she declared, "I am here for your distributor, and to see you all repented!"

"Burn!" a Triad guy shouted, and he shot fire at her. Another shot water, and she replied with fire at both, evaporating the water and canceling the fire as she jumped off the stairs and landed gracefully on the ground next to a Koh junkie. She lit herself up again and bellowed,

"I AM AVATAR MIN! I AM HERE TO CLEANSE YOU! TREMBLE AND FLEE!"

The more lucid Koh users yelled and screamed and charged for the stairs. Cahaya took advantage of the chaos and, more importantly, the heat that the bum-rush caused, and attacked the Triad benders with heated fists and heat currents. There were three of them, one of them a non-Bender that brought a cut-down sledgehammer, sized to be used in one hand. The water bender lashed out with the water catching her on the wrist, but she swung him about as the non-Bender swung at Cahaya, and the hammer came down on the Waterbender's should. He let out a yelp and the water whip lost consistence and fell as a puddle on the floor.

The Firebender snarled and shot blasts of flame at Cahaya, who ducked and ignited her hand.

"SHO!" she shouted.

"DIE!" the Firebender's own hand ignited and he came down on a chop. Cahaya's flame exploded in size.

"RYU!" she continued, ducking to the side and lowering her shoulder.

"KEN!" she screamed, jumping in a spin as she made an uppercut punch, knocking the Triad firebender into the air. He lurched in the air, screaming, "NOOOO!" which echoed through the room. He landed on the ground, passed out. The non-Bender took four steps back. Cahaya lifted her fist to her mouth and blow out the lingering smoke.

"Kay-Oh."

She turned to the hammer-wielding Bender, who charged at her. She let out a curtain of fire towards the ground, which knocked him on his butt. He dropped the hammer, and she kicked it away.

"Where's the delivery guy?"

He pointed, "Don't hurt me!"

"Run, and turn away from this life, and I might consider it. If I catch you again, I won't be so merciful."

"Yes, Avatar Min!" she yelped, and he scrambled away on his hands and knees, and Cayaha stepped over the Waterbender and opened the door to where the Triad boss and the delivery guy were talking things over. There were four in there, one of a big, muscular man that stood at almost seven feet. Another was in a full cloak, and she couldn't make any features out as their back was turned. There was one behind a wooden desk, who stared at her with cold, dispassionate eyes. To his left was a man with a backpack, whose eyes were full of startle and fear. The big man took a step towards her, and the figure in the cloak held up a hand.

"Tell me, 'Avatar Min,'" the cloaked figure said. His voice was deep and cool, with a hint of a slight rasp, "Would you like to hear a joke?"

"What?"

"What did the Firebender say to the Waterbender?"

"I…Don't know, what did the Firebender say to the Waterbender?"

"Nobody knows. It all just evaporated into the wind," the figure turned to her, and raised his hand, letting out a blast of air at her, knocking her back into the smoking room. The big man chuckled at the joke. He lowered his cloak hood, revealing a black mask that covered his eyes and cheeks. On his bald head was a blue arrow that pointed towards his forehead. He stalked towards Cahaya, who scrambled to her feet. He let out a sweeping kick, and she tripped over again. The airbender jumped into the air, and handed on her belly, not ahrd enough to do serious damage, but hard enough to knock the wind out and cause some serious pain. Cahaya lifted her hand to blast him, but couldn't find the will. He grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her to the office.

"We'll settle this argument right now, Wuxun. I'll show you the quality of my Koh."

Cahaya's eyes widened and she struggled against the airbender's grip, but the large man pinned her against the desk, freeing the cloaked man's other hand, who produced a needle. Cahaya screamed as the Airbender came closer to her arm with the needle. Instead of the sharp, sudden pain, there was a THUNK and a bit of mud pinned the Airbender's hand to the desk. Cahaya looked out the door, and saw Chagatai and Hue standing in the drug den. The rest of the Koh users had abandoned the room.

"Let her go," Chagatai growled. The Airbender raised his other hand to the mud, and simply snapped his fingers. It wasn't just a crack of the snapping of fingers, but rather more like an explosion of a crack, that caused everyone but the Airbender to wince. The sound cracked the dirt, and it crumbled apart. He put the needle on the desk.

"Knock out the girl," he instructed the large man, who punched Cahaya in the head, and she went limp. The Airbender stood straight, and regarded Chagatai, who was just a bit shorter than the lean Airbender.

"You're a Sandbender, aren't you? What, with the curly hair? You should walk away now, or I'll shove sand in places even you can't bend it out of."

Chagatai squinted, confused, and shook it off. The big man made another laugh.

"We're not leaving without Min."

"Fine. Would you like to hear a joke? Why do Claybenders like drug-dealing Firebenders so much?"

"What?"

"Without them, they couldn't get baked."

Chagatai ignored the joke (whereas his large associate thought it was hilarious), and stomped a stone out of the concrete floor and kicked it at the airbender, who clapped his hands, causing a ripple of ear-crushing sound that crushed the rock, and brought Chagatai to his knees.

"It hurrrrts!" Hue moaned. Chagatai clutched his ears, but stood to his feet. He took some dirt off the ground, bended it into pebbles, and shoved them into his ears.

"Clever."

"Baoyin!" the fat man behind the desk shouted, "Don't destroy my business!"

"Your business is already destroyed. Too much attention has been drawn to this place. I will find you a suitable replacement, don't worry. Your Triad won't go bankrupt. I've gotten sloppy with my Soundbending. I'm a bit out of tune!"

Only the big man laughed, but Baoyin didn't both to pat himself on the back as he attacked Chagatai again, clapping his hands. Chagatai raised a stone wall, which was turned to sand by Baoyin's attack. The sound was too much for Hue, who slumped to the ground. Chagatai gathered the sand into a tornado, which Baoyin tried to dispel with normal Airbending. The sand shot out in an arrow, leaving a hoe lint he wall where Baoyin's head had been before he dodged out of the way.

Chagatai stomped, lifting a stone under Baoyin's foot in an attempt to trip him up, but Baoyin used Airbending to lay flat on the top of the stone, his nose towards the floor. He pushed off the wall, a cushion of air keeping him afloat, and he kicked his heels together towards Chagatai, who was knocked back and towards the wall. He slumped against it, coughing. Baoyin stood on his feet and he rolled his neck around.

"That was a pretty good fight, kid," he picked Chagatai up by the collar, "But it looks like I've got you weathered out."

The big man let out another laugh, and Baoyin lifted his fist to deliver the final blow to Chagatai, when Chagatai's eyes opened, glowing white.

"Wh-What! What is this!"

"Leave now, and you won't get hurt!" a woman's voice, and a thousand others, bellowed out of Chagatai's voice. Baoyin threw his punch, but Chagatai let out a blast of fire from his mouth. He pulled water out of Hue's canteen and it turned to ice, smacking Baoyin across the fire as if it were a stone.

"Y-_You're_ the Avatar!" Baoyin coughed, his mask cracked where the ice had hit him.

"I am. And you are violating nature with your actions. I will not let you continue your crimes!" the woman's voice bellowed out of Chagatai again.

"Not today, Avatar!" Baoyin called out, smacking a pellet onto the ground, and he covered his mouth with the cloth of his hood. Chagatai lifted an arm to continue bending, but he took a whiff of the smoke, and fell to the ground, the light fizzling out of his eyes. Chagatai regained consciousness quickly to see the large man following Baoyin out. He stood, coughing the smoke out of his lungs, and his vision blurred. He helped Hue to her feet, smacking her across the face to try to wake her up. She stirred, but didn't wake. Chagatai took a step towards the fat man and his skinny associate, but his knees wobbled.

"Give me…Min…And you can go!" Chagatai snarled.

"Not a chance, kid!" the Triad leader laughed. He produced a metal weapon with a round ball at the end of a stick and a cylinder behind the stick, which was mounted on a handle. He pulled back on something on the handle, and pulled the trigger, sending a bolt of electricity at Chagatai, who screamed and fell to his knees again. His muscles moved and tensed without him telling them to do so. The fat man walked out from behind his desk, and waddled to Chagatai, aiming the device at him. Chagatai's eyes went wide as the weapon was aimed at his face. A burst of wind wing past his ear, and the weapon was knocked out of Wuxun's hand.

"Step back!" Chagatai heard Jampa snarl. He turned lazily, and saw her wielding an Airbender's staff. Wuxun stepped into his office, and picked up the Koh syringe. With one hand, he lifted Cahaya, supporting her up by wrapping his hand under her arm and beneath her breasts. He held the syringe to her neck.

"This is what's going to happen. We're going to walk out of here, and you're not going to chase us. We'll leave her at the stairs. Try anything, and she gets a needle full of Koh!"

Jampa kept her staff trained on Wuxun, but kept her distance as they made their way to the stairs.

"Let her go, now, and I won't chase you."

"No, you won't."

He jabbed the needle into her neck, and pushed on the syringe, injecting her full of Koh. Wuxun dropped Cahaya, and the two bolted up the stairs, faster than it seemed possible for either of them. Jampa caught Cahaya before she hit the ground. Hue was back on her feet, coughing. Chagatai was still clutching his chest where he'd been shocked, wheezing. He turned, and stared at his hand.

"Jampa…I'm…I'm glowing…"


	11. Swampshine

Hue had insisted on bringing Cahaya to their apartment instead of the hospital. Jampa was not about to let them disappear into the massive city, and went with them. Chagatai and Hue were showing signs of mild effects of Koh. Jampa, then, had to drive the truck, while Hue gave her directions to their apartment. Chagatai kept the unconscious Cahaya company in the bed of the truck, preventing her from bumping her head; he was lucid enough for that, at least. Jampa wasn't an experienced driver, but she knew the rules of the road, and kept to the speed limit and followed all signs, to the annoyance of Hue, and many of the other drivers. Still, they managed to beat traffic.

Their 'apartment' was the left side of a double house, and that was the side of the building that was well maintained. The other half was dilapidated to the point it was almost to the point of being condemned. Jampa carried Cahaya to the sofa, and laid her down.

"Icebox," Jampa instructed to Hue, and she pointed to the next room. Jampa returned with a bag of ice, and she laid it on Cahaya's head where she'd been punched.

"You all need medical attention," Jampa said, "Let me call a doctor, you can trust him, whatever it is you're hiding. Your friend took a heavy dose of Koh. She needs a detoxin."

"We'll be fine," Hue snapped.

"I can't let this slide, the police will want to know what you saw."

"I didn't see nothin' other'n'n Airbender kicking mah butt with an _applause_."

"An Airbender? What?"

"There was an Airbender, I think he was the one delivering the Koh. The fat guy called him Baoyin."

"Baoyin…Doesn't ring a bell. Sit down. What's your name? What's hers? How did you meet Chagatai?"

"What is he your brother?"

"He's a friend of a friend. What's your _name?_"

She snorted, "Ah'm Hue. That's Cahaya."

"What were you doing in that Koh den?"

"We were bustin' it! The police knew about it and didn't do nothin'! Koh ain't like booze! It don't hurt you the same way! But they treat it the same way, an' the Traid git away with sellin' the stuff by the bottle! An' from what Ah gathered we did a purdy good job of it too!"

"You're from the Foggy Swamp, Hue?"

"Kin Ah git some water fer this interrogation? Should Ah call a lawyer?"

Jampa shook her head, and relaxed, "I'm just trying to understand what happened."

"We bit off more'n we could chew. We ain't doin' this agin, Ah promise. Probably gonna have to move, too. Git a new truck…Move the still…"

"Still? What still?"

Hue winced, "Well, uh, y'see-"

There was a knock at the door, and Hue ducked behind her chair. Chagatai looked up from his glowing hands at the door. Jampa kept one eye on Hue as she approached the door, and looked out the spyhole.

"Hello?" a short old woman with her hair in a bun called out. On the street was a Satomobile with a pair of nearly identical men were leaning against it, each of them looking awfully like the punks that Cahaya and Hue had just roughed up. Jampa opened the door, and Chagatai gawked.

"…Bian?" Chagatai managed. Her narrow eyes opened, and her mouth opened in a wide smile.

"_Chagatai!_ Boys, look, it's Chagatai!" she waddled into the house and gave Chagatai a hug. Hue stared at the little old woman that had just entered her house.

"What a pleasant surprise! I didn't expect to see you here of all places!"

"I…Didn't expect to see you, either. What brings you here?"

"Oh, well, I heard a rumor that these fine young ladies spun yarn, and I was hoping to purchase some! Oh dearie, dearie me, what happened to you poor dears?" she asked, digging into her purse.

"We, uh…Got in a fight. It didn't go so well. Rough neighborhood," Hue said, "Why don'tcha come upstairs, and I'll show you our…Yarn?"

"That sounds lovely!" she produced several chocolate bars from her purse, handing one to each of them, and nibbling into one, herself as she followed Hue upstairs. Hue led her to a drinking room, which had a few boxes with jugs marked as 'Swamp Elixir.'

"This is our…'Yarn.' Bian, wadn't it? I'm Hue. My friend downstairs is Cahaya."

Bain shook her hand dismissively, "I know who you are. Let me test your booze, honey."

Hue smiled, and poured some of the stuff, and reached for the cocktail mix, but Bian grabbed the glass, and sipped the small layer of moonshine. Bian shook her head, smiled, and stomped her foot.

"HOO yeah, that's good hooch, girl! You know how to make the good stuff!"

Hue smiled, and downed some of moonshine, herself. It helped dull the pain a little bit. Bian put her glass down, and motioned for another hit; Hue obliged, and Bian sipped it, savoring the alcohol. She chopped her lips in satisfaction and nodded.

"I don't know WHAT you're doing to piss someone off that you're getting in fights, but whatever it is, make sure you keep making swampshine like that! Whooo-eee, girl, that's a right ruff'n'tumble under the stars! I'll take the lot!"

Hue laughed, "Say wut?"

"I want to buy all your shine. How does forty Yuan per jug sound?"

"That…That sounds great! I'll take it! How much do you want?"

"All of it."

"All…Of…It?"

"All your hooch, honey, and I'll pay you three hundred to see your still."

"Well, I've got twelve jugs here."

"That's four hundred eighty, plus three hundred if you let me see your still."

"Yeah, of course, it's upstairs. Let me show you," Hue led her up another flight of stairs; Bian didn't do so well on stairs, and it took her a little while to make it up them.

"Oh, my!" she smiled when she saw the still. They'd bought good parts for it, but it still looked like a chimera of different machines.

"My pa taught me how to make Swampshine."

"My ma taught me," Bian's accent slipped, "Ah'm from the northern Swamp, honey, ain't no reason to be so tense, gurl! Ah see whatchu did here. Y'ain't got the swamp to move the water in, so ya keep bendin' the water ta keep the flavor fresh. How often?"

"Every four hours. We've got a motor that keeps it moving whenever Ah'm outta the house."

"Clever. Oh, right here! You don't wanna keep this so taught!" Bian waved her hand, bending the liquid in the still to unwind some copper wire, "If that gets too hot it'll spring open an' you'll get a face fulla steamin' Swampshine! Happened to mah uncle Ji. Ugliest son of a gator you ever seen. Then he got a face fulla hot swampshine!"

Hue joined Bian in a laugh. Bian took another look around the still and nodded.

"Well, ya shouldn't keep this in yer house. Ah kin git you a nice building fer it. A business an' everythin' on the surface. You keep stillin' swampshine like that, girl, an' Ah'll pay you forty a jug. How's that sound?"

"I…I don't know what to say, ma'am. I'll have to talk to Cahaya about it, we're partners in everything. I keep the water going, but she keeps it warm."

"Fair 'nuff! Ah'll be back in a few days, let her rest up. Here's mah number, call any time. Now, would you mind tellin' me how ya met Chagatai?"

Jampa tsked over Chagatai; he'd gotten blood on his new shirt that Chinngis had bought him. Chagatai looked at Jampa, and sniffed as she took it off him.

"I'm sorry, Jampa…"

"It's okay, Chagatai. You did well," she hugged him and patted him on the back, "You've been through a lot in a short amount of time. It's okay, let it out."

"I…I can't. I shouldn't, Min is still hurt," he said, sniffing back his tears, "I'm just…So tired..."

"It's okay. I'll take you back to my place, and you can sleep this all off like a bad hangover, okay?"

"What's a hangover?" Chagatai asked, and Jampa gave a snort, and covered her mouth, stopping the laugh. She patted Chagatai on the back, and went to the kitchen, bringing him a glass of water, which he chugged down. Cahaya coughed three times and wheezed. Jampa lifted the girl, letting her breath easier. She opened her eyes, looking around, stopping on Chagatai for a moment, then closed them again.

"She's going to need detoxin. She might die if she doesn't get a physician. We have some in Tenzintown. Chagatai, what were doing there? Who are these girls?"

"Hue and Min. I think…I think they were pretending to be the Avatar so people would give people money. They were using mudbending and firebending to fake the four elements. After I…Failed my test…I…I wanted them to be telling them the truth. I didn't want my trip to be for nothing. They said I could be part of Team Avatar, and they abandoned me at a store. They were talking about a bust on a Koh den, and I figured out where it was by backtracking and asking around. I found them in time when Min-I mean, Cahaya-was about to be injected with Koh by that Airbender, Baoyin. They were good, Jampa. Really good fighters."

"You're not so bad yourself, Chagatai. Master Sonam was impressed when you managed to hit him with that punch. You fought well."

Chagatai smiled, "Really?"

"You're an ace Bender, Chagatai. You can learn a lot in Republic City."

Chagatai nodded with a smile on his face, "What was it that the Airbender smashed on the ground? My hands started glowing. I don't…Remember much from the fight. I remember he beat me, and then I was on the ground, and he was running away."

"I don't know, maybe some new kind of Koh. We should get you and Hue looked at, and _definitely_ Cahaya."

"I was _glowing._ Just like the Koh users said I was…"

"Don't worry about it, Chagatai. Just relax, and be strong."

"I'll tell my boys to get all the yarn down here," Bian said as she and Hue descended the stairs slowly.

"Thank you ever so much for your generosity, ma'am. I do appreciate your patronage."

"Oh, well, you've got top of the line stuff! I'll be hard pressed to find comparable competitors! You'll be seeing me again!" Bian waddled to the final step, then to the door, "TSO! JING! GET IN HERE!"

Tso and Jing entered. They had long sleeved shirts, hiding their Triad tattoos. Hue showed then where the boxes were. Bian took a seat where Hue had been sitting.

"You must be a very brave boy to be helping these girls out against such ruffians! Attacking girls! Hnph! What has the world come to! Your nobility is a rare thing these days, Chagatai, don't lose it! It is a strength, don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

The two young men came downstairs with moonshine-laden boxes.

"Those boxes look a bit heavy to be _yarn,_" Jampa said to Bian with a playful cowl, and the old woman blushed and gasped.

"Oh! My! Well, you know how it is these days! There's no reason to be all up in arms about a bit of fun!"

Jampa laughed and shook her head, "I understand, I've gone to a couple of parties, Bian, you don't have to explain yourself to me. But what are you doing with so MUCH of it?"

"Oh, well, times are hard, you know? You have to find business where you can."

"You're…a _sakerunner?_" Jampa laughed, "I don't believe it! You are full of surprises, Bian!"

"More than a few!" she said with a nod as her grandsons came for the last two boxes. Chagatai rubbed his head.

"What are you two talking about? I'm totally confused…"

"Don't worry about it, Chagatai. Here, have another chocolate bar, and enjoy. It was so nice to see you again. I hope you feel better soon," Bian slid off the chair as her grandsons finished moving the swampshine, and gave Chagatai a kiss on the forehead, and followed them out the door. Hue smiled as she watched them get into the Satomobile. Tso sat in the driver's seat, and started the vehicle, and an old timey tune with a horn and a singer played, the last thing one would expect out of a showy Triad Satmobile, and they drove away.


	12. Teachers

Chagatai looked up at the bag that was pumping some clear liquid into him. He didn't understand it. It looked like water. He didn't understand why the doctor needed to put holes in his skin so he could drink water. Why didn't he just drink some water? He didn't feel thirsty anyway. He was hungry, though. He wondered when they would feed him, and if he would have to pay for it. He didn't have any money on him; he was going to save the little money he had that Chinngis had given him.

Chagatai didn't like charity, and was determined to pay Chinngis back in a way that the Rhip tribesman would approve of. Hopefully busting the Koh den would meet Chinngis's expectations. Then again, Chagatai _did_ need a doctor after it, and he'd heard stories of how a doctor visit was prohibitively expensive; some tribes had lost all their money when a child grew suddenly ill.

Money ill spent if all a doctor does is pump water into their skin.

Doctor Tilaq was a plump man of Polar descent, with dark skin and brown hair. He was taller than Chagatai by almost half a foot. He had round glasses resting on the edge of his nose.

"How are we feeling now, Chagatai?"

"I wouldn't know, I can only tell you how I'm feeling," Chagatai replied. The doctor paused and smiled.

"Well, I'm feeling fine. You tell me how you're feeling and we'll know how we're feeling, won't we?"

"I guess. I'm kinda nauseous. How come you're pumping water into me? Can't I just drink some water?"

"Because you're nauseous," the doctor said, "The fluid drip will keep you hydrated. Otherwise, if you drink, you might throw the water up. It's known to happen with those experimenting with Koh for the first time. You took a whiff of it."

"I didn't take any Koh!" Chagatai insisted, and Dr. Tilaq smiled and shook his head.

"Jampa told me what happened, it's quite all right. Your opponent used some new kind of the drug that he used as a weapon or a distraction. That's why I took a blood sample and had you spit into the cup earlier."

"How much is this going to cost?" Chagatai asked, and the doctor stared at him as if Chagatai were growing a second head.

"Not a thing, my boy."

Chagatai grumbled. He really didn't want to accept more charity.

"Is there any way I can pay you back, doctor? I want to pay my debts."

"Boy, if you don't accept charity once in a while, you will _never_ pay off your debts. But if you insist on volunteering, I can use someone to clean my equipment. We'll talk about it later."

"How are Cahaya and Hue?"

"Hue is fine. Cahaya is awake, and we have her in treatment. She should be fine. Are you feeling up to visitors?"

Chagatai confirmed, and Jampa, Sonam, and Chinngis entered. Chagatai smiled at them; none of them returned the smile, and Chagatai's expression waned.

"That was a foolish thing you did, Chagatai," Sonam said, "Attacking a den of Triad. You could have been killed."

"Cahaya would have if I hadn't been there," Chagatai insisted.

"You should have called for the authorities," Chinngis huffed.

"They said that the police already knew about the den, and did nothing!"

"Those two _also _posed the _Avatar_ to take people's _money_and they _left_ you alone in the streets," Sonam said, "Their word doesn't mean much, Chagatai."

"They went after the Koh den, didn't they, like they said? I did the right thing."

"You did the _stupid _thing by running away like that!" Chinngis growled, "Chagatai, I am absolutely livid with you. I'm furious! I'm supposed to be responsible for you, and you ran off like that! I don't even know why I care! I haven't even known you for a week! I barely know you! And that makes me even angrier! I'm so angry, my anger is self-perpetuating, making me even more furious! My rage has an exponential growth factor! ALL. BECAUSE. OF. YOU."

Chagatai clutched the mattress of the bed he was laying on, shrinking into the pillow. Doctor Tilaq grasped a magazine from the dresser, rolled it up, and hit Chinngis on the back of the head.

"Don't stress out my patient, or I'll have you leave!"

"I'm sorry," Chinngis let out a long sigh, "I was just worried."

"You needn't as it is, Chinngis. As I said, your responsibilities towards Chagatai have come to an end. He no longer requires your care. Noboru has agreed to give Chagatai an apprenticeship and a room. You may go about your life as you had planned," Sonam said to Chinngis, whose mouth shrunk into a snarl.

"No."

"What?"

"No. I'm not going to give my responsibilities up just because you say so, Sonam. I made a promise to Chagatai and to my grandfather, and I intend to honor that promise. I came here as Chagatai's guide and his guardian. Besides, if it wasn't for you, _none _of this would have happened! This is _your_ fault!"

Jampa stood between them, glaring at Chinngis, "And _I_ was tasked with keeping him out of trouble. I lost track of him. If you're going to blame anyone, blame _me, _but _don't_ talk to my grandfather like that."

Chinngis took in a deep breath through his nose, and he calmed down, his color going from purple back to brown. He kept his glare on Sonam.

"Chagatai stays with me until I can contact his family and we sort this all out," Chinngis said, "But I don't see any problem with him working for Noboru. But for the next two weeks, Chagatai? You are _grounded._"

Chagatai blinked, "Uh…Grounded? I mean, I'm an Earth Bender, so…"

Chinngis and Jampa looked at each other, and both fought back a laugh. Chinngis shook his head.

"No, it means you aren't allowed out of the house. Not without my permission. You're going to have a tutor come by every day for five hours. Then you will go to Noboru's for glassmaking. Then you will come home. You will do chores, you will take care of your lizard, and you will do what I say. After two weeks, you can go out during your free time. Am I understood?"

Chagatai nodded, not looking at him. Chinngis let out another long sigh.

"I'm glad you're okay. Don't worry, I'm not locking you in the basement. We'll still see Republic City," Chinngis said.

"Chagatai, I am sorry about this. I was charged with keeping an eye on you, and I lost you," Jampa said, but Chagatai shook his head.

"No, I shouldn't have run. It was a stupid mistake."

"Decision," Sonam corrected. Chagatai looked at him, confused. The Airbender master continued, "It was not a mistake that you made, Chagatai, but a decision. You chose to run from Airbender Island in the heat of your emotions. You didn't stumble off of it. To say it was a mistake is to say that you were not in control of yourself. Chagatai, part of growing up is learning that you choose decisions, and how to accept responsibility for your decisions, and mend your mistakes."

Chagatai nodded.

"Chagatai, I would like to extend my sympathy to you and your new…Friends. I would also like to offer additional education to all three of you. I know many Benders, many, if not most, are masters of their Element. You are an extremely talented Earthbender, one of the best young Benders I've met. You aren't the most disciplined, you aren't the most powerful, but you are one of the cleverest. I can't teach you Earthbending, but I can teach you discipline and control."

"I would like that," Chagatai said. He glanced at Chinngis, "If that's all right…"

"I can't teach you Bending," Chinngis shrugged, "And you've got to learn and develop your talent. I don't see any point in you going out of your way to learn a few novelties."

"I'll drill with him," Jampa said, "He'll be in my house anyway for a few hours every day. Bending is bending, practice and meditation is paramount to any martial art."

"I don't have a problem with it, so long as he doesn't lose sleep or short on his chores," Chinngis threw up his hands, "I just don't see much point in him going to Airbender Island every day."

"All right, Chagatai needs sleep," Dr. Tilaq insisted, "I'll release him in the morning."

"One more thing," Chinngis said, and he stepped out the room and picked something up off the floor, holding the jar with the Gilacorn lizard Jochi's neighbor had given Chagatai, "Someone else was worried about you."

Chagatai smiled, accepting the jar, "I haven't fed him yet."

"I fed him a bit of the jerky you had earlier. He ate all of it. Just remember to clean his jar tomorrow, he's been in there for a while."

"He should get a proper den. Made out of rock and sand. It's only proper we make accommodations for him! We took him away from his home! He won't get very big. Giant Gilacorn lizards have been extinct for over two hundred years."

"We'll see. For now, you're grounded," Chinngis reminded him, and the three left, leaving Chagatai to relax and fall slowly to sleep.

The next morning, Chagatai woke up just before noon, as he'd been exhausted from the previous day. Dr. Tilaq had made a house call; they were in Chinngis's home. The smells of lunch was what had brought Chagatai to his feet, despite Chinngis having been awake for several hours and walking around. Chagatai first visited the bathroom to clean out the lizard's jar, using soap and water. Soap was still a new concept to Chagatai, and so it took him a while to remember how he'd gotten the lather out of the bar. The lizard disliked being on the cold marble counter, and jumped off, landing on its hind legs, and running out of the bathroom.

"Hey!"

Chagatai chased after the lizard, which was not used to running on the unmoving carpet, and did not move as nimbly as Gilacorn lizards are known to. Chagatai was similarly unfamiliar, however, and he nearly stepped over the lizard as he chased after his pet. Chagatai scooped up the lizard, which did not fidget, taking a liking to the warmth of Chagatai's hand.

"You didn't like that, did you? I'm sorry. Here, you can hang out here on my shoulder. You should be comfortable there, right? I still need to clean your jar. I can't keep you on my shoulder all the time."

Chagatai became aware that he was not alone when he heard an unfamiliar laugh. He looked up, slowly, to see Chinngis wearing a white suit with another man, who was wearing instructor's robes of green with lots of laces keeping the robes tight on his figure. He was older than Chinngis, but not yet middle aged.

"This is him, then?" the stranger asked.

"Yeah. I told you food would wake him up. This boy can eat. You should have seen him back in Si Wong. Chagatai, this is Wen. He's the tutor I told you about. He'll be teaching you how to read and write, and world history and the like. When I came to Republic City I was as uneducated as you were. Wen here found me working as a valet for a speakeasy, illiterate and stupid, and took me to his school."

"School! Hah! That was a shack! He paid me back, too. Chinngis here bought an entire block of condemned buildings and is building me a proper school."

"Well, a school is where you learn. The building won't be ready until later this year, so Wen has been tutoring in the mornings. I bought out his entire morning schedule just for you, Chagatai, and he will come here unless he wants to do something out of the house. So you better not run off."

"Don't worry, I don't use the yardstick much. But I won't just be teaching you your numbers and characters. History, etiquette, that sort of thing. I hope that you'll stay in Republic City long enough to attend the school. It's the biggest thing happening that doesn't involve booze or drugs these days in Republic City."

Chagatai nodded, making a tent with his hands in front of his nose, and brought it to his sternum as he bowed.

"I will do my best, Master Wen."

"Master is for Bending teachers. I don't teach Bending anymore. Just call me Mister Wen."

"You're a Bender?"

"Yeah, that's a long story, though. Sit down, Chagatai, and we'll figure out what you know."


	13. Bending Therapy

"Howdy," Hue poked her head in. Cahaya was mid-move in some Firebending exercises. She froze in place, glancing over her shoulder.

"Hey."

"Feelin' better Ah see," Hue entered, "Y'aight?"

"Sort of. It feels like someone filled my veins with tar," Cahaya relaxed, "I really screwed up this time. Worse than the 'Lightbender' scam."

"That was a pretty dumb one," Hue said, and she smiled, "You were lucky Ah was there ta put you out."

"You put water on me, when I was covered in wires and lights! I still have the scars from the electrical burns, and it took me a month of therapy to get the feeling back in my arm," Cahaya stalked to Hue and pointed to where she had a red mark on the back of her bicep. She smiled, and gave Hue a hug, "I'm glad you were there to help me. I wouldn't have made it out of there."

"Chagatai did most of the fighting, I didn't even get a shot off."

"Yeah, what was he doing there? How'd we get out? And where am I? I don't recognize this hospital."

"It's not a hospital; we're on Airbender Island, in their Rehab wing. Only they had th' doctors to take care of ya. They said ye were injected with a Koh they don't recognize, and they don't know what the side effects might be."

"What is this going to cost?"

"It's a free service, but you'll have to do a lotta chores. I offered ta pay 'em, but they turned me down. Vows of communal sharing and things like that. Ah dunno."

"We don't have the money anyway. We might be able to catch up with our rent with what we got from the Avatar con. Shame it didn't work out…"

"Don't worry about money, I sold all of our Swampshine."

"All at once? How much did we lose? You couldn't have sold that much without cutting the price."

"Are you kiddin' me? Some old lady from Foggy Bottom swamp came in and bought all twelve jugs! Her name's Bian, and she paid me three hunnerd jus' ta see the still! She says we kin move our still to one of her businesses. Ah think she's a wholeseller. Paid us forty a jug! Ah paid up on our rent, got the oil changed in the truck, got groceries, an' Ah picked out a new purdy dress. Ah got yer half of what's left. We should build a second still!"

"Forty a jug?" Cahaya coughed. Normally they sold a job at most thirty five, and they could barely make rent with three jugs a month. With a second still, selling swampshine at forty a jug, they could easily make rent and then some, "This is great news!"

"Ah'll handle th' details, you jus' git better, Cah. Ah suspect Bian will wanna meetcha as soon as ye're better."

"Let's take a stroll, I want to stretch my legs," Cahaya said. She didn't like being cooped up inside. They walked through the sterile, white halls. It was easy to mistake the facility for a hospital. It was, at least, a fully functioning clinic. Airbender and Acolyte nurses smiled at them as they walked by. Tired-looking Koh Strung passed them, some of them holding mops of trays or pushing laundry bins.

"I'm not mopping floors," Cahaya growled, "I did that once. Not doing that again."

"They've got other stuff to do," Hue said, and they stepped out the front door and onto Airbender Island. There was a garden of shrubs and flowers and trees. Cahaya's face broke out into a grin; that was more her style. Cahaya kneeled above a thorny flower and stroked the petals. The flower shimmered from red to purple, to blue, to green, to yellow, to orange, and then back to red.

"This is wonderful! I don't know why we didn't come here earlier?"

"Vows of wealth sharing?" Hue offered. Cahaya laughed and nodded as they walked through the gardens. There was a small stream they walked beside. Hue made the water dance as they walked along. The streams met up with a few other streams to become a small river, which poured back into a reservoir, where Waterbenders practiced water freezing and transporting the water back up to the source. There was a bridge over the river, where Benders of each type were dueling; a Water and a Fire against an Air and an Earth. Cahaya's eyes lit up when she saw the Firebender.

"No, Cahaya!"

"Awww, come on!"

"No!"

That didn't stop Cahaya from rushing to the bridge to watch the Benders, particularly the Firebender.

"Hey! Watch where you're standing!" the Firebender called to her; she was directly behind his line of fire.

"I can handle myself!" she called to the Firebender, and the bending battle paused.

"Ah'm sorry, mah friend jus' gits all fired up when she sees Firebender duels. We'll git outta yer way."

"We don't want you girls getting hurt, is all," the waterbender said, and Hue paused.

"Ah don't need a lecture on Bendin' safety. We kin handle ourselves."

"I'm sure you can."

"You don't believe her?" Cahaya growled.

"Cah, no!"

"I'll show you what I can do!"

"I believe these young ladies are trying to tell us that they would like to participate. We have space for them," the Airbender said to his companions.

"Oh yeah!" Cahaya jumped up two of the steps, and then again onto the mini bending arena. The sides of the bridge had no rails, and the water beneath was very deep. The grass at both ends was soft enough to catch most blows. Hue grabbed Cahaya's arm,

"Cah, we don't know what might've happened to yer bendin'!"

"Then we'll find out! These guys look tough. If it's normal, we'll kick their butts. If it's enhanced, we'll kick their butts even harder. And if it's been reduced, they might stand a chance! If it's gone, I can pick up a weapon!"

"Who are we to deny the young lady her therapy?" the airbender agreed. The waterbender rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the Bending bridge, and faced against them.

"I'm Cahaya," she offered her hand to the Earthbender.

"My name is Wen. I'm glad to meet you."

"Howdy. I'm Hue," the swampbender stepped up, stretching her arms. She sloshed some of the water in the river, "What're the rules?"

"Knock back, not off. The lines on the ground show where the zones are. If you toss someone into the river, they resume their position without penalty," Wen explained, "Otherwise, Amateur Tournament rules. My discs are in the edge of the bridge there. Are you familiar with Amateur Tournament rules?"

"We've been in the circuit as Ringers," Hue said, "No single team, just single-match stuff."

"This ought to be interesting, then," the Firebender grinned, taking a stance, "Ready…Set…BEGIN!"

Hue was the fastest, bringing up a blob of water. The blob was shot into the air, and it fell behind her, and she made large, sweeping motions. The water fell from the air and she shot spurts at her three opponents equally, the jets cutting off the falling blob and squirting her opponents in the face.

The Airbender was the second to act. As the blob rose, he shot a whirlwind at Wen. The Firebender shot a plume of flame at the whirlwind just before it reached him, turning it into a flaming whirlwind. Wen's clay disc rode into the air from the side, just barely making it between Hue's squirts of water.

Cahaya watched as the other Waterbender brought up a spike of water, intending to aim it at her. Cahaya smiled, and lit a fireball in her hand, and tossed it up. As she did, everything else seemed to snap into action. The other team was hit in the face with the water, Wen's clay disc spun towards the Firebender's chest, and the flaming whirlwind struck Wen, sending him back a step over the line.

The waterbender's attack shot uselessly between Cahaya and Wen, and she rolled her arms around her left side and next to her hip and unleashed fireballs in a trio of blasts. The Airbender recovered and deflected the one meant for him away. The Waterbender caught it in the gut and went back, while the firebender was hit in the hand. Cahaya followed the motion by sweeping her leg around and kicked into the air towards the Airbender and the Firebender, bringing a ray of flame that followed her foot's movement shooting towards them. The Airbender again deflected the fire, while the Firebender was still recovering from getting hit in the hand, and took the full blast, falling off the side.

"Ah!" Cahaya hissed as they waited for the Firebender to swim to the bank and take his spot back. The Airbender regarded his companion for a moment, and then blasted him with some air, drying him off a bit. The Firebender's air frizzled upwards, but he thanked the Airbender anyway.

"Ready, set, resume," the Airbender said, and the fight began again. The Firebender went after Hue, and Wen defended her, deflecting his attacks with the clay disks. Hue shot four geysers of water into the air, which lingered as she aimed them, and brought them down. The other Waterbender shot a gush of water towards them, attempting to cancel the momentum of Hue's attack, but he never got the chance. Cahaya bent her knees, brought her arms back with her palms forward, and shot them in front of her, unleashing a bulb of flame as large as her torso at the Waterbender. The Airbender attempted to deflect it, but the fireball moved faster than it seemed to be capable of. The Waterbender was knocked back again, and he cussed and stomped at his misfortune; he was at the edge of the bridge.

The Airbender smiled, putting his arms out, then in, and started to spin. Cahaya saw the Firebender, and thought that he was going to willingly jump into the river. The Airbender wasn't allowed to fire a continuous stream of air, but he could make a lot of rapid attacks, not unlike what Hue did. Wen was able to ground himself, but Hue was unprepared to deal with the attack, and went back. Cahaya took a step to the right of the blast coming at her, and spun counter-clockwise with the air to deflect around it, and punched out with her first, going for a fiery counter-attack. Instead of flame, however, a blast of air shot from her fist instead. The Airbender was expecting to dodge a fire blast to the stomach, rather than an air gust to the face, and was sent on his back over the line.

All five of the standing Benders stared at Cahaya's fist, including Cahaya. The airbender's head poked up.

"That was impressive," he said, standing, "What did you say your reason for being on the island was, Cahaya?"

"I didn't," she said.

"I understand. But you must know, you cannot receive treatment for Koh use while you are _on_ Koh."

"I'm not! I just came out of a _three day coma!_ I mean…I guess I must be still suffering from side effects. That…"

Cahaya repeated the motion, firing it off to the side of the bridge, and with the same results.

"I feel normal. A little groggy in the limbs…"

"Coulda fooled me," the waterbender growled to himself.

"How am I airbending? I figured out this trick that I can push air currents around if I move heat with my Firebending, to make it _look_ like Airbending, but it's not _actual_ Airbending."

"This is most unusual. I am afraid Cahaya and I must step off from our game, and speak with one of the Masters about this."

"But it was just getting good!" Cahaya said, but the Airbender shook his head.

"You may yet be able to help us learn more about Koh. This is something we must study now, and immediately. Come with me, please."

Cahaya groaned and followed, "Sorry everybody, this was fun…"

The Airbender brought her into the tower, to a private meditation chamber. Six Airbenders, each older than the last, were meditating. The oldest of them had a wide head with four hairs sticking out. He was seated on a large cushion. He was also slouched forward, snoring loudly. The Airbender sat behind one of the masters, and started to meditate. Cahaya sat next to him, and attempted the same. At first she was fidgety, but she took to listening, rather than clearing her mind and doing nothing. The 'fwumps' of sky bison. The hums of airship and airplane engines. The faint honks and whirrs of the city across the bay. Laughter, shouts, splashes. Hue and the others had resumed the bending match.

With her ears attuned, she took in a deep breath. The Airbenders were very…Clean. They did not have strong smells; she had the strongest scent of any of the people in the room, though the smell of old people is a difficult one to mask. Even in this silent room, there was life and movement.

"Brother Goba," one of the Masters finally said. Cahaya opened her eyes, and realized that the sun was orange in the sky. Quite a bit of time had passed without her realizing it. Either she'd fallen asleep, or there was something to this meditation thing.

"Yes, Master Sonam," Goba didn't open his eyes.

"I am glad to see you joining us today, however uninvited."

"Thank you, Master Sonam. I apologize for my intrusion, but I thought this important to warrant the attention of the Masters," Goba finally opened his eyes, and he looked up to Sonam, "Cahaya here is a FIrebender. Who Airbended. We were sparring, when she found her ability."

"I was given a large dosage of Koh. I was knocked out for three days," Cahaya explained, not getting up.

"Yes, I know who you are, and your circumstances," Sonam nodded, not looking at her, "Sister Jampa filled me in of the situation."

"I would like to see you Airbend," another of the Masters, a woman a bit older than Sonam, said, "Would you please demonstrate?"

"Here?"

"Of course," she said with a bow of her head. Cahaya stood, and repeated the motion, sending out a blast of air from her fist.

"Crude," Sonam said, "Unguided and undisciplined. Very raw."

"But powerful," the woman Master said, "Where are you from, girl?"

"I'm, uh, from the west."

"So you are not Min of the Eastern Earth Kingdom?" the Airbender master asked, and Cahaya turned pink in the face.

"Uh…No. I'm not. You saw that?"

"I only have secondhand reports. Where, exactly, are you from?"

"Northern Fire Nation," Cahaya repeated.

"What is the name of the town? This is important, girl."

"I can't tell you that."

"It is not wise to withhold information from the representative of the Airbenders on the Republic City Council!" Sonam warned.

"I grew up on an island. Nobody else lived there. My dad was a fisherman," Cahaya sighed.

"Do not lie to me," the woman Airbender said shortly.

"I cannot tell you," Cahaya insisted.

"You are a Sun Warrior," came an old, creaky voice from the end of the room. Cahaya's eyes widened, and took four steps back.

"How-N-No, I'm n-n-" her entire body shook. Her jaw shivered, and the Airbender masters wondered if she was going to turn blue from being frozen.

"It's okay, girl. I am a friend of Chief Yudho," the ancient Airbender said, lifting his head to look upon her, "Though it has been some time since I have seen him. I assume he has passed away?"

"Before my father was a man," Cahaya's gaze was upon the ground, "Over forty years ago."

Cahaya leaned against the wall, and slunk to the ground, holding her legs, "How could you tell I was a Sun Warrior?"

"Your secrecy gave you away. It is all right, Cahaya. Few but I would have been able to surmise your heritage in the best of circumstances."

"No, it's not. None of us are supposed to speak of our existence to the outside. The fact that you all now know this, I'm not just a wayward daughter. I'm an exile. I can't go back."

"I've never even heard of the Sun Warriors," Goba admitted in an attempt to assure Cahaya.

"That's the _point._ But now you have, because of me. Nobody is supposed to know my heritage outside of the Tribe. It is how we have survived the Fire Nation and the extinction of the Dragons. We have preserved our ways for thousands of years in the face of aggression, theft of our sacred artifacts, intrusion. We survived by not indulging in the advances the world has made and remaining separate from it."

"But by remaining separate from the world, you have decayed. It has been a slow, agonizing death, seen by any outsiders who have found the Sun Warriors. I had thought Yudho was set to see to their resuscitation. He was going to declare sovereignty from the Fire Nation and make their existence known. Preserve their lands and their city and start to rebuild. Not change, but reform and adapt," the oldest Airbender master said. Cahaya stared at the floor, "Yudho was murdered, wasn't he?"

Cahaya clutched her legs, "My grandfather disagreed with Yudho. He killed him in a duel."

The old Airbender said nothing.

"From what my grandfather said, things kept going. We didn't get any worse, but we didn't get any better. Or bigger. So many just married into the Fire Nation and left. We started to shrink, but our wealth wasn't a problem. The families became more and more closely related, until my grandfather took to kidnapping…" she trembled again, "Kidnapping women…Girls born to these women were kept separate from the boys. My mother was an actual tribeswoman, as was my father. Things were looking up. The girls became women. Well, teenagers. I was fifteen when I ran away. I didn't want to become a mother while I was still a girl. And…Some of the warriors started using Koh. At first it was just when they needed to defend the borders, but..."

She clutched her head, "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because you _need_ to," the ancient Airbender said, standing, to the shock of the other Airbenders. He walked to Cahaya and laid a hand on her shoulder, kneeling with a creak and a whine of his joints. The Airbender didn't seem to notice, "You tell me these things because you _want_ to. You know that your people are in imbalance, and in desperate need of the help of the outside world that has caused it such harm. And you tell me these things because you know I am telling you the truth."

Cahaya stood, no tears rolling, but they were certainly being kept at bay. Her fists were clenched.

"Master, I came to Republic City to find learn about Koh, and find a way to stop it from destroying my people. If you can help me save them, and stop this drug, the Sun Warriors will forever be in your debt."

The old Airbender master stood and looked her in the eyes. He was naturally tall, but age had shrunk him, and he leaned forward from the weakness of his bones. If he strained to keep his eyes level with hers, it didn't show.

"It would be my honor, Sister Cahaya. I am Master Meelo. And I have a gift for you."


	14. Junkyard

Tolui pulled his sand-sailer into the edge of Rhip, and scowled. Chagatai had been here. The Rhip tribe had the Sandsailer he'd stolen, and they'd taken it apart. Tolui pulled up beside the deconstruction site, and pulled the pin out of his sand-sailer's rudder. He rolled his hand, and the sand began to swirl and kick up beneath his feet as he walked.

"Where did you get this sand-sailer?" he demanded. The Rhip tribesman looked at each other, then at Tolui.

"Your tribe sold it to us," one of them said, "That's what Jochi said. He told us that we were, like, renting it, or something like that. You should talk to him."

"Where is Jochi?"

He pointed, "The general store down the street."

"Stop working, or I'll bury the sand-sailer and you along with it."

The men lifted their hands and backed off, not wanting a fight. Tolui stomped up the street, taking note of the dilapidated state of the town. Something had everyone in the Rhip tribe active and energetic, however, as they were sweeping the streets and performing repairs. It still smelled, and almost everyone he saw were thin, even the children. Tolui would rather go hungry than see a child starve. He resolved to give what food he had to these children; he could forage in the desert. Probably more in this area, which had a lot more life. And when he got back to the Gilacorn tribe, he was going to assemble a war band, and take these starving children and have them all fed.

Tolui opened the door to the general store, and saw an old, long-haired man playing Pai Sho with a middle aged fellow. This store was stocked with food. And there were starving children outside. Tolui would destroy the store right then if he knew that he couldn't use the food for the children.

"Tell me where Jochi is," Tolui demanded. The middle aged man looked up as the old man stroked his beard. The middle aged man looked at his elder, but the old man did nothing, except study the Pai Sho table. Tolui stomped over.

"Are you two deaf?"

"I do not respond to threatening tones, young man. Sit, and calm yourself," the old man said. Tolui stomped his foot and rolled his arm, producing a perfectly round stone, and he smashed it through the Pai Sho table, sending the tiles and splinters of wood in all directions.

"I AM NOT GOING TO ASK AGAIN," Tolui bellowed in the old man's face. The old man stood, regarding Tolui with a passive glare.

"I am Jochi."

"What is my tribe's sand-sailer doing out there, and where is my little brother?"

"You must be Tolui, then. Chagatai is gone. He left two days ago with my grandson, Chinngis, on a bus to Republic City. He is likely at the border with the United Republic of Nations by this point. We did not harm him."

Tolui lifted the stone off the destroyed Pai Sho table with his Bending, keeping it hovering in the air.

"You best get to talking, old man."

"Behter would be so disappointed with you, Tolui, for acting like this. He had a far more even head than this."

Tolui slammed the stone into the floor, creating a dent in the wood. The other man started to make his way to the exit, but Tolui stretched the stone, blocking his way, "Don't talk about my grandfather. You know nothing about him."

"You know far less than you think you do, Tolui. Your brother was here, and he did many good things while he was here. We made a deal. We agreed to pay your tribe for the sand-sailer, so we could learn how it is constructed, so that we can start building our own again."

Jochi walked behind the counter, and produced a wad of bills, and he tossed them onto the floor in front of Tolui.

"That money belongs to your tribe. When we are finished with the sand-sailer, we will re-assemble it and return it to the Gilacorn. Your brother also helped my grandson negotiate investment terms for the hotel at Oasis with me. If you take the Sand-sailer now, much of the good Chagatai did will be undone, Tolui."

"Good?" Tolui snorted, "Starving children and filthy streets? What good has your tribe done? Chagatai is now less important than the rot that you've allowed to fester here. You have a store full of food and yet you have starving children running in your filthy streets. My father was right."

"You would declare war on us, Tolui?"

"I will declare that you are unfit to care for your children. We may live simply, but we do not _starve._"

"Is that a fact?" Jochi cocked his head to the side, "You live off the desert, the fat of the land? Is that why your father and your adults are always buying grain and meat and water from my shop? Or any number of the other tribes? You are a shortsighted, arrogant boy, Tolui. All of the tribes depend on my store to feed themselves."

"What are these lies?"

Jochi pointed to behind Tolui, which held a rack of waterskins. Waterskins that were identical to Tolui's on his belt. Tolui returned the stone to its normal shape, scowling, and he looked around the shop. Indeed, a lot of the supplies were familiar, if not identical to the supplies Tolui had brought with him.

"My main business is selling supplies to the other tribes. They sell those precious stones to me they find in the desert. The Buzzard Wasp Tribe is allowing an oil drilling company to drill on their lands. Those children are starving because beyond my own business, there is nothing here beyond some cactus farming. I feed everyone that I can, but I have to keep my doors open.

"Times are hard everywhere, Tolui, including the Si Wong desert. Much of your food comes from the outside, because, like much of the world, the desert is in a drought. Think about it. When was the last time you saw a full field bloom of the cacti? Seen a sizable oasis? Food is expensive. The Si Wong's bounty is not in its flora and fauna right now, but in its minerals. I can only pray that soon this will change. The wet season is _behind_ us, Tolui. And it has not been a good one. Soon, even the Gilacorn tribe will be feeling those effects."

Tolui returned his rock to its place, scowling.

"I would have to speak with my father about this. But I must find Chagatai."

He picked up the money, scowling. He picked out a quarter of the money, and placed it back on the counter.

"How much food will that buy my tribe, the next time someone comes by?"

"I expect a new Pai Sho table when you return from Republic City," Jochi stared Tolui in the eyes. Tolui stared back, before nodding. Jochi accepted the money, and Tolui pocketed the rest.

"Your people will be fed for at least two months, and fed well, with this, if prices don't skyrocket too high. You will need to get to Zei and take a bus to Republic City. The money you have should get you there, but not back. Chagatai is staying with my grandson, Chinngis. He is in good hands with him. I will give you the address."

Jochi started writing it down, but Tolui stopped him, stating, "I can't read."

Jochi paused and looked up at Tolui.

"Hasar never taught you? You think _we_ starve our children and you are _illiterate?_ At least you can count money!" Jochi pounded his fist on the table, and then wrote the address down anyway, "Our children might be hungry but at least they can read, and be able to survive outside of this desert."

"Not that literacy is doing much for them right now. What road do I take to get to Republic City?"

"It will take you weeks to get there on foot."

"I'll take my sand-sailer. I will use this money to ensure Chagatai's return. Better that he returns and I be forced to remain behind."

"On what sand? It's asphalt! Over bridges and sheer cliffs! You will need to go by a car of some kind."

"He could visit Hoi," the other man suggested, "And buy some wheels. Not a Satomobile, actual wheels for his Sand-Sailer. Modify it for the road. It'll take him some time, but it will be faster than going on foot, if he doesn't want to take the bus. He's got more than enough money for it."

"You'd get lost on the bus anyway," Jochi rolled his eyes, "Find, go see the lunatic. Take a map."

"How much?"

"I'll bill you later."

Hoi lived in a junkyard just outside of the Rhip tribe town. Cars and devices of every era and make and style lay strewn about. There were even a number of complete aircraft. Biplanes with their engines removed but sitting less than twenty feet away. Airships with their balloon deflated. And lots and _lots_ of Satomobiles and Cabbage trucks. Tolui pulled his sand-sailer into the junkyard, and the ground became rough, scraping and scratching the bottom. He cursed the mess, and left it where he pulled it in. A tall, thin man with a neckbeard came out carrying some kind of weapon that had two rods with an orb at the end of each one.

"Kin ah help you?" he asked in a heavy accent.

"My name is Chagatai. I'm looking for some wheels. For my sand-sailer. I understand you can help me. I need to ride on the road."

"Y'got an inspection sticker fer that thing?" he snorted, and shook his head, laughing and stomping his foot, "A'ight, Ah kin help ya out. I'm Hoi. Where ya headed?"

"Republic City."

"Are ye? A'ight. 'S'long way there. Ye're gonna need three things: Wheels, brakes, and directions. Y'can't take that thing on the highway. Ye'll git arrested. Ah'll give ye the directions fer yer business. The wheel's'll cost ye. The brakes Ah'll give ye fer free if ye do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Ah got this feller that offered a promise ta me. He needs ta git to Republic City, and Ah bin keepin' him 'round. He's good with his hands, so he's paid his way. Some sorta egg-head from Zei. Git him ta Republic City, an' Ah'll throw in the brakes fer free."

"All right, I've got room for two. It'll be a bumpy ride."

"He won't mind. Let me take a look at yer thingy, an' we'll git it fixed up in a coupla days. You'll be on the road in no time."

"A couple of _days?"_

"Hey, most junkers would just sell ya some sorta piece of junk instead of fixing ya up with a rig. Two days ta design and build the system. Tha's a challenge no engineer would take, but Ah'll do it. But Ah git the rights ta the designs. It'll git ya to Republic City _and_ it'll git you back. An' if it don't, Ah'll git you yer money back. Unless it gits destroyed by a Saber-Tooth Lion Moose. Then Ah make no garuantees."

"All right. Fine. Two days, and I leave on the third. And if you don't have it done by then, I'll need alternative means of transportation. You'll have to provide it."

Hoi scowled, bringing his face very close to Tolui's. He sized up the Sandbender, and then stuck out his hand, "Deal. If Ah don't git you yer Sandsailer, Ah'll lend you mah Satomobile. To Republic City an' back. But either way, Ah git yer money."

"I don't know how to drive a Satomobile."

"Huang does. He just ain't got one."

"Your friend? Fine. I'll be in the village."

"Uh, uh. Ah don't know how these things work. Ah'm gonna need yer help ta figure out how these things are built!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"If Ah don't have yer help, it'll take an extra week."

Tolui groaned, and scratched his head, "Fine. We best get started…"

Hoi proved to be a fast learner; the sand-sailer wasn't a terribly complicated device, and it changed little in the last two hundred years. When Hoi understood the vehicle, he and Huang got to work designing where and how the wheels were going to work. Tolui didn't understand why they didn't just put wheels on and attach the brakes, and wanted to ask questions, but every time he tried, he was brushed off, and so Tolui simply took to practicing his bending. He looked around; he'd heard of Metalbenders before, and he was surrounded by metal. You had to listen, truly listen, through your ears and through your feet, to learn how to Metalbend. Tolui thought about it, and found a patch of dirt that didn't have many metal shavings or glass lying around. He cleared what was there, and stomped his feet down, closing his eyes, and he listened.

He didn't hear anything. He could hear Hoi and Huang working in the garage. That was it. Tolui decided he wasn't doing it right, and continued to listen. He closed his eyes, and concentrated. He could hear the noises of the two working. Saws. Hammers. Metal landing on the floor. Huang letting out a string of inoffensive curses that nobody would ever think were naughty.

Tolui reached beyond that with his listening. There was an animal in the distance howling. He didn't recognize the creature's voice. Wind. He could hear wind. Whistling and angry up far above them. He cocked his head towards the sound, and he searched for more to listen to for hours more, until Hoi's voice rang out, declaring it was dinnertime.

Somehow, while designing and working on the sand-sailer, the two had found the time to prepare enough food for the three of them. Huang was a scrawny man, around Hasar's age. He had glasses pressed against his flat, narrow face. Hoi sat, and plopped a large serving of noodles onto his plate from the noodle bowl. Huang waited for Hoi to take his (formidable) serving before taking some himself. Tolui was modest in his own portions; it was rude for a guest to take large amounts of food from their host, after all.

"So, Huang, what's in Republic City for you?" Tolui asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Work. A friend of mine is opening a school. I lost my job at the university. What about you?"

"My brother ran away. I'm going to go and get him back," Tolui dug into the noodles. Hoi stopped eating, staring at his plate. Huang looked at the suddenly pensive Hoi.

"Maybe you kin help each other out, then," Hoi said, "Ah've asked Huang ta find mah sister. She ran away ta Republic City, too."

"Why don't you go yourself to find her?" Tolui asked, and Hoi shrugged.

"Ain't like that. We both ran away from Foggy Bottom Swamp. Ah wanted ta work with machines. She wanted ta learn Bendin'. But she hasn't contacted me. Ah jus' want her ta know Ah'm thinkin' 'bout her. If you see her, her name is Hue. Tell her to contact Huang. He has somethin' fer her. Huang's got a picture of her."

"I'll do that. I…Don't have a picture of Chagatai, I'm afraid. I guess you should just show my picture around, and someone would know," Tolui laughed, "We look a lot alike. At least that's what everyone says."

"What do you mean by that?" Huang asked.

"Not many mirrors out in the desert."

"So you've never seen your own face?" Huang asked, wonder in his eyes. Tolui shook his head. Huang smiled, "It's the little things. Would you like to see your own face, Tolui?"

"Uh…Sure?"

Huang excused himself, and returned with a hand mirror. Tolui looked into it. He was covered and dirt. But he smiled, knowing that he did, in fact, look like his brother and his father. Like his brother, he had his mother's ears, and a number of other subtle things, like the way his lips were shaped. The room was silent, save for the smiles.

"It is the little things."


	15. Tolui's Road

"This…Is…Wow."

"Ah call it the 'Road Sailer.'"

"It had two Rudders."

"Ayup. One fer the mast, the other fer drivin' it. Use the mast rudder t'catch the wind, like ye're used ta. Then use the other one ta steer it."

The sand-sailer was converted into a road-worthy vehicle, with metal tightenings keeping the wood more secure on the frame. The vehicle now had four large tires that lifted the whole thing four feet off the ground. There was a ladder they needed to use to get on it. The mast had a handle on it, and a hinge on the bottom. Tolui asked about that.

"If ye come across some low lyin' bridge or a tree branch or somethin', you kin lower the mast so ya don't rip the sail or lose the mast."

"This is far beyond what I asked for. I can't pay for all of this!"

"Ah, don't worry about it. This was fun! Besides, Ah kin use this design agin. Earthbenders will pay money fer somethin' like this! No gasoline, jus' Bendin'! Ah'm thinkin' of other designs, like a steam engine, or a water wheel, or a windmill with a stone base. Everybody's lookin' ta save on gas these days."

"I'll be sure to send you some designs I'll work on, Hoi. It was a pleasure working with you on this," Huang said, shaking Hoi's hand.

"Half of this is yer's, as far as Ah'm concerned. Y'have mah word on that."

"I trust you."

"If I may ask a favor, Hoi. The Rhip tribe is not doing well. They need help. Work with them. Please," Tolui said. Hoi nodded.

"A'ight. Ah'll think of somethin'. Ah gotta build another one of these. Oh! One more thing. Ah installed a light. You kin recharge it by turnin' this thing turn here with yer Bendin'. You should charge it ta full. This way, you kin find yer way at night."

"We didn't work on that!" Huang said.

"Nah, Ah've had this fer a while. Bin lookin' fer an excuse ta use it on somethin'. Had the patent forever…"

Tolui couldn't sleep that night, and he took to practicing his listening instead. He didn't expect anything to happen, but it helped him relax. He clenched the dirt beneath his toes. The earth here was so much more solid. In the sands, everything was so loose. Nothing could be heard or felt except the sand immediately beneath someone's feet, and that's why they wore wide, thick shoes to keep them above the sand. But here, the ground was cool and solid. Tolui was at hoe among the sand, but the solid ground was not an alien thing. It felt just as warm to him as the sea of sand.

Tolui reached out with his bending, trying to grab at the metal. He felt silly for attempting it, but a bit of experimentation with Bending never hurt anyone he knew. Tolui kept his eyes closed and his feet firmly planted on the ground. He kept attempting to listen and feel at the same time as he reached out with his Bending. Tolui could hear the subtle sounds of the settling metal on metal of the junkyard, and grabbed what he thought was the closest piece of sheet metal, and willing it towards him.

The sound of metal scraping across the earth could be heard, and Tolui opened his eyes. A piece of sheet metal had scraped a bit towards closer to him. He heard thumping in the house, and Hoi came out with his strange weapon.

"YOU DERN THIEVES AH'M GONNA GIT YOU THIS TAHM!" he screamed.

"Hoi, wait!" Tolui shouted, but he was too late. Hoi fired his weapon, both barrels, and the bolts of electricity shot to the nearest pile of junk. The electricity jumped from metal to metal, including the sheet metal Tolui was standing next to. The electricity jumped from the metal to Tolui, who was launched backwards and skidded along the ground. The junkyard lit up in blue electric light. Tolui blinked, and thought how beautiful the junkyard looked with all that light.

"Woah. That's really pretty," Tolui said. He blinked, and realized he wasn't in the junkyard anymore. He looked to his right, and found Huang sitting next to him. The room was white. Very white.

"Tolui?"

"Huang? Where am I?"

"Don't talk. You're in a hospital. Don't try to move. Thank goodness you're awake…"

"What happened?"

"Hoi…Over-reacted when he heard you Bending. He'd been getting thieves in his junkyard, and opened fire to try to scare them away, and you got hit by accident. We drove you to Zei, but your injuries were pretty bad. They didn't have the facilities for your injuries. They were worried your heart had been damaged."

"Oh no…"

"They had to perform surgery and, uh…Remove some damaged skin. But your heart is fine."

Tolui lifted the sheets of his bed, and looked down. There was gauze lying on his chest. His heart skipped a beat, and he started to peel it off to take a look. Huang stood to try to stop him, but Tolui already made his peek. A skin graft had been performed. Tolui leaned over the side of his bed, and his stomach lurched. Huang called for a nurse.

"So…How long was I out?"

"About three days. You went into shock almost immediately. The doctors at Zei thought you'd fried your organs at first. But they have some sort of machine called an X-Ray here in Republic City. They put you through it, and you were fine."

"We're in Republic City?"

"Yeah. I was looking forward to putting the Road Sailer through its paces. Maybe one day I'll be back through that way. For now…For now we've got a lot of bills to pay."

"What do you mean?"

"Now that you're awake, the hospital is going to release you, and they're going to bill you. For the airlift, the surgery, the drugs…Hoi couldn't join us because he had to keep an eye on his junkyard. He'll pay you back for everything, but it'll take time."

"What if I just don't pay?" Tolui asked. Hoi shook his head.

"They'll give your debt to a collector. And if it's large enough, some collectors will go to extremes to collect. Illegal extremes."

"I'm a Bender, I can defend myself! And are they going to track me all the way to Si Wong?"

"Some just might. If it's over two thousand Yuan, you'll have collectors breathing down your neck."

"Just to have a doctor save my life? Why couldn't you have brought me to a Water Bender healer?"

"Some damage can't be healed with Water Bending. They needed to be sure."

Tolui leaned back into his bed, huffing, and turned to Huang, "Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be keeping your distance or whatever?"

"I'm not leaving you to be kicked out onto the street curb, with your injury! You need time to heal. You need someone to help you get around the city. Besides, Hoi wanted me to look after you. As another favor. He's crushed by what he did. Jochi is going to have your father informed of what happened."

"This is a total disaster…" Tolui rubbed his hand over his face, "My father's going to be livid."

"Things like this happen. Don't worry, Tolui, I've got an apartment, it's rented out for six months. If you find a steady job, you should be able to pay off your debt pretty quickly. Which, just so happens, I've got something for you. It's not much, but it's a start."

"Oh?"

"Teaching kids how to Earthbend."

"That doesn't sound so bad. That's one of my duties back home."

"It should be fun!"

A nurse finally arrived, and cleaned up Tolui's mess.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Tolui said. She rolled her eyes and left. A tall, bearded doctor came into the room.

"Mister Louie! Glad to see you're awake! We were starting to get worried!" the doctor said.

"_To_lui," he corrected, "My name is Tolui."

He looked at his clipboard.

"It says here your name is Toe Louie. First name To, last name Louie."

"Uh…My culture doesn't use surnames. My tribal name is Gilacorn. That's the closest thing I have to a surname."

The doctor muttered about primitive tribals, and made the correction.

"Well, Tolui, let's see you stand up and take a few steps, if you can."

Tolui peeled the sheets off, and sat up. He stood, wobbling at first, but he stretched his legs and took a few steps. He was feeling light-headed and his chest hurt."

"Excellent! You look well enough to be released," the doctor scribbled some notes down.

"Oh…Okay? What about my clothes?"

"We had them washed," he pointed to a cabinet. Tolui picked them out, and sniffed them. They'd been deprived of all scent. That was going to be a problem when he hunted. If money was going to be short, he'd need to go hunting. He heard the doctor ripping paper, and he handed it to Tolui, "Give this to billing in the front. You need to be out of here in an hour."

"What? He just woke up, not fifteen minutes ago! From a _shockgun wound!_" Huang objected.

"He looks fine to me," the doctor shrugged and walked out.

"Hey, can I at least get my bandage replaced!" Tolui shouted after the doctor, but nothing came of it. Tolui huffed, and started checking the cabinets. Almost all of them were locked, and none had bandages in them. He huffed and considered busting the lock with his bending stone, but he decided against it. He changed into his robes.

"Come on, Huang, let's just go," Tolui groaned, collecting his things. Huang didn't object, and they took the elevator to the ground floor.

"Which way is billing?" Tolui asked while standing in front of a sign labeled 'Billing' with an arrow pointing down the hall. Huang blinked, and pointed at the sign. Tolui looked at it, and then back at Huang, "What?"

"This way," Huang sighed, leading him down the hall. Several women were sitting in front of money counting machines, each of them looking as bored as the last, even the ones that were busy. He approached one of the desks, and handed the slip of paper to her. She took it, glanced at it, and started punching in numbers and letters into the machine, which spat out a bill. Tolui couldn't read, but he knew numbers. He let out a breath. Two thousand five hundred Yuan.

"Where…Am I gonna get two thousand Yuan?"

"We'll bill you," the woman said, "NEXT!"

Tolui followed Huang out of the hospital, his bottom lip quivering. They walked down the streets, TOlui sighing heavily.

"Well, if I can find this Chinngis, I'll find Chagatai. Then I can send him home, and worry about my own debt. Twenty five hundred…"

"You should get some rest first. Don't worry about it today."

"Easy for you to say. You don't owe two and a half thousand Yuan."

"You're right. I owe six thousand on my family's farm of a hundred twenty years in Zei."

"…Oh…"

Their apartment was in an area that was thick with cheap apartment buildings upon cheap apartment buildings. Most were in disrepair. This was definitely a Triad gang area, too.

"I used to have tenure…" Huang groaned, "I had a house on campus they provided for me. I was respected! My articles were the envy of the academic world! And then that stupid moon had to prove the old models wrong!"

Huang led Tolui into an apartment building and up stairs upon stairs, to the eighth floor. It was hot and dry, which was comfortable for Tolui, but everyone else seemed miserable with the heat. Huang used his key to open an apartment, letting them in. It was tiny. Tolui was used to sharing a small tent with his brother, but he was used to having some space. There was one bed, one dresser, a single, rusty radiator, and an oven/stove that was behind the door, which swung inward. And that was it. There was one electrical outlet. Tolui didn't cook and eat his meals in the same room he slept in, it just wasn't done. He groaned.

"It isn't much…"

Tolui put his bag on the top of the dresser, "It's not like I have much to begin with."


	16. Tryouts

Tolui slumped onto the bench, counting the measly amount of cash he'd made. Twenty Yuan down. Two thousand four hundred eighty left to go. He groaned and rubbed his face. No, three down. He was going to need to buy some new clothes so he won't stick out. He'd been here two days, and the radiator had kicked in last night. In late May. They still didn't have any food, and their apartment didn't have an icebox. He was hungry. There went another forty cents…And he couldn't read. He was doomed…

"Money, troubles, huh?" someone asked. Tolui looked up, and pocketed his coins. A man was standing over Tolui, wearing a leather vest and a white shirt underneath. He had a tattoo of symbols in the shape of an hourglass on his right arm. He had a fedora sitting on his head.

"Yeah."

"You're some kind of Earthbender, right?" he stepped around the bench and sat next to Tolui, "From outta town?"

"Just got in a couple of days ago. It was an unexpected trip."

"Well, I've got a friend with a job. Ain't too hard. You might have to bend a few people across the street, but it's not much trouble. My name's Jing. You ever work as a Bouncer?"

"A…Bouncer?"

"A door-guard. See, I got an acquaintance at a place, and he's looking for someone to keep unruly customers out. What do you think of booze?"

"I've seen it destroy entire tribes of my people, and the people of this city."

"Ah. Well, nevermind," he started to stand, but Tolui grabbed his arm.

"But, I mean, it's gonna happen anyway, right? So long as I'm protecting people from each other and themselves, that doesn't sound so bad."

"I never thought of it that way. What's your name?"

"I'm Tolui."

"I saw you teaching those kids Earthbending. You've got a lot of talent. My friend wants to hire a variety of Bouncers to deal with whatever might come into his place. He's holding tryouts. What do you think?"

Tolui felt his stomach grumble in demand. He looked at Jing, and nodded, "All right. But you're buying me lunch first."

Jing smiled, and patted Tolui on the back, "Of course. C'mon, I know a place that makes _real_ beetleburgers. My treat."

"I dunno, Hue," Chagatai said, moving back and forth with the Waterbending technique he'd been taught, shifting it, "I don't think Jita would appreciate me using our friendship to help our someone move _moonshine._"

"Look, Bian wants to start sellin' ta the Smooth Stream. Y'said you've got a friend tha's needin' ta keep a job! It'd be good fer him if he kin introduce a supplier 'o the only source of gen-yew-whine Swampshine. Ah'm jus' lookin' ta git inta the door an' talk to the guy who runs the place!"

"I thought Bian was supposed to be selling all your Swampshine?"

"She is, but the Steady Stream's bin a hard nut ta crack. They got their own still. If Ah kin talk to 'em, and work somethin' out, everyone benefits! Ain't like-"

"-not like you're selling Koh," Chagatai finished for her, rolling his eyes, "I'm still grounded for another few days. I'll talk to Chinngis, and if he's okay with it, I'll go talk to Jita about it this weekend, okay? If Jita says no, that's it. I won't ask him twice."

"Ye're a doll!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Chagatai blushed as she did so, babbling something incoherent. Hue picked up the crate full of sand and moved it onto the dolley, and pushed until it clicked into place, and she lifted on a lever, that dumped it into the crushing machine. Chagatai used his Earthbending to rotate the sand in the machine, which crushed the sand into the finer silicate that would be heated and blown into glass by Noboru. Most of Chagatai's work was chores: Cleaning rooms, moving things around, and preparing the sand. Every day he got a bit of time to learn about actually work with glass. Hue had volunteered for manual labor to talk to Chagatai.

"So why are you selling moonshine anyway? Why didn't you get a job or go to school?"

"Ain't many schools 'round the Foggy Swamp. We got teachers and schoolhouses, but nothin' fancy. Since Ah ain't got no parents or legal guardian out here, I can't git inta school."

"Are you an orphan?"

"Hah, no, mah ma taught me how to build a still an' make good 'shine. Ah came out ta Republic City ta make Swampshine. Tha's it, really. Oh, and Bendin'. Ah wanted to learn new ways ta Waterbend. We ain't got many healers in Foggy Swamp. Ah hoped ta meet someone that could teach me how."

"Have you found a teacher?"

"Yeah, at the university, but it's expensive ta take classes. Ta git a personal teacher like that Ah'd have ta git to the Poles. So Ah'm savin' mah money to do one or the other. What 'bout you? Why'd you come to Republic City?"

Chagatai blushed, "Oh, that's, uh, a long story."

"Can't be much longer'n mine."

"I don't really want to talk about it. Doesn't matter anyway, my reason turned out to be the wrong one anyway."

"Suit yerself."

Someone knocked on the door, and Noboru and Jampa entered. Noboru was older than Chagatai's father, a Firebender with salt-and-pepper hair and a stocky frame. Jampa shared his eyes and nose. Jampa opened the ceiling windows and allowed ventilation by pulling on a crank.

"I have more than enough silicate, Chagatai," Noboru said, "Thank you, Chagatai, Hue. Come downstairs, and I'll show you a few things. Have you ever blown glass, Hue?"

She nodded, "Yeah, usin' a kiln ta make certain parts fer, uh, a water purifier. Glass ta measure how full the tank is an' how hot it is."

"Water purifier. Right," Noboru smiled, and he demonstrated the basic techniques for them, and shot flame into the oven to heat up the dying coal. Chagatai was a bit too hard with the air, and he rolled it, waving his hand to try to use Bending to give additional control. He didn't know if it worked, but he liked to think it did. After all, glass was just ground up and processed sand. Chagatai continued to turn and move the glass piece until he had a definite, if slightly misshapen, glass cup as it cooled down. Hue's was a bit more graceful and deliberately. Chagatai glanced up at her with a blush, and scowled that he'd been outdone.

Tolui was still licking the grease off his fingers as Jing brought Tolui to a four story building jammed between a pair of buildings twice its height.

"Is this the place?"

"For the tryout, yeah. But it's not the place you'd be working at. You gotta pass the tryouts first. Have you ever done Bending Sports?"

"No, I can't say that I have. This is my first time out of the Si Wong Desert."

"Woah! That's…That's a bit of a surprise. The Si Wong Desert, huh? Long way," they entered the first floor of the building, and Jing showed his tattoo to the guard, who let them in. They started making their way downstairs to the basement.

"Yeah, but I was unconscious for the trip here. Shockgun to the chest."

"That's nasty."

"It wasn't as bad as it could have been. It went through some metal first, but it still knocked me out for three days."

"Jing! What are you doing here?" a short man with a small, round nose called to the Triad ganger. Although short, he was muscular and his hands were calloused.

"I've got a Sandbender that's looking for a job as a bouncer. I saw him showing his stuff to some neighborhood kids for chump change. He wants you to put him through his paces."

"What's your name, kid?"

"Tolui, sir."

"'Sir'?" the guy laughed, "Did you just call me 'Sir'?"

"Uh…Yes, sir."

The short man snorted and laughed again, "I like him already! I'm Tovis. We start in twenty."

"Well…What are the rules?"

"Kick everyone else off the platform. Don't attack until you hear the bell. Don't aim for the head or the groin. We've got healers for any bruises you get. We've got sand, clay, metal, dirt, and rocks for Earthbenders. You'll only be dueling Earthbenders. There's two spots open for Earthbenders, but the one that stands last gets paid a bit more. Second place is also a job."

"When's the first day?"

"I'll tell you that if you win."

Tolui nodded, and tightened his wrappings. Jing wished him good luck, and Tolui stepped into the arena. A wide, buff Earthbender stood next to him. There were six others besides Tolui and the one beside him.

"Hi, I'm Tolui."

The Earthbender said nothing.

"Fine, bury yourself," he snorted. The arena started to hum and grind, and the edge of the arena shifted into the wall, revealing water beneath. The Earthbenders started to wander through the arena, which was a miniature maze. Stone walls provided both blockades and weapons for the Earthbenders. Metal statues could be found. Sand and dirt was scattered everywhere. Tolui kept to an area that had a lot of sand. The bell rang, and he heard an explosion of rocks as at least two of the Benders went at it on the other side of the arena. Tolui took a breath, and listened. There were heavy steps coming towards him. The muscular Bender he first met, or rather didn't meet.

The Bender punched a piece of the rock wall, shooting it at Tolui, who spun the sand up, creating a miniature sandstorm. The rock missed, and Tolui spun it around in the sandstorm, breaking it into smaller chunks. The muscular Bender growled in frustration, and roared when a rock hit him in the shoulder. Tolui approached the Bender, who kicked up stones from the ground in an attempt to block Tolui's advance, but he just put them into the ground as he walked. He fired rock after rock at the Bender, who started tossing them back at Tolui. The Sandbender got close enough to touch the Bender, and the sandstorm engulfed him. The rocks flying in the gale knocked the Bender over, carried him to the edge, and tossed him into the drink. The first splash. Tolui dropped the sandstorm, smirking. Something smashed into his back, and he went tumbling over the edge with a yelp.

Tolui reached out and summoned a stone stalactite, and he grabbed it, twisting around and landing on his feet back in the arena. A metal ball flew towards him again at the end of a metal cable, and Tolui blocked it with a stone from the ground, riding the sand beneath his feet away from the edge. The Metalbender remorphed the metal and fired a bar at Tolui, who dodged, and had the sand beneath the Metalbender spit into the man's face.

Tolui grabbed a stone from the wall and bashed the Metalbender in the chest, sending him back near the edge. The Metalbender sent out his cable and reeled it back toward Tolui and away from the edge, but the stone the cable was attached to gave way, breaking and sending the Metalbender stumbling. Tolui didn't question the sudden fortune, and hit the Metalbender with a trio of stones, one to the legs and two to the chest. Tolui spun around to face another Bender, a young man just on the other side of twenty. Tolui raised a stone, aimed at the Bender, who held up his hands.

"Woah! Let's work together, then duel for the number one spot!" the young man said. Tolui kept the stone aimed, but didn't shoot it. The man continued, "If we're gonna be coworkers, we'll have to trust each other. We'll take out the other four, then go three rounds."

Tolui dropped the stone, and smiled.

"Tolui."

"Ruo. Two are still dueling on the other side," Ruo ran into the maze. They heard another splash just as they made it to the other side of the maze. The duel was still going on. One Earthbender was standing perfectly still, a tall, thin man with gray hair and long, green robes. The other was a shirtless, large man with a pronounced gut but strong arms. The skinny man had stones floating around him, while the fat man had lots of walls sticking out of the ground with hole in them from where he'd chewed through them.

Tolui kicked up the dirt, making a dirtscreen around the duelers. Rocks shot out from the wall, but they were easy to dodge. Ruo created an earth wall and steps for them to run up and pelt their opponents with rocks. The fat one took a flurry of blows to the chest, stumbling until he lost his footing and rolled over the edge. The old Earth Bender redirected the rocks he could, but Tolui and Ruo were too fast, particularly after the fat Bender fell off, and a stone got through, sending him over the edge. Tolui caught the older man with stones, and eased him into the water. The old man saw Tolui, and gave him a smile and a nod.

Tolui turned and faced Ruo and smiled. Ruo gave Tolui a thumbs-up, but Ruo was launched into the air by a stone from beneath, and a flying rock sent him off the edge. Tolui sprang into action, stones he bended launching him inwards, away from the edge of the arena. He spun, and faced a woman with brown hair, who had several clay disks aimed at Tolui. Tolui's face was in a snarl, until he remembered Ruo's words about trusting his co-worker.

"What do you need the job for?" Tolui asked. She stared at him.

"I've got medical bills," Tolui said. He pulled down his shirt, showing his scar on his chest. The wound had re-opened in the fighting. Her eyes flicked to the scar. She hesitated.

"I've got a family. My husband lost his job. I've got a four year old."

Tolui nodded, "You can have the number one spot, then. I'm happy with second place. So long as I'm making more than nine Yuan an hour."

He bowed, and she bowed back, and he waved to Jochi and Tovis. The short man crossed his arms, and shook his head. Tolui sighed, walked to the edge, and stepped off, into the water. Just about then, he realized he couldn't swim.

"So how'd you convince Chinngis to let ya out?" Hue asked. She was driving. Chagatai blushed and let out a sigh.

"I told him that I asked you out on a date."

Hue let out a snort and a laugh, "That's rich! That's a good one!"

Chagatai lowered his head, biting his lip. She saw his expression, and frowned, but laughed.

"Aww, Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean it like that! It was clever, Chagatai, really. An' it's kinda sweet of ya."

He smiled sheepishly. Hue pulled into a parking spot, a much more dexterous parking job than Cahaya's parallel parking. They stepped out, and walked to the Smooth Stream, and entered. Everyone here was dressed well, but casual. Hue was in a blue and green dress that showed only ankle and teased a bit of leg. She wore a choker around her neck of some kind of vine, with a carving of a catgator in the center. Chagatai had a blue vest over a white shirt with matching pants. He was still getting used to this style of clothing. His shoelaces had large loops in them, and his shoes were too tight. Chagatai was still worried about them flying off.

The Shining Stream was a café and restaurant. Below, it was a speakeasy. A hostess took them to a seat near where Jita was plucking at his Pipa, singing a summery tune. Chagatai smiled at the smell of cooking meat and pastries. A waitress came.

"What would you like to drink?"

Chagatai stared at her blankly, not really understanding. All he ever drank was water. Hue rolled her eyes.

"Moon peach juice please, for the both of us," she said, and the waitress stepped away. Chagatai looked at the menu and strained to read the symbols.

"…Paaaaan…Caaaake?" Chagatai squinted.

"Don't try so hard, Chagatai," Hue laughed. The music slowed as Jita heard Chagatai's name. He raised his head, and smiled as he spotted Chagatai, who waved at him.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah. Now I'm here to check up on my friend. I'll introduce you, but after that, you'll handle it, okay?"

"Ah wouldn't want you ta git hurt tryin' anyway," she teased, and he shook his head.

"What _should_ I get? I don't know what any of this is."

"Ask fer the special, an' eat it, whatever it is. Ye're usedta eatin' whatever ya pick off the groun'. Ain't nothin' wrong with that, but ya ain't exactly picky."

"I suppose you have a point. Wait aren't you from Foggy Bottom Swamp?"

Jita arrived, cutting off Hue from replying.

"Hey little man! Wha's happenin'! I'm glad to you!"

"I'm glad to see you, too, Jita. I had today off from my apprenticeship and my studies, so I thought I would stop by."

"Right on! Who's your date?"

Chagatai blushed, "She's a friend. Her name's Hue."

"Hello, there. I'm Chong Jita."

"Chagatai's told me 'boutcha. He says ye're a great musician. I heard ya playing, ye're good."

"Thanks. It's a good job. Keeps me in practice. I spend most of the day here, playing. It's not exciting but I like it. Beats what I was doing, and it pays. I'm happy so far!"

"How's the Music Academy?" Chagatai asked.

"I sent in my application two days ago. I'll know by Tuesday if they're interested."

"Nice! You'll get it for sure this time, Jita, I know it!"

"You got it, man! It's great to see you again. I gotta get to plucking the strings."

"Well, actually, Jita, Ah was hopin' to talk to you about something," Hue said, lowering her voice. The waitress came with the juice, and took their orders. Hue continued when the waitress was gone, "Yella Brick."

Jita looked to Chagatai, who held up his hands.

"She pressured me! I swear I just wanted to see you again!"

"All right," Jita turned his eyes to Hue, "I'm listening."

"Ah know the Steady Stream is plannin' a big party tonight. Ah also know they don't have the product to handle the crowd that's gonna hit. Ah kin supply him with all he'll need tonight and more. I'm not asking you to convince your boss for me, I just want to meet him."

Jita hesitated, but nodded.

"All right. I'll talk to him. Chagatai, where'd you pick this girl up?"

"I saved her and her friend from a Koh Triad they picked a fight with.

Jita blinked, staring at Chagatai, and licked his lips, and nodded, "I believe it."

"Wait, ya do?" Hue looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, this kid prevented a Koh Strung from cooking my face. He was like THAT!" Jita snapped his fingers. Both Hue and Chagatai jumped, remembering Baoyin and his Soundbending, "Let me go talk to my boss, and I'll let you know what he says."

Jita gave the two a knowing smile as he stood, and he went to the back. The waitress came and placed a cooked paw holding a cooked, stuffed apple. Chagatai regarded it for a moment. It was kind of morbid, but Chagatai dug in with his fork and knife. Hue was thankful Chagatai knew _that _much. Jita returned quickly with a smile.

"He says come back at six o'clock with a sample," Jita said, "And for me to get back to work. Sorry guys!"

"Thank you, Chagatai, for helping me out with this," Hue said, "It means a lot. Bian might pay me extra for taking the initiative like this."

"You'll pay for those healing lessons yet!" Chagatai grinned, stabbing at his monkey hand. He looked out the side of his eye, and he froze, and ducked below the wall line of the booth. Hue scowled, and looked. A teenager with curly brown hair and dark skin had just walked in, beside a pale woman only a few years his senior. Hue snorted and looked to Chagatai, lowering her head below the wall line.

"Is that…"

"Yeah. My brother just walked in here…"


	17. Speak Easy

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along with you?" Cahaya asked, "My Bending wasn't affected, aside from my new Airbending. I wouldn't mind putting it through its paces!"

"Ah don't wantcha comin' fer _exactly_ that reason," Hue said, "Ye're a…Hot Airbender. Ye think with yer fists an' not yer head."

"Yeah, you're right," said. She rubbed her bald head and stuck out her chest, "I am pretty beautiful."

Hue laughed, giving her a playful shove. Cahaya shoved back a bit, and handed her the last scrunchie for Hue's hair. She was dressed in a blue single-piece dress with heels. Her hair was pinned up to look wavier than it actually was. Hue slipped the long gloves that went up to her elbows, and then put the last of the hair accessories in, finishing it with a circlet with a green feather. Her vine choker remained where it had been.

"Knock 'em dead, gal."

"Ah be-leeeeve Ah'll have the eye of the ball," Hue said with an adjusted, finer version of her accent, standing and stepping out of her apartment, to find Chagatai standing on her porch, his mouth hung open when he saw her in the dress and heels. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Oh! Chagatai! Ah didn't expect you!"

"I-I-I-, um…" he stammered, his face growing red. He fumbled with the flowers in his hand, and held them out, "Th-th-these are for you."

Hue smiled, and accepted the flowers, "Why, thank you, Chagatai, that's so sweet of you!" she grabbed him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Ah'd talk longer, but Ah've gotta be somewhere…"

"Oh, okay…Jampa wanted to bring Cahaya to the Airbender temple anyway."

Hue looked up, and saw Jampa laughing silently to herself at the scene several steps behind Chagatai in front of a Sky Bison. How had they missed something like that landing? Hue gave her a wave of her gloved hand and Jampa returned it. Hue picked out one of the flowers, and weaved it into her hair.

"We'll put these in a vase inside," she led him back inside. She motioned for Jampa to follow.

"Forget your keys?" Cahaya asked from upstairs.

"Naw, Chagatai an' Jampa dropped by. They want ta talk to ya."

Cahaya walked downstairs as Hue put the flowers in a vase with water.

"Ah gotta git, ya'll have a good time!" Hue laughed as she stepped out again. Chagatai waved to her with a timid 'bye' as she left. Hue laughed to herself again. Chagatai seemed to have melted down three years. He was almost the same age as she was, so his crush was more than novelty. His boyish advances were also welcome. As awkward as they were, they were normal, and it was refreshing for her to have something normal for her age. After all, she was headed to a speakeasy to sell swampshine.

Despite her elegant dress, she only had her truck. It was by no means fashionable to drive up in the second-hand Cabbage truck. Not when some would be arriving in custom hot rod Satomobiles. Hue found a parking garage and walked to the Steady Stream instead. The party was technically started; the café was having a 'music night,' and so it wasn't unusual to see a string of people dressed like her headed to it. Hue entered the café for the second time that day, and walked into the back. There was a woman bouncer dressed in a black suit standing in front of the door.

"Yellow brick," Hue said, and she was let on through the door, which led to an elevator at the end of a short hallway. Hue stepped onto the elevator, and the operator descended three floors, and let her into the speakeasy.

The Steady Stream Speakeasy was obviously designed by a Waterbender. There was a fountain in the center of the joint that rose to the second floor of the speakeasy. The water fell off the sides into eight pools, which went in the cardinal directions, which divided the room into 'zones.' Stone bridges connected each adjacent zone in four places, and there was a spiral staircase that led to the second floor around the fountain. There were five bars on the north, west, east, and south sides of the speakeasy, and another in front of the fountain. A private section was on the second floor. A few gambling tables littered the first floor of the speakeasy.

Hue walked up the stairs; the band, the bouncers, and a small handful of patrons were all that were here, but it would fill up quickly. Hue approached the VIP door, and paused at the sight of the guard. Tolui, Chagatai's brother, was standing in front of it, holding his hands in front of him and staring out and up. Chagatai and Hue had managed to slip out of the café earlier after Chagatai snuck to the bathroom and Hue had paid their bill. By the time they were both finished, Tolui had disappeared. This must have been why he was here.

"Excuse me, Ah have an appointment with Mister Shen. He's expectin' me."

"May I have your name?" he looked down at her, and his brows furrowed. Hue leaned back; he was studying her or checking her out.

"Hue," she said, and his eyes went wide. His hands let go of each other.

"Hue…Right. Right, let me check with Mister Shen."

He entered the next room, and Hue crossed her arms, waiting. She hadn't known what to expect. She knew that this speakeasy was high class, but this was all very extravagant. Tolui stepped out of the door a moment later, holding it open for her.

"If I may," Tolui said as she stepped past him, "I would like to speak with you when your business with Mister Shen is completed."

"Uh, a'ight," she nodded. Had Tolui seen Chagatai earlier after all? If he had, why hadn't he said or done anything before? Hue caught that her accent had slipped too heavily, and cursed to herself. Another bouncer was waiting for her, and he led her into an office. Mister Shen's office was as luxurious as the speakeasy. There was a private bar, several sitting sofas, a large desk with a huge chair that Mister Shen sat in. Mister Shen was a man of Polar ancestry. His hair was tied at the bottoms and at the scalp, separating his hair into groups. He wore a Southern Water Tribe style suit, with a large, fluffy collar. He looked Hue up and down.

"You're much younger than I expected," he admitted.

"Ah get that a lot," Hue said, her accent smooth. He smiled.

"I knew you were Foggy Bottom, but you're quite an unexpected young lady. You've done a lot to try and impress me. But I must ask why you think your product is something that I want to buy, when I produce right here."

"Ah've heard a lot of word that your supply is short. Your longer nights eventually run dry. Ah'm not looking to replace your product, Mister Shen. Ah just want to make sure your customers can enjoy themselves for the whole night. Ah can provide a supplement to your sea whiskey with the best swampshine west of Foggy Bottom Swamp. Now Ah understand that 'swampshine' ain't the most appetizing name to serve to your customer. But Ah assure you, swampshine, particularly _my_ swampshine, is the best product you'll buy that's produced here in Republic City."

"You make a good argument. But I'll have to test your product. I asked for a sample?"

She produced a small jar of swampshine from her purse. Swampshine was more or less clear, but it had a light white fog to it that made it distinguished it from normal moonshine. Mister Shen shook the jar, studying the bubbles, and seemed satisfied with that test. Nice, large, long-lasting bubbles meant a higher alcohol content.

"How come it's not clear?" he asked.

"Swampshine involves a slightly different method to brew that gives it a slightly bolder flavuh. It also makes it slightly foggy. That's why Ah recommend selling it as 'Fog Gin.'"

"Is that a fact?" he smiled. Mister Shen opened the jar and produced two glasses, pouring a bit of swampshine into each of the glasses. He placed one on the other side of the desk, and looked at Hue. She glanced down, reached for the glass, and sipped the shot. Mister Shen picked up his glass and sipped it. He shook his head, his eyes opened all the way, and a grin erupted on his face.

"Ho! Color me blue! I should have done business when you first approached me last year, Hue. I am a fool!"

"Ah'm glad you enjoy it. Do we have a deal? Ah can have four two-gallon jugs brought here in about an hour. You can keep that jar."

"_Eight gallons?"_

"Ah'd say enough for tonight's party and several others. What do you say…A hundred sixty Yuan a gallon?"

He leaned back, and put his hands into a tent on his belly.

"A hundred."

"Oh, please. A hundred fifty five."

"One ten." "One fifty." "One twenty." "One forty five."

He took a breath, and bit his lip, "One thirty five."

"One forty two."

He hesitated, and nodded.

"Done. Eight gallons. One forty two Yuan each for a total of one thousand thirty six Yuan."

He offered his hand, and she shook it.

"Do you have a phone Ah might be able ta use?"

He lifted the phone on his desk and placed it on the other side for her to reach. She picked up the receiver and dialed Bian.

"Hello?" the old woman picked up on the third ring.

"Howdy, it's me!"

"Oh, hello Hue!"

"Listen, Ah heard you were havin' difficulty gettin' a sale outta Mister Shen. Ah was able ta talk him into a deal. Ah need eight gallons of Swampshine brought ta the Steady Stream."

"Oh, Hue! You shouldn't have! I sent Jing to handle that! He already made an in with Mister Shen! He's expected to meet him about a deal right about now!"

"…He what…"

"Yes! I had Jing handling that, dearie! How much did you sell for?"

"One forty two per gallon."

"Oh! That's a good price! That's more than I expected out of Jing! I'll make sure it gets down there immediately!"

"Oh! Hehe!" Hue grinned sheepishly, her accent slipping, "Well thank ye kindly! Ah'll be sure to clear up the confusion with Mister Shen."

"You're a dear. Thank you, Hue!"

"No problem. G'bye."

"You have a wonderful night, dearie. Good-bye."

Hue hung up the phone.

"Something the matter?"

"There was a bit of mix up of communication on our end. You see, Ah make the swampshine, and an associate normally sells it. They sent Jing, Ah expect your next appointment, ta negotiate with you. Ah wasn't told, an' Ah took the initiative without knowin' what was gonna happen with Jing."

Mister Shen frowned, "So you sent to people to negotiate for the same product with me. I do not enjoy being deceived, Miss Hue."

"This is an honest mistake, Ah swear on my shine. Ah had no idea that Jing was here. Ah wanted ta make an impression on my boss by makin' the sale myself," Hue struggled to maintain her 'refined' accent. Mister Shen took note of her tone and the slip of the accent, and inhaled deeply.

"All right. I believe you. An honest mistake. You're young and ambitious, and a lovely woman to boot. Why don't you stay for the party?"

"Ah think Ah will, and see how your guests are enjoyin' my product. If…You don't mind me asking, the gentleman just outside, the dark-skinned fellow, about my age? Where'd you get him?"

"Tolui? He came out of nowhere. I needed some positions filled, and I recruited from a Bending ring. They held a small tournament of Earthbenders to see who was the best. He took out all but two of his competition, out of eight, and then took second place. Talent and honor. I almost am hoping for something for something to happen tonight, just to see how he handles a real situation."

"Ah see. Would…You mind if Ah borrowed him for a few minutes? He seemed ta want to talk to me."

"By all means. The party is just starting, I suspect I won't need his services for a while yet."

"Thank ye kindly," Hue stepped out of the office, and turned to regard Tolui in the main room of the speakeasy, "You wanted to talk to me, darlin'?"

"I did. Do you have a brother named Hoi? Good with machines?"

Hue's eyes widened, and she turned a bit pale, "Yeah…Ah do…"

"I have a message from him."


	18. Carry a Big Rock

"…A message from Mah brother?" she squeaked. Tolui nodded.

"He wants you to know that he misses you very much, and he loves you. Hoi sent a package with a friend of his. He's my…Roommate. I can have him deliver the package if you would like, or I could call him and have him come down here."

Hue was on the edge of tears, but she kept her jaw clenched. She nodded, "Ah'd appreciate it if you delivered it. Let me write down mah address fer you."

She produced a card and a pen, and leaned on the railing, writing it down. She handed it to Tolui, who accepted it wordlessly. He couldn't read but Huang would be able to deliver it.

"How…How did you meet Hoi?" she asked.

"I hired him to modify my…Vehicle. He did a good job. He's a good man."

"How…How is he doing? Where does he live?"

"He lives outside of the Si Wong desert. We should step inside for this."

He let her back into the VIP section, and led her to one of the rooms and they sat down, facing each other, "Hoi owns and operates a junkyard. He took in a homeless science professor, who helped him around the junkyard. He builds things."

"Of course he does," she laughed.

"I asked him to help an ailing tribe with his business, and he agreed. He…Also wanted you to know…Your grandmother passed away."

Hue did start to cry, and Tolui handed her the handkerchief in his pocket. She sniffed, and nodded, calming down slightly. She wiped her tears on the handkerchief, some of her makeup starting to run. She let out a shuddering breath, and sniffed again. Mister Shen appeared in the doorway.

"Tolui! Please do not make my business associates cry!" he snapped. Tolui shrunk into the seat.

"I-"

"He was deliverin' a message, is all," Hue said, "Ah'm actually very grateful. You have a fine employee here, Mister Shen. A real gentleman."

"Oh! My mistake, then. Are you all right? Can I get you anything?" Mister Shen asked. She nodded.

"Some water, please."

Mister Shen turned to retrieve her request. Hue turned to Tolui.

"Ah believe Ah kin help you as well, Tolui. Ah-" she paused, and bit her lip, "Ah'll show you tonight. When do you get off of work?"

"Uh, well, fairly late, actually. Not until after midnight."

"Ah see. Why don't you come to that address tomorrow with mah brother's delivery, an' Ah'll pay you back fer your kindness."

Tolui seemed uncomfortable, "Uh, okay. I'll come by your place tomorrow, then."

"You should return to your post. Ah'll be fine, Ah promise. Ah just need a bit of time to freshen up."

"I understand," he stood, and left her to her privacy. Hue cried a bit more, and then found the ladies' room, where she fixed her makeup. As she stepped out, she saw Jita stepping into Mister Shen's office.

"Mister Chong, thank you for coming so quickly. You look good in that suit," Mister Shen pointed at Jita's suit. Chong Jita straitened his tie with a wide smile.

"Thank you, Mister Shen, for getting it for me. And thank you for the job, I can't thank you enough."

"Times are hard! I like to take care of my employees in these hard times. The people coming here tonight are spending what's left of their paychecks, to drink and gamble and dance and party their worries away for a little bit. It's not the same without music, and you're one of the best, Jita!"

"I truly appreciate that, sir."

"Well, now it's time for me to thank you, Mister Chong. That tip about the young lady proved to be a good one. I've been short on product stock. She came through for us. We'll get through tonight with enough for weekends to come! I'm going to make a lot of money because of that. I thought you deserved a bit of a commission."

Mister Shen produced one hundred Yuan, and put it in Jita's hand.

"You deserve it, son. And let me know if you get any more tips like that."

"Well, there was another fellow. I don't know him or anyone close to him, but he wanted me to get you a meeting. He goes by the name Baoyin."

Hue emerged from the VIP section as the speakeasy was starting to really fill up with people. She thanked Tolui again as she passed and then encountered Jing, who stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

"Hue?"

"Jing! Ah'm glad Ah found ye! There's been a bit of a mix-up," she blushed, and explained the situation in brief.

"I see. You've done my job for me. Grandmother will not be pleased with me…"

"Oh, Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean ta git you in trouble!"

"It's all right. I loosened him up for you by finding Tolui," he smiled, and he waved to Tolui, who waved back, "Are you all right?"

"Ah'm fine, Ah just smudged mah makeup, is all."

"Come on, let's go play a couple of rounds of dice. You ever play?"

"Ah may have played a bit," she smirked.

"Well, then let's go play a couple of rounds," he led her to one of the dice tables. Jing tossed the first couple of rounds, losing a few Yuan. Hue was a bit more successful, and she allowed a few more patrons to step in. Hue lost two rounds, breaking even, before hustling them all and walking away with four times what she originally gambled with.

"Played a bit?"

"Ah used ta run street games when Ah first came ta Republic City. Ah'm actually really good at placin' bets. Ah could clean this place out if Ah wanted to, but they're buyin' mah 'shine, so AH want them ta stay in business."

"I see," Jing laughed. The speakeasy was now full of people. Jita was playing a horn, leading the band and the dancers in a jazz tune. Everyone was partying and having a good time. Most everyone were getting tipsy as well, making increasingly bad decisions and spending more of their money. Hue glanced up, and frowned. A familiar cloak was walking to the Vip section.

"Baoyin…Excuse me, Jing, Ah have to attend ta somethin'," she said, and Hue walked up the staircase, following Baoyin. Mister Shen came out of the VIP section to meet with Baoyin, and Hue stopped, listening to their conversation. Jing was right behind her, wondering what had spooked her.

"-For seeing me on short notice, Mister Shen. I think you will be pleased with what I have to offer you."

"Thank you for coming, Mister Baoyin."

"Please, no honorifics. Baoyin is not my name."

"I understand. Why don't we step inside?"

Hue approached, "Mister Shen!"

"Hue! We received the shipment, thank you very much!"

"Mister Shen, you don't wanna do business with this man."

Baoyin turned, showing his black mask to her. He licked his lips, studying her. Mister Shen scowled.

"And why not?"

"He's a Koh dealer. You run a speakeasy, not a Koh den. Unless Ah heard wrong?"

"I see. That changes things," Mister Shen's scowl turned to Baoyin.

"Mister Shen, please. Have an open mind. I have a variety of products to offer that, I think, you should consider integrating to your selection. I would not have come if I did not think your establishment would not benefit from what I had to sell. I'm not offering the kind of Koh that puts people on the streets. I have a more civilized product in mind."

"I'm afraid I'm still not interested, Baoyin, but thank you. Enjoy the party."

"Mister Shen, if I may procure a volunteer, and show you what I have brought-"

"I said no, Baoyin, and that is my answer. I run a saloon and a music hall, not a drug pit."

"I must insist-"

Tolui stepped between Baoyin and Mister Shen, his gaze passive.

"Mister Shen said no, sir. Please enjoy the party," Tolui said.

"Get out of the way," Baoyin growled. He looked at Tolui's face and cocked his head.

"Please step away from Mister Shen, or I will have to ask you to leave."

"You look familiar."

"Sir, I must now ask you to leave the establishment."

"I've seen your face before. No…Someone that looks like you…"

Tolui's neutral face became a scowl, "Please leave, or I will have to force you, sir."

"Yes, I have seen your face before. That's funny. I like jokes. Would you like to hear a joke?"

"No, I want you to leave."

"A Sandbender that looks a lot like you tries to bust a Koh den, and I beat his head in."

Tolui's face flared into a snarl, and he grabbed Baoyin by the throat, lifting him off the ground, "_What did you say?"_

"Tolui!" Mister Shen grabbed the Sanbender's arm. Baoyin laughed through the choke.

"Yes! There's the punchline!" the masked Airbender taunted Tolui.

"What did you say!"

"Your brother," Baoyin choked, "Screamed like a little girl as I kicked his face in!"

"You're dead!" Tolui slammed Baoyin against the floor. Stone slipped out of Tolui's shirt, body armor underneath his suit. It morphed into a blade that ran up Tolui's arm and over his fist. People were yelling and running for the exits.

"There we go!" Baoyin raised his fingers, and snapped them next to the stone, knocking Tolui back and off of Baoyin. The stone crasked from the sound, but Tolui recovered and fired stones at Baoyin, barely missing some bystanders. Tolui snarled, knowing that he could hurt people if he was reckless. Hue bended some water from the fountain next to her, and Baoyin looked over to her.

"You again! Hnph!" he clapped his hands towards her, not so concerned with people getting hurt. Hue moved the water in front of her, absorbing the sound and vibrations with the liquid. It vibrated, and she lost control of it. The water turned to rain over the people below. Tolui came back at Baoyin with his stone blade, slashing at the Airbender, who deftly dodged Tolui's attacked, and replied with a flurry of blows to the Sandbender's chest. Tolui coughed, but swung with his other hand. Baoyin kicked out Tolui's leg, bringing him down, and put his fingers, ready to snap, next to Tolui's face. Comprehending the danger, Tolui's eyes went wide.

Baoyin smiled, showing most of his teeth, then turned the snapping fingers into an upturned palm with a roaring laughter, and he lifted himself off the catwalk with normal Airbending, and floated to the first floor, to the stairs, and up, bypassing the crowd trying to climb them. Tolui let out a feral growl, and he threw his stone onto the ground, which shaped into a board. He jumped on it, and followed Baoyin, despite Hue calling for him to stop.

Tolui emerged a split second after Baoyin. They both flew through the café and into the street. Tolui raised a stone wall in Baoyin's flight path. Baoyin didn't crash into it, but he had to stop to avoid doing so. Stones pelted him from the wall as Tolui had them shoot at Baoyin. The Airbender stomped his foot towards Tolui, sending a soundwave towards the Earthbender that knocked him over. The Airbender shot into the air and landed over Tolui, pointing his fingers, ready to snap, towards Tolui's face.

"That's quite enough of that," an old woman's voice called out. Baoyin looked over his shoulder,a nd saw a squat old woman, flanked by two Triad gangsters.

"Who are you to be making demands?" he sneered.

"I think you know who I am," Bian said, "Which gives you the advantage only in conversation, Baoyin. My boys may not be bright, but they are powerful Benders, and your opponent is not informidable, either. You should a call this a victory, and _walk away_."

Baoyin considered. Tolui dare not move, fearing his face turned into paste. The masked Airbender nodded, "Fine. I did my damage. This place is finished."

"I'm going to kill you," Tolui promised.

"What a joke," Baoyin scoffed, and he took off with his Airbending into the night. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Tolui stood, and looked at Bian.

"You let him go!"

"I did. There was no more point to fighting."

"He killed my brother!"

"No!" Hue called, huffing as she charged to them, "He didn't!"

"What do you mean?"

Hue took a breath, shaking her head, "Baoyin just tried to get arise out of you. Ah know who you are, Tolui."

"Tolui?" Bian's eyes opened fully.

"Ah recognized you, 'cuz you look just like yer brother. Ah know where Chagatai is. That's what Ah wanted ta tell you tomorrow. Chagatai's alive, he gave me this flower. Ah kin bring you right to him."

"Show me."


	19. The Avatar Chagatai

"Ah gotta git, ya'll have a good time!" Hue called as she rushed out the door.

"Bye…" Chagatai waved to her, smiling. Jampa patted Chagatai playfully as Cahaya descended the stairs, dressed in slacks and a shirt.

"What can I do for you, Jampa?"

"I came to check up on you. I wanted to see if your Airbending was still there, or if it's dissipated."

Cahaya let out a kick, knocking an empty table over with a burst of air, "Seems so."

"In that case, Master Sonam has offered you a place at the Temple as an Airbender. We want to train you in your abilities. But we also want to keep them a secret from the outside world. If it was found out that Koh can give permanent Bending abilities, it could mean disaster."

"Wouldn't it be suspicious if I started hanging around there, as a Firebender?"

"We can move you to Tenzintown. There are plenty of people who aren't Airbenders that live in the area."

"I dunno, I like living with Hue. We've been together since we both arrived in Republic City. I don't want to leave her behind just because this has happened to me."

"Listen, why don't you come to my place, and we'll talk about it over dinner? There's something else that we need to do there. We may have found Baoyin, and we want you two to confirm or deny that it's him for us. It won't take long."

"All right, I'll hear you out, Jampa," Cahaya agreed.

"Come on, Chagatai," Jampa heeded.

"Oh, fine. I was hoping Hue would join us. She got a good look at Baoyin, too!"

"Well, she had somewhere to be, it seems," Jampa said as Chagatai climbed onto the Sky Bison, "I know you're disappointed. You had that poem and everything."

"Wait, you wrote a _poem_ for Hue?" Cahaya gave a toothy smile. Chagatai blushed, turning away from her.

"Maybe."

"Oh, she's gonna _love_ this!" Cahaya climbed the bison next to the glowing Chagatai.

"She was really kicking that dress," Jampa said.

"Oh, yeah. She hasn't shut up about it since she bought it. She won't tell me where she got it, either," Cahaya let out a huff of flame to illustrate her frustration. Chagatai let out a light sigh that someone could easily imagine letting out a trail of pink hearts that followed the Sky Bison's trail in the air.

The Bison brought them to Tenzintown, on the landing platform of an Air Nomad style tower, where Sonam was waiting for them. The three slid off the Bison.

"I'm glad you were able to come. Wasn't there another one? Hue?" Sonam asked.

"She's busy," Cahaya said, and Sonam didn't react.

"This Airbender's name is Lobsang. He lives with his sister, Diki, and his wife, Yi Kun. His sister is not of a full mind, but she is a gentle, loving soul. His wife is pregnant. Please be tactful as you address them."

"What if he's Baoyin?"

"Then say nothing. Either way, I have questions for him," Sonam said, and he knocked. A broad-shouldered, pregnant woman answered. She was not an Air Nomad or an Airbender.

"Yes? Oh, Master Sonam! We were just sitting for dinner. I didn't prepare enough for all of you…"

"We're not here to eat, Yi. I have questions for Lobsang. Would you please call him?"

"Honey?" she called, entering her house, and an Airbender with round spectacles approached. He was too tall to be Baoyin, and his tattoo was wrong.

"This isn't him," Chagatai said immediately. Cahaya shook her head, supplementing Chagatai's statement.

"Am I…accused of something?" Lobsang asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You were a suspect, but it seems our witnesses have declared your innocence. But I still have questions for you, Brother Lobsang. I understand you have been taught a method of Airbending that involves the manipulation and amplification of sound?"

"Yes, Master Sonam. I didn't learn much of it. I can't do much more than a few tricks with it," Lobsang said. He hesitated, look at all of them. Then he lifted his fingers and snapped, sounding much louder than it should have, "That and a few others. My teacher, Nai Li, vanished before he could teach me anything more. I thought it was normal until I came here to finish my studies. I wasn't much older than these two here at the time."

"Thank you, Lobsang. I'm sorry for the disturbance. If you would come to the island tomorrow and I can follow up with more questions I would appreciate it."

"I will see you there. Is there anything else?"

"No, enjoy your meal."

Lobsang closed the door.

"Well that got us nothing," Jampa said. Sonam shook his head.

"No, it told me a good deal. Nai Li was a radical and experimental thinker. It makes sense that he would discover this Soundbending. But he was a dedicated, eager teacher. It's consistent the he would abandon his student like that. His disappearance was quite an upset, he has a family."

"He was your _nephew,_" Jampa pointed out. Sonam shrugged.

"I don't see how that's important. Cahaya, there are a few things I would like to discuss with you over dinner, if you're willing, at Noboru's. I know you are upset with the Masters about what happened last week. I understand you were hurt by what happened. I assure you we meant no offense."

"It's all right. I've calmed down. I'm willing to talk. Let's go."

They reboarded the Sky Bison, their lead a flat note for now, and went to Noboru's glass shop and home, which had smoke coming out of the workshop's smokestack. Noboru was at work. The Sky Bison landed on the roof.

"Chagatai, would you mind getting my father for dinner?" Jampa asked.

"All right!" he darted down the stairs, careful to not make a bunch of noise, "Noboru!"

"It's a very lovely shade of blue," a voice said in the shop, "You do good work."

"Thank you, sir, you're very kind," Noboru replied. Chagatai entered the shop, and looked at his glassblowing teacher.

"Sir, we've arrived, and dinner is going to be served," Chagatai said. He glanced to the side of his eye, and his head turned. The large, muscular man from the Koh den was holding a blue drinking glass in his hands. The man looked down at Chagatai and sighed.

"Aw, come on! _Now_ the Avatar shows up? I was just about to buy this, too!" the man groaned. Chagatai assumed an Earthbender stance, ready to fight, "I was kind of hoping I didn't have to kill the kid at all."

"Oh, dear, we seem to have a problem here. I can't have you killing anyone in my shop, you'll have to do that outside," Noboru said, "And I can't let you hurt my apprentice. I need him to process my sand."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that," the large man regretfully amitted, "You seem like a decent fellow. I hate to kill you."

"And you seem a decent fellow," Noboru replied, "I hate to die."

"What are you doing here?" Chagatai demanded.

"I came here to kill the Avatar. Sorry, kid, that means you."

"I'm not the Avatar!" Chagatai insisted.

"Uh, yeah, you are. You're the right kid. I remember from the Koh den, you're definitely him. And I'm sure you're the Avatar. You got all glowie, and started talking with a woman's voice. Korra, I guess."

"What? That never happened! I got knocked out, and Jampa arrived!"

"No, that's not the sort of thing you can mistake. You definitely didn't have lights stuffed down your shirt. You're the Avatar. You're gonna have to deal with it. Well, not for long, what with me killing you."

Chagatai's feet shifted, "You haven't killed me yet, Muscle-face."

"Yeah, I guess I gotta fix that…Well, I like kids. They don't leave much of a mess."

The large man produced a very big hammer from his belt, and started to swing it. Noboru acted first, shooting hot coals from his glassblowing fire at the large man, who yelped in pain and stumbled. Chagatai shot the tiles from the floor at the man as he brushed the embers away.

Muscles slammed his hammer onto the floor, shooting Chagatai into the air and towards the ceiling. Chagatai caught himself with tiles, breaking his rise, and he threw the tiles at Muscles, striking him in the face. Muscles swung his hammer again, but again, Noboru hit Muscles with more flames. Chagatai lifted another tile and shot it, and punched into the air with his other fist, not realizing he hadn't picked up another tile.

A flash of fire shot forth from his fist. Chagatai nearly jumped, but he took advantage of this, fueling his fury into the bending, putting his fists together, and unleashing a full stream of fire at Muscles, who screamed. Jampa, Sonam, and Cahaya arrived in time to see Chagatai drive Muscles away. The massive Earthbender's bloodletting scream rang out of the shop and he crashed out the door, running for the ocean as he burned from Chagatai's flame. Chagatai smiled, stomping his foot proudly. And then the pain hit him. He yelped; his fists had been burned from the Firebending.

"Ah-Ah! AHHHH! MOTHER, IT HURTS!" he screamed, falling to his knees, tears pouring out of his eyes. Jampa grabbed tore a piece of her clothing off, tied it up tightly, and shoved it into Chagatai's mouth as he cried for his mother and his father and his grandfather and his brother and his pet lizard, Rakor. He whimpered and squirmed as Jampa scooped him up and rushed outside.

"Fiyf! Yip yip!" she shouted, and the Sky Bison leaped down from the roof, and Jampa ran up onto the Bison's back, and it took off into the air, floating to Airbender Island, landing in front of the clinic. Healers brought Chagatai inside, and got to work on his hands, quickly easing the pain and healing the damage. Chagatai's cries softened, slowed, and finally stopped, though the tears still rolled. He picked the gag out of his mouth.

"That's the second time you've saved me, Jampa. Thank you. I owe you."

"That's quite all right, Chagatai, you would have done the same thing for me," she assured him. Chagatai looked at his hands. They were still red on his knuckles, but the pain was gone.

"I can't believe I did _that_ to him...That was so painful, and did that to his _face…_I don't want to do that to anyone. There's…an entire _country_ of people that do that…"

"Chagatai, you're over-reacting. You put a lot of power into that attack. You've seen my father use his fire. It's not as terrible as you think. Lay back, and get some rest. Avatar Chagatai," she smiled at him, and she gave him a kiss on the forehead. It didn't reassure Chagatai; the cold he'd felt in the bottom of his belly, his doubt and fear of being the Avatar, and now the apprehension of finally knowing the truth overwhelmed him. He froze, staring at the wall, and Jampa left him to his thoughts.

His thoughts were interrupted when Noboru entered. Chagatai stared at the wall for several minutes.

"You knew," he finally said.

"I did. From the moment I met you, I knew. So did Sonam."

"So did Jochi and the waterbender…" the teen guessed. Noboru nodded. Chagatai looked Noboru in the eyes, "What about my grandfather? Do you think he knew?"

"I think he did. I knew your grandfather. I knew your father, as well. If Hasar knew about you, he was too proud to admit it to himself, much less to anyone else. I don't mean that as an insult to Hasar. He taught you well. You're an exceptional bender, even without being the Avatar. I knew that right away, too. I know you must be angry for not saying anything. But it would be my honor to be your Firebender teacher, Chagatai."

"Everyone's keeping secrets from me…"

"I know the feeling, Chagatai. For the record, it was all Sonam's idea to keep it from you. He believed you needed to discover the truth yourself."

"What did you think?"

"I think you're fifteen and everyone is expecting you to be a man already," Noboru scratched his nose, not looking directly at Chagatai, "Your tribe. Your brother. Sonam," he scoffed on the last one, "Sonam expected it of my sons, too."

Chagatai said nothing, just staring at the wall.

"I hope to see you tomorrow, Chagatai. Rest well," Noboru left. Chagatai remained in silence for a while, before falling asleep for a while. His rest was interrupted by a thumping at the door.

"Nyuh! Whud-duh…Hello?" he grumbled, "Come in."

Hue bolted into the room, wrapping her arms around Chagatai before could even wince from the sudden activation of the lights in his room. She had a flowery perfume on, which Chagatai found to be a delightful smell. He returned the hug, opening his eyes and letting them adjust to the sudden light.

"Are you all right? Ah was told about the attack on the shop, but they won't give me any specifics. Were you hurt?"

"Just my fists, and the other guy's face. I'm fine, actually, Hue," his stomach lurched, and his hormones (and his boyish cowardice of girls) took over his brain, stammer "Y-y-you look, very lovely in that dress."

Hue paused, looking at him, holding him at arm's length.

"You were _attacked by an assassin _an' yer first thought is to compliment mah dress?"

"Well, the dress is lovely, but I was complimenting _you,_" he corrected, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving a red mark from her lipstick. Then she unceremoniously slapped him on the cheek where she'd kissed him. Not hard, but hard enough to make a sound. She gave him a toothy grin, which he returned.

"Chagatai, there's a coupla things ya should know. The firs' thing, is that Baoyin was at the speakeasy. He made quite a mess."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Naw, I barely got a shot in. That Soundbendin' 'o his is weird stuff. Besides, there were people in th' way. Which brings me to the other bit. Yer brother did me a favor, an' Ah had ta pay him back. Please don't be mad at me, Ah told him Ah knew ye, and Ah brought him ta see you. It was the kind of favor ya can't leave unpaid."

He squeezed her hand, "It's okay. Is he here?"

Tolui knocked, taking that as his cue, taking a step inside.

"Hey, Chagatai," he said solemnly. Chagatai thumped the side of his bed, sending a tile from the floor into the air, and he shot it next to Tolui's head, leaving the tile in the wood of the door. Tolui ducked to the side, his eyes gaping at the tile in the door.

"I WAS RIGHT!" Chagatai shouted with a smile, "YOU WERE WROOOOOOONG!"


	20. Political

"How is Chagatai faring?" Master Sonam approached Noboru the next morning. The Firebender pointed to where Chagatai and Tolui were having an argument in the gardens.

"He seems to be back to normal."

The argument between the brothers seemed to escalate ad Tolui grabbed for Chagatai with both arms. The Avatar ducked out of the way, and swept out Tolui's leg.

"So I see," Sonam observed. Tolui kept his balance, and used Earthbending to trip up Chagatai. Chagatai fell, but not without shooting dirt at Tolui with a pound of his elbow onto the ground.

"Chinngis was right, Sonam. He told me about his harsh words with you last week, when Chagatai was returned from the Koh den. It was wrong for you to try and take that responsibility away from him. You know how important promises and vows are to the Sandbenders."

"Their pride means little to me."

"Maybe so, but their honor means a great deal. Even in these dark times, a person's word is their vow. You insulted Chinngis. You were wrong then, and you are wrong if you think you will be host to Chagatai simply because he is the Avatar."

Sonam shot Noboru a glare. The brothers were belting each other with stones; Tolui seemed to be winning, as Chagatai was backing up under the pressure of the stones.

"Colonel, this isn't the military. We're not your soldiers. We're your family. I understand discipline and respect is important to you, but you've taken it all too far. It's not about command anymore, it's about having power over other people. And it's not healthy. It's twisting you into someone you're not. You're a good person, Sonam, but Chagatai and Chinngis have had a hard time seeing that. And they don't respect you because of it. I spoke with Meelo, and he agrees."

Sonam's fist clenched, but he said nothing. Chagatai sent a blast of flame in front of him, but not at Tolui, and yelped, shaking his fist.

"Hey, no Firebending!" Tolui declared, and he pounced on Chagatai, pinning him on the ground, and keeping his brother's arms pinned with stones that wrapped around Chagatai's wrists.

"I will teach him Firebending. When I think he is ready, I will bring him to the Fire Nation for his mastery test. Then we will return, and he will study under Master Bao Feng."

Sonam watched the brothers wrestle, with Chagatai trying to release himself from the grip his brother placed him into.

"As you say," Sonam said, and he turned, walking to the Air Temple. Noboru watched as Tolui smeared dirt in a mark of shame on Chagatai's face, who yelled for help and mercy, but neither came.

"So now that you've found Chagatai, and you know the truth, what do you plan to do? He's your brother, not mine," Chinngis asked Tolui, who sighed.

"I don't know. I'm supposed to take him home. But I'm out of money, and I never got paid last night."

"How much do you need?"

"Twenty five hundred."

Chinngis froze, his expression unchanging. He considered this, and replied only with, "Oh."

"You've been very kind and generous, Chinngis. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for Chagatai. My family is in your debt."

"Just keep helping the Rhips as you can, and we'll call it even. I'm sure Noboru will put Chagatai up in his house, and they'll find a place for you if you choose to stay in Republic City."

"I have to. And I have to find employment. I doubt Mister Sh-My last employer will be willing to pay or employ me."

"Talk to him, and clear things up. I'm sure you two can work something out. I'll help with your bill if I can, but my assets are held up in investments, right now. I have enough to maintain my estate and keep myself comfortable, but until I can liquidate them, I'm, well, sort of broke."

"You're rich, but you don't have any money?"

"That sounds kind of Zen when you say it out loud."

Sonam sat patiently at the Republic City Council, keeping his hands on the table and his emotion passive. The Council had increased their numbers since its founding. There were four Non-Benders on the Council, another Fire Nation representative, and another Earth Kingdom representative for a total of eleven on the Republic Council. The Council constantly squabbled about things like money and appropriations, which usually got sucked into the police force and the military. Sonam believed in a powerful military and police force, but it was being handled wrong. The problems they were fighting were not about contraband and crime. It was about disease and poverty. No amount of weapon production and research would help with the drought.

Sonam kept his mouth shut for most of the Council meetings, and abstained from most votes, interfering only when there was a tie. He usually voted against new laws that didn't involve social assistance. He'd voted for lifting alcohol prohibition seven times, but it never passed with a significant minority. The ban on Koh, on the other hand, had come dangerously close to being lifted several times, which deeply concerned Sonam. They knew how to deal with alcoholism and related hooliganism. Koh was a different beast entirely.

"All I'm saying is that Koh has been nearly impossible to stop. If we can track and regulate it, we might be able to do something about its rampancy!" one of the non-Bender representatives said.

"If I may," Sonam raised his hand, "That's the _same_ argument I've been making about alcohol prohibition. Alcohol prohibition has been a complete and total disaster. People like to get drunk, and our attempts to stop them have only resulted in a skyrocketing of alcohol prices without consumption going down. On the other hand, there are programs that the Airbenders and the hospitals have developed that have been proven to be effective against Koh. Community outreach programs, education programs, even food distribution has been shown to be effective. If we could appropriate funding-"

"Funding!" the Ba Sing Se Earth Kingdom representative raised his hands, "Where are we going to get more funds!"

"I'm not talking an exorbitant amount! Just a few thousand Yuan to expand the outreach and rehab programs! We can keep Koh use down, but it will be easier if we alleviate the strain by lifting alcohol bans. Koh is a clear and present danger. It tears entire sections of the country apart a bit at a time in ways that alcohol never has."

"Alcohol prohibition is not in discussion here!" the non-Bender thumped his hand on the table, "Stay on topic, Representative Sonam!"

Sonam wanted to blast the man across the room, but his face didn't show any emotion.

"I call we bring it to a vote! All in favor!"

Four hands went up.

"All opposed," Sonam said, and seven hands went up. The ban on Koh was getting stronger in the Council. Sonam was grateful for that.

"Funding for the submersible naval vessel designs has run short," the Northern Water Tribe representative said, his shirt prim and straight. Sonam looked around, and for the first time, he realized something, as the Councilman rambled on about the importance of defense innovation.

Every member of the Council was a military veteran, either of the United Forces military, or from the military of their respective nation Sonam, himself, had been a Colonel. The Northern Water Tribe councilman was a retired Admiral. His southern Counterpart was a Marine. The Ba Sing Se representative had been Air Force, and the greater Earth Kingdom representative had been a General. One Fire Nation councilman had been a Lieutenant in the Fire Nation army, and the other, a woman, had a background in intelligence. The Non-Benders represented Army, Navy and Air Force of either the United Republic of Nations or one of the other nations' military at varying levels, from a Drill Sergeant to a Colonel.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sonam grumbled, just as the Admiral was about to call for a vote; his hand was already in the air.

"Excuse me?" the Admiral turned to Sonam, and the Airbender realized he'd just said that aloud. Sonam coughed, and stood.

"Is the Fire nation going to attack and change everything?" Sonam asked the Fire Nation council members, whose eyes flared in sudden rage, "I must ask, because unless someone hasn't told me something, there aren't many threats that warrant a battleship that can go underwater these days. Don't get me wrong, it's an impressive feat of engineering, but from a defense or security standpoint it doesn't make any sense.

"The threats we face don't have battleships and destroyers. They have a drug called Koh and the finances it provides them. Koh drains all nations of resources and labor and the best and brightest of a generation growing up in hard times. This submersible is a waste of money and time, and it will do the United Forces no good, except to drain resources from things that _matter._

"If we have the money to put into this submersible, we have more than enough money to put it into social programs and medical research that will benefit all of mankind! The last time we put money into medical research to battle Koh, we developed detoxins to assist addicts in their recovery, not to mention a hundred other applications! Not to mention the distribution of detoxin to every medical facility in the world, INCLUDING the military. We do our people _and_ our soldiers better by putting our research where it's needed."

The council turned silent, and the Fire Nation councilwoman stood.

"As _confrontational_ and offensive Councilman Sonam's speech was, I am inclined to agree with him here. I believe he has a very valid point. I have here a report that states that as much as a quarter of all United Republic enlisted personnel have experimented or regularly use Koh," she paused to allow the others to gasp. Sonam already knew that; one of his students had launched and compiled that report, and Sonam had leaked it to the Fire Nation Councilwoman. Sonam was confident she knew it had been Sonam, "I motion that we conduct a _partial_ funding of the submersible, allowing the engineers time to redesign the vessel for a more practical application. We use then use the rest of the funding to develop new drugs and programs to combat Koh, both among the civilian population and among the members of the military. All in favor?"

The admiral protested, but six hands went up. The admiral hesitated, sighed, and added his. Sonam let out a sigh of relief as the vote was recorded. Finally!

"I don't suppose I could talk you into another attempt to lift the alcohol prohibition?" Sonam asked. He got indifferent or outright angry glances from its opponents, and sheepish shrugs from its allies, "I didn't think so."

Sonam was eager to go home, and he headed for the roof immediately when the Council meeting was adjourned.

"That was a dirty trick, Sonam," a voice growled behind him. He turned, and saw Councilwoman Rho, one of the Fire Nation representatives, and the woman who had come to Sonam's hasty assistance.

"Mistress Rho," he greeted with a bow.

"You don't make friends easily, do you, Sonam? First you manipulate my support, and then you insult my country and my history. That was dirty and slimy."

"I apologize. I spoke with sarcasm; I did not mean to offend."

"You spoke with _allusion _to a very dark time of my country's history and past. If all the things you could have said, you took a jab at _my_ culture and _my_ people."

"We all have darkness, Rho. I spoke of an event that they could all understand and identify with. If you wish it, I will make a public apology. I needed to make my point clear."

"I will make sure your comment is not leaked, Sonam. But you will owe me a favor in the future, and I will expect you to pull through when I ask for it. Understand?" Rho shoved a finger in his face. The Airbender bowed with a smile.

"Of course, Councilwoman Rho. I await your instruction. I have students waiting for me. Please excuse me."

Rho nodded, relaxing, watching the Airbender master walk away. She let out a huff.

"Jerk."


	21. Offers

"Hey Chagatai," Cahaya stalked up next to him. They were on the roof of Noboru's shop and home. Jampa was meditating in front of him, her eyes open and concentrated on Chagatai. Chagatai held a piece of paper, which was on fire in the center. Chagatai glared furiously at the paper as it slowly burned.

"Ah, the old 'Don't let the leaf burn' lesson. Yeah, I remember that one. It's kind of hard when you first try it. I mean, fire and flame is easy, but to control it, that takes a lot of practice and a lot of concentration," Cahaya said.

Chagatai kept his eyes on the paper, sweat rolling down his forehead. It was a hot day in early June, and he'd just been working in the workshop working with glass. He was still learning how to lay glass properly.

"I remember when they had me learn it back home in the Fire Nation. I practiced and practiced on leaves until I was able to extinguish or move the fire off the paper. When they were confident I could do it, my dad set my favorite toy on fire, and I had to stop it. I shot the flames at him, and he grounded me _soooo_ hard for that, but I was _soooo _mad at him. He was kind of mean, but I'm a _really_ good firebender because of it, so I guess there's that. I just wish I'd been quicker when I fought Baoyin. How do you think he does that, anyway? Do you think I could learn how to Soundbend like Baoyin, even though I'm originally a Firebender? It can't be more difficult than electricity. But then again I never learned electricity. I don't think any of my family has ever used lightning. That's not really their thing."

"Cahaya," Chagatai panted, "Would you like to sit and meditate with Jampa? It might help you assert greater control over your new Airbending powers."

"Naw, I'm too antsy. Hue is working on a dress from Foggy Bottom Swamp using water weeds. Some sort of traditional short skirt. It shows a lot of leg and thigh and tummy, it's probably for special events."

As Cahaya described Hue's outfit, Chagatai kept picturing Hue wearing it, and his concentration wavered. The fire started to spread faster, but the image of Hue wearing it, moving around in it, rocking her hips to and fro, the weeds teasing glances to the skin beneath…Chagatai thought of her touch, and unintentionally started thinking about Hue's touch, and imagining what the rest of her skin must feel like…The paper burst into an open flame. It took Chagatai a moment to realize he was keeping the flame hovering between his hands.

"AH!" he let the fire go, and it fizzled into the air. Cahaya burst into laughter. Jampa grimaced, and started digging into her pocket, producing a handful of Yuan as Cahaya held out her hand. Cahaya accepted her bounty to her pocket, and sat next to Jampa. She closed her eyes and started to meditate. Chagatai grumbled to himself and stood. He didn't like being the butt of other people's jokes like that. Chagatai went inside to get something to eat and drink.

In the kitchen, he found that Noboru was not alone. A muscular Earth Kingdom man with a long, graying beard hanging off his face sat opposite of the Firebender. It wasn't Muscles; this man's face was wider and his muscles weren't a pronounced. The man's face was mostly buried under beard.

"This must be him, then. Chagatai, wasn't it?" the Earth Kingdom man stood, offering his hand. Chagatai shook it, and bowed.

"Yes, sir."

"I am General Shili. I am the Greater Earth Kingdom representative. I heard a rumor that the Avatar had been found."

"Has he?" Chagatai asked passively; people weren't supposed to know he was the Avatar, not yet. He opened the fridge, pulled out some leftover fish and a pitcher of melonade.

"It's you, isn't it, boy? Chagatai, from the Si Wong Desert?"

"I'm Chagatai, from the Si Wong desert, yes," Chagatai nodded, pouring himself a glass. Rokar, Chagatai's Gilacorn lizard, was on the window sill, soaking up sun rays and enjoying the warm day. In less than a month, the lizard had hit a growth spurt, doubling in size from two inches long to four inches long, and he got bigger every day at a growing pace. Chagatai placed a piece of the fish in front of the lizard, who considered the morsel before devouring it. Chagatai took a seat next to Noboru.

"I know you're the Avatar, boy. You have a duty to the people, and to your country!"

"My country is my tribe, sir. I owe the Earth Kingdom nothing."

Chagatai dug into his fish, cooling down with chugs of his melonade. The General clenched his teeth.

"Is that so?"

"My people live without the Earth Kingdom, save for a little bit of trade. In fact _you_ come to _our_ lands. I would be so bold to say that the Earth Kingdom owes the Sandbender tribes a good deal."

"And yet you used our roads to come here, to Republic City. Your brother used our hospital. Not to mention that you are here _unregistered,_" the General said, "All of which can be ignored if you simply tell me the truth, boy. Are you not the Avatar?"

"You do not need papers to come to Republic City! What a preposterous accusation!" Noboru stood. Chagatai just kept eating.

"Oh, haven't you heard? The Earth Kingdom has been keeping a closer track of who comes and goes to find out who is smuggling illicit goods. You need paperwork to enter the Earth Kingdom. If Chagatai or his brother were to be caught entering the Earth Kingdom without papers, they could be in serious trouble."

"So you're going to threaten and bully a fifteen year old boy? Is that how our elected officials are supposed to act? General, I must ask you to leave my house."

Chagatai sighed, "What do you want, sir?"

The General smiled, and leaned back in his chair, "I wanted to offer the Avatar an opportunity. Training. I understand that yo-the Avatar-has to learn Firebending first. The Avatar should continue his Earthbending studies as well. There is a lot they have to learn still. They're only fifteen, after all. I've come to offer the Avatar my personal attention."

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"So you'll accept my offer?"

"No, you threatened me! I don't want anything to do with you! And if you try to hurt my family, we'll have a problem, and I'll _show_ you what I know. I don't want to see you again, I don't care who you are or what you're capable of. You're a bully."

Shili scowled. The expression made it seem that his beard was trying to eat the rest of his face. My offer is a standing one. Tell Sonam if you change your mind, Chagatai."

"As you wish. Please don't tell anyone else you found me, or we'll have words."

General Shili stood, and left without another word. Noboru turned to Chagatai.

"You should have let me handle that, Chagatai, instead of making him an enemy."

He shrugged, "If he's going to be my enemy, it doesn't matter who told him to leave. He would have been my enemy either way. And besides, what's he going to do? Arrest me? My brother? Attack me? Somehow I get the impression being the enemy of the Avatar is not something he wants."

"Don't expect people to lay down for you, Chagatai, because of your position."

"I understand. But I can expect it of people to _not threaten_ my family when we _first meet._"

"That's a good point. But the point remains, you haven't made a friend."

"'_Oh, hey are you the Avatar? I want to teach you Earthbending!' 'Oh, boy, that sounds great! I'd love to learn more Earthbending!'_ Honestly, how hard is that? I mean, that's what you did. But he's got a point, I should keep learning Earthbending. I practice with my brother, but he's not a master. But I already know a lot. I've got to learn Firebending next, so I guess it's something I can set aside."

"Where is your brother, anyway?"

"Where else? He's looking for work."

Tolui shuffled down the street, defeated and rejected from another warehouse. Evidently, tracking and desert survival skills did not translate well into employment in the city, and there simply wasn't enough work to go around as it was. He was the fifteen person in line that day, and of the fifteen, none were hired. Tolui was starting to get notices about his debt mailed to Huang's apartment already.

Hang had paid a bit of the debt, enough to hold back the tide of debt collection harassment, but it that dam was starting to crumble. Tolui was going to need steady employment, and soon. The Airbenders weren't willing to pick up his debt, and Hoi was yet to send any money.

Tolui found that he'd shuffled to the street where the Steady Stream was, and he felt his joints turn to stone at the thought of it. The fight had brought police to the speakeasy, and while the police hadn't had a warrant or cause to raid it, their presence seemed to have scared everyone away from the speakeasy. He didn't want to risk angering Mister Shen by asking for money, but it'd been partially Tolui's fault that the speakeasy had shut down. He owed Mister Shen an apology.

Tolui stepped into the café, and approached the hostess.

"Is Mister Shen here?"

"No, I'm afraid he isn't, would you like to speak with my manager, though?"

"No, that's fi-"

"Tolui!" Mister Shen called out from the other side of the café. The hostess winced, and Mister Shen strode over, beckoning to Tolui. The hostess gave a sheepish, apologetic smile. Tolui smiled back, giving her a nod. Mister Shen brought Tolui to an office behind the kitchens. It was not nearly as nice as his office in the Speakeasy; he was surrounded by boxes of supplies like paper napkins.

"I was afraid I wasn't going to see you again! You're the talk of the town!"

"I am?"

"Oh, yeah! Everyone's talking about your fight with Baoyin. It's launched both of you to infamy: The Koh drug dealer Airbender, and the Earthbender who has vowed his revenge! I've had to keep the speakeasy closed these last couple of weeks to wait for the police to stop sniffing around. I'm sorry about your brother, Tolui. I'd like to help you track down Baoyin. Do you still need a job?"

"Uh, my brother? Oh, Baoyin was lying about that. My brother's fine. He's staying with a friend. Baoyin was just trying to get a rise out of me."

Mister Shen nodded, scratching the fuzz on his chin; Mister Shen was attempting a goatee. So far he was succeeding.

"I see. I'm glad he's okay. Listen, next week I'm planning on re-opening the Steady Streak speakeasy. I'd like to see you guarding my customers again. You impressed everyone the way you chased after Baoyin. You might get a lot of people wanting to talk to you, which is great for business."

"Oh, uh, I'd like that very much, sir."

"I can't pay you the same of what I promised you last time, but I'll return to my normal price the weekend after. I've got to recover my expenses. Speaking of which," he dug into the desk, and produced some money, handing it to Tolui, "This isn't all of what I owe you, but I'll make it up to you in the coming weeks. Also, you remember the Bender arena you fought in? What do you think of doing it again?"

"The Earthbender arena? Uh, well, it was fun, I guess."

"Fun? You beat all but two of your opponents. Word's getting around that a powerful Bender's come into the city and nobody knows who he is, and I know it's you. If you show up for a surprise match, Tolui, and the match after that is going to be _packed._ And best of all, those matches happen twice a week. You ever consider becoming an Arena Bender?"


End file.
